Hunting the Truth
by pokemonrul432
Summary: Aideen O'Conner is a hunter trying to protect humanity from the beasts that took away her sister Justin Topain is her best friend that would do anything for her but when Justin was born as a werewolf what will they do when she must kill the closest friend
1. Memories

**Hey everyone. This story is written both by myself and wolfgal97. The chapters will switch between Justin and Aideen. Justin is being written by me and Aideen is written by wolfgal97. We hope you like this and thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><em>The moonlight came through the tops of the trees like small strands, making visibility horrible for the human eye, but I could see everything. A man by the age of twenty three knelt in the mud while a woman stood before man was my father and the woman was a hunter trying to destroy us, the werewolves. "I have told you want you want. My son is not one of us. Take me and be done," my father spoke up.<em>

"_Oh please, that would be too easy," she replied. "I want you to run. I can't kill you cold blooded," she smirked; I felt so much hatred like I never had before. "Get up," she barked kicking my dad in the mud. He stayed there, not moving. Though she was giving him a chance to run, he just stayed there. "Fine if you won't get up," she sighed angrily pulling a silver gun out and aiming it at his back. An echoing blast shot through my ears with a blinding flash of light._

"DAD!" I screamed sitting up in my bed. Sweat dripped from my red wet hair and slammed on my chest. I looked at my hands, seeing my claws had been visible. I slowly laid back in bed and started breathing when my door flew open.

"Justin, are you ok?" my mom asked as I rolled onto my face. As I sat up and looked at her, my nails had retracted though my heart rate was still up. She wasn't one of us. My dad married a normal person, but caused me to be _this_. She walked in and lifted my face and looked in my eyes.

"Justin, calm down, calm down, baby, please," she said soothingly as I looked at her, my heart slowly came back to normal and I could feel my teeth coming back to normal.

"I had…"

"I know," she said softly.

"They're getting worse," I said getting out of bed and opening my dresser.

"By the sound of it, I know," she replied.

"I just wish I could have done something instead of hiding," I barked, slamming my fist on the top of the dresser.

"Stop! You know he wouldn't you to beat yourself over this." She grabbed my hands and looked at me.

"Yeah, ok, hey I um…have to get ready for school," I told her, not wanting to talk about it anymore. I walked in my bathroom and jumped in the shower, nearly slipping. I caught myself and stood under the warm water. I thought about what I probably would be doing in school today and thinking of already skipping, but then if I was caught I was dead. Then I thought about Derek Hale and ever since Scott was bitten, I have gone under the radar. I turned the shower off and grabbed my towel, immediately drying my hair. I was lucky to have short hair that really didn't need much work on it. I just put some moose in and shook my head and it naturally stood in spikes.

After putting my pants on I shaved, brushed my teeth, grabbed my shirt and ran downstairs. "I got to go, I will see you later," I called grabbing my keys and running out to the car. I got in and drove to school, which wasn't that far of a drive. When I pulled up, I saw how the school was packed with people. Before school, everyone just wandered the halls and talked. I locked my doors and I felt someone smack the middle of my back.

"What the hell?" I turned around and found Stiles laughing. I so wanted to punch him right then.

"Not funny dude! I could have ripped your head off if I wanted to."

"No you wouldn't, you're too nice," he laughed as we walked toward the school. "Did you hear that Scott is dating a werewolf hunter's daughter? Irony!"

"Yeah, he told me," I growled, gritting my teeth. I couldn't stand the Argents, well I couldn't say all of them since Allison was too innocent. She knew nothing about her father''s work, so she was the only one I didn't mind. As long as her dad and aunt didn't know about me, the happier I would be. Stiles and I walked into the double doors as the bell rang.

"I'll see you and Scott next period," I sighed as he nodded and walked away. I hated my first period since it was Algebra II. I was never good at math and that is why I would always sit by Lydia. She would help me and was the only reason why I was passing this year. I took my seat in the middle row right next to Lydia and she smiled.

"So Friday's game is going to be the big one?" she asked as I started copying the problem on the board.

"Please, Lydia. It's only the homecoming game. It's not as bad as the state game," I laughed as she looked up.

"Justin, you have got to be kidding me…you don't think homecoming is important?"

"No," I shook my head laughing at her facial expression.

"Well, tell Jack-" she was interrupted by a knock coming from the door. Our principle of Beacon Hills High walked in and looked at each and everyone of us. A girl stood behind him, her frosted blond hair was straight and went down to about her mid back. I made eye contact with her electric blue eyes.

"Students," the principle cleared his throat. "This is Aideen O'Conner, I hope you can all welcome her," he said before leaving. Her name and her were all too familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Miss O'Conner, you can take the empty seat next to Mr. Topain," he said as I waved my hand to her and quickly looked back at my paper and Lydia's.

"Ok, ok. how did you get that?" I asked Lydia pointing to X=3.

"Simple. You were close, but just change the 4 to a 5 and look you got it," she smiled.

"Still having trouble with math?" the girl asked as I turned to her looking at her as if she was being really rude.

"Excuse me?" I asked looking at her. "Aideen, was it?" I asked as she nodded.

"My old best friend has forgotten me?" she asked looking at me with puppy eyes. Was this chick being some kind of freak? "Really Justin?"

"Aideen?" I asked as all these memories started flushing my mind of a little girl getting in a moving van and driving away. "Oh my God," I gasped, looking at her. She was amazingly beautiful now, and I had no words, which was a first for me.

"Mr. Topain, do I need to move you again?" the teacher called as I quickly shook my head.

"Sorry sir."

"Mr. Topain, what did you get for the answer," he sighed as I looked at my paper.

"X=3," I called as he went into complete shock.

"Wait…that's right," he gasped feeling utterly lost. For the next thirty minutes I felt stupid yet again when Lydia and my old friend started calling out the answers. I was once again getting lost in the crowd. The bell rang and I forced my book in my bag.

"So you want to come over tonight for some more tutoring?" Lydia asked as I shook my head.

"Nah, but I'll call you if I need any help," I said as she nodded and walked away. I turned to Aideen and couldn't stop smiling. "Oh my God, I can't believe it's you," I said hugging her as she laughed.

"Well look at you," she replied grabbing my bicep in her hand. I couldn't get over how great she looked. It made me go crazy! "You still have that dumb found look," she laughed as we walked out of the room.

"What do you mean I still have that dumb found look?"

"I mean, when ever I was around, you turned into a bumbling idiot."

"Thanks. So let me guess, you need help finding your way around?" I asked trying to sound as smooth as possible as she laughed.

"Um…good guess," she smiled as I took her schedule.

"Oh, look at that, we have the same class next," I smiled walking up the hall.

"So, you got into Lacrosse?" she asked playing with my lacrosse stick that dangled from my back pack.

"Yeah, my dad was really into it," I sighed as she looked at me.

"I'm really sorry," she said hugging me. She was the only one that knew how he died, but I was always too scared to tell her the full truth. I mean, who wouldn't be?

"Ten years tomorrow," I sighed walking into the History classroom which in fact was my strongest subject. After that, she staid silent and took the seat next to mine, Scott came in and looked at her a little funny and sat behind me while Stiles walked in and stopped next to her.

"Um…you're in my seat," Stiles snapped, looking at Aideen.

"Oh really? I don't see your name on it," she snapped back as I tried not to laugh.

"Really dude?" Stiles asked looking at me.

"Stiles she's new. It's just one day, and I'll help you later," I laughed as he mumbled to himself and took the seat next to Scott just as the bell rang.


	2. Dodgeball

**A/N: Hi guys! This is me, wolfgal97, tackling this chapter. I'm trying to keep it the same length and hopefully it's done as well as my partner's chapter. Let me know what you think please, and thank you for reading :)**

* * *

><p>The boy with short hair named Stiles gave a sarcastic tone as he told me to get out of his seat. I felt my eyes flash at him like daggers as he glared back at me.<p>

"I don't see your name on it," I said smoothly with a cold, unfriendly smile on my lips. It was obvious I was new, but maybe Stiles just has a thick head.

Justin supported me and Stiles shuffled in an annoyed way to a desk next to a dark skinned boy with long black hair. I proudly claimed my victory, sitting down and crossing my legs. I gently kicked Justin to get his attention. I wanted to chat a little before the bell rang to start class.

His head turned to me, smiling warmly in a way that made me grin back. I shot a ball of wadded paper shreds at his head, flicking it with my black painted nails. It hit its mark right between his emerald eyes. I snorted at his surprised expression as his eyes crossed to watch the wad bounce of his face.

"Hey, lacrosse boy, I thought you were supposed to catch that," I taunted in a joking way.

"Yeah, sure. When did you become a finger football punter?"

"I don't know, but I won the finger football Superbowl." Justin started laughing his head off until a strong looking guy with spiked blond hair looked at him funny. He gave Justin the evil eye, but it softened when he saw me. I glared at him, sensing he was a jerk. He turned back around and ignored us when Justin calmed down.

"So, Aideen, how have you been? Where did you go? Spill everything!" Justin asked, speed talking with excitement.

"Woah, I guess I made an impression," I laughed, "I've-" but before I could continue to tell him about what I had been doing, the teacher walked in to start class. It was a boring lesson that I already knew from being in the advanced class at my old school. After lots of well written notes and a power point later, the bell rang for our next class.

I stood up and collected my things quickly, wanting more time to talk. I made my way to the door while the flow of people brought Justin to me.

"You never answered any of my questions," he said as I looped my arm with his to keep us together in the crowed. He made a puppy dog pout and I giggled as he cocked his head to the side.

"Sorry, we don't have much time and I have to get to English. Why don't we meet after next hour at lunch?" I offered. He nodded and walked me to the door of my next hour.

"If you need anything," he started to say, but I beat him to it.

"Deal with it and survive on my own?" I playfully pushed his arm, getting him to go away so he wouldn't be late.

"Yeah that's exactly what I was going to say," he smirked and walked off. It was so weird seeing him so tall. A girl bumped into me and interrupted my thoughts.

"Watch it! Its a door, not a standing zone." She said all prissy to me. I crossed my arms and glared back at her well-done makeup covered face. For a second, I saw her size me up, but then her posture relaxed and a genuine smile graced her features.

"I'm sorry. Its been a long day. You're the new girl from my first hour, Aideen? I'm Lydia," she said, passing me a perfectly manicured hand to shake, which I did.

"Nice to meet you. Going in?"

"Yeah, but today is supposed to be boring. We have to write a summary about Pride and Prejudice." She rolled her eyes to further her statement.

"Its fine, I already read it," I grumble. We made out way to the desks, her heels clopping on the hard floor.

"Same here. So, it seems you know Justin. Isn't he cute?"

"What?" I asked, startled at the blunt question. "No! I mean, there's nothing wrong with his looks, it just I don't think of him like that," I finished lamely.

"Too bad. He's single," she said, pulling out a file to groom her already immaculate nails. My heart sped up just a little bit.

"He is?" A swift bob of red curls confirmed my hopes. The bell rang, ending our conversation, and I set about the assignment. I worked through the class, giving a rough outline of how Mr. Darcy feels for Elizabeth. I was done before anyone else and settled for thinking at my desk, my iPod blaring into my ears some 3 Doors Down.

It was so cool to see my best friend Justin again. It was like the only thing that changed about him was his looks, getting taller and filling out. Inside, he was just the same innocent boy he always was.

Me, I had changed though. I had changed a lot. I was no longer the light hearted girl who would go home after a day at play school with Justin to hang out with my little sister, playing dolls. She was gone along with the warm part of my heart. Time for lunch came, and still deep in thought I made my way to the cafeteria.

I saw Justin sitting by the boy with dark long hair and Stiles, so I made my way over to them. Sitting next to Justin, I greeting the whole group, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"I was just talking about you," Justin said sweetly, like that was the only topic they talked about. I snorted in amusement.

"Yeah, probably telling them how evil I am. Hi, I'm Aideen," I said to the nameless boy, giving a two fingered salute.

"Scott McCall. Nice to meet you," he said, offering a crooked smile. I looked over to Stiles who was rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Stiles, I just wanted to say sorry for being rude this morning. I just wanted to sit next to the only person I knew in the room. Forgive me?"

"Yeah, it's cool. I should have known you were new," he said.

Suddenly, a familiar dark headed girl came to sit next to Scott. She was focusing putting her tray down when I recognized her.

"Allison Argent, you have gotten so freaking big!" Her head shot up, sending her hair flying. Her who face showed glee when she realised who I was.

"Oh my gosh, Aideen O'Conner! Dad and aunt Kate told me you were coming to stay with us, but you didn't get here until after I left for school I guess!" She ran around the table and hugged me lightly, happy to see me. I patted her arm hooked around my neck to get air again.

"Oh, Kate knows huh? How is the wicked witch of the west?"

"Aideen, she's not that bad, just free spirited. She thinks you're too stiff!"

"I am. As a board." We both laughed so much, the boys were just looking at us like we were crazy, so Allison scooted back to he seat across from me. The others started to talk together while I thought about the wild hunter. Kate Argent was not my favorite person. She and I disagree on why we hunt, her thinking its for sport, while I feel its to protect humanity from becoming rabid killers. I didn't know if she had a past involving a werewolf like mine had to get her thinking like that or not, but I thought she was wrong. Kate is too loose and she doesn't believe in rules like I do.

"You ok? You got this glassy look over your eyes like you're upset." Justin was giving me his full attention. I shook my head, my long frosted hair whipping around.

"Just going over stuff from today. I need a break! So, let's talk. Where have you been?"

"I've been here! You were the one who moved. Tell me what you've done all this time. You're staying with the Argents? What happened to your parents and sister?" I felt my chest hurt at the mention of my sister.

"Well, my dad is back in Texas which is were we moved to. My mom left a while ago, actually. She couldn't take it when Amy, my sister, died. I didn't think I would handle it either, but I did."

His face melted into sympathy. "Oh, dang.! I'm so sorry. What happened? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"She was murdered." The whole table was looking at me, listening to find out what they could. "He was never caught. Not yet." But he would be. And he will pay. I was going to make sure of that.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked Justin who brightened up immediately.

"Nothing much other than lacrosse. I've worked really hard to get on first string."

"I'm sure. You grew so much, it's kinda hard to look at you! So Allison, how are things going? We haven't seen each other in years!" I was interested in how my best girl friend was. Allison's and my family both used to be close, and now I had come to work with them. I didn't know if Allison knew the family secret yet or not, so I decided not to mention it until I asked Kate or Chris.

"I know, right? I'm amazing! I have the best boyfriend, and he's coming to study with me after school today," she said, wrapping her arms around Scott, who leaned back into her embrace. They looked so happy together, and I could tell that they liked each other a lot. Before we could continue catching up, it was time for our next class, which for Justin, Scott, Stiles and me was P.E.

The girls locker room was large and cold, but it was nice with places for privacy. I quickly changed into a pair of black shorts and a loose fitting green T-shirt. I tossed my hair into a messy pony so it wouldn't get into my face. After tying the laces to my athletic shoes, I jogged out into the huge gym to meet up with the class. Justin and and that other boy who I didn't like from my first hour were the team captains for the day. They took turns picking team members for dodge ball.

Justin chose me first, making me blush as I came to stand by him. Jackson, the other captain, chose a boy named Danny and another strong looking girl. Justin picked Scott, Stiles and a few other people while Jackson got another girl and guy, and the last pick who was a very soft looking nerdy guy. We took our respective sides of the gym. I was ready to stretch my muscles and lay some smack-down.

The coach blew the whistle for us to go and I took off, making a mad dash to the balls in the middle of the battle zone. I grabbed one and used it to deflect one coming my way. I then reared back and let it loose so it hit Jackson in the shoulder. Another ball came my way and I caught it easy. They all looked like they were coming at me so slowly I had all the time in the world.

Scott was really fast, and was popping in and out of my vision, taking down many of the other team. Stiles was trying too, but missed a few times. Justin, on the other hand was spot on. He never missed and caught everything super fast. It was easy to see why he played lacrosse, and that was weird. He had never been very athletic before I left, but I guess he hit a growth-spurt or something. His muscles flexed in his arm as he went through the motions of tossing the ball at Danny's legs.

Suddenly, a ball came flying at my face, and I did a back bend to miss it. I grabbed it when it missed my head and stood back up to toss it back at the guy who had tried to take me out. It hit him right in the chest, knocking his wind out. He fell over, just laying on the floor. He was also the last person in, making us the winners. The guys on my team came to high five me, and I beamed at the small victory.

"That little back bend thing was like out of the Matrix!" Stiles said, practically jumping up and down. I laughed and nervously picked at a loose strand of hair. Justin came up and tucked it behind my ear, getting my attention.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house after school to just hang out, you know?" He has the most adorable green puppy eyes, and in that moment I wanted to give anything to make him happy.

"Sure, sounds good. I have to be back at the Argent's by dinner though, so I can only be there an hour or two. Ok?"

"Sounds good. See you after school? You can ride with me in my car."

"Yeah, perfect," I smiled, making my way to the locker room to change. For some reason, the day couldn't end fast enough now. In my bag, I put my gym clothes back in, covering up the double edged silver knives in the bottom. I wouldn't need those until later.


	3. Changed Friends

After P.E. I walked to my last period thinking how lame I was. I mean, Aideen had gotten gorgeous and I was probably that childish kid she saw ten years ago. "Don't think too hard," Lydia joked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hey," I sighed, still thinking.

"You ok? I haven't seen you like this since you failed the math exam last year."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking," I replied as the warning bell sounded. "I'll call you around nine?"

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled before running off. I knew I was going to need her help with math tonight since I didn't understand it at all in class, but then I realized I was going to be late so I ran down the hall with and got to class on the other side of the school with thirty seconds to spare.

"Now, I have seen everything," Allison laughed as I took my seat next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I have never seen you almost late to class. It is totally not like you."

"Oh," I laughed looking at her interested. "How do you know Aideen?" I asked bluntly.

"Justin," she laughed a little insulted.

"Sorry, but I want to know."

"Well her family always and I mean _always_ hung out with mine. I was too young to hear their conversations, so Aideen and I just hung out and got to know each other," she answered as the bell went off. Usually Allison and I would spend the entire class talking, but unfortunately we had a sub today, and that always meant silence. I was ready to kill myself by the end of class since it was nothing but listening to the sub read the book we read the night before as homework. I was relieved when the bell rang forty five minutes later and I ran out the door. I got to my locker and began switching books for the ones that I had homework with.

"So Aideen is coming over to your place?" Stiles asked, scaring the shit out of me. I punched him in the arm as he started laughing.

"Boys!" a teacher snapped, walking past us.

"Yeah, she's coming over. I am meeting her by my car," I said, closing the locker.

"Does she know?" he asked, looking around as I furrowed my brows.

"Does she know what?" I asked, totally oblivious to his question.

"Does she know you were born a…_werewolf_?" he whispered as I realized what he was talking about. I looked around before shaking my head.

"And she isn't going to find out, you hear me Stilinski?" I pointed at him as he nodded while I tried not to laugh. I locked my locker before I walked away from Stiles. I found Aideen standing by the double doors looking around the parking lot. "What are you doing?" I asked, hugging her from behind as she gasped in fright. "Wow…catching you off guard is like swimming the Atlantic Ocean," I said realizing how stupid I sounded.

"I was just seeing if I could guess your car and stand by it to surprise you," she smiled, turning around to face me.

"Well…that is the corniest thing I ever heard," I laughed jokingly but of course she took it personally. "I'm sorry, ok? So did you guess which one?" I tried changing the subject so she wouldn't stay mad. She faced the cars again and began looking around once more. She looked back at me and smiled before running off. "Hey! Wait up!" She took off like a banshee and I stayed hot on her trail as she quickly stopped in front of a 2004 gold Maxima.

"This is your car," she smiled grabbing the handle waiting for me to open it. I was surprised how she got it right, since it was kind of creepy.

"How did you know?" I asked opening the car as we both got in.

"Lucky guess," she shrugged as I started the car and pulled out immediately stopping at the long line that waited the exit to the school. "What is going on?" she asked, stealing the words right from my lips.

"COME ON!" I called, slamming down on my horn like so many other people were doing. I looked ahead and saw about five cars ahead, Stiles' blue jeep was causing the hold up. I got out of my car and noticed Scott was talking to him before he drove on ahead and we had finally started to move. We pulled out of the school and I was immediately stopped by a red light. My phone had started ringing, indicating I had a new text message.

"Hey! You're driving," Aideen reprimanded as I answered it, seeing it was from Stiles.

"We're at a red. I'll be just a second," I laughed.

_Need your help pronto! –Stiles_

I placed the phone down as the light turned green and I started moving. "What does he mean he needs your help pronto?" she asked as I looked at her and took my phone from her hands and shoved it in my pocket. I had too many secrets for her to know about.

"It's probably something to do with History. Remember how pissed he was that he had to sit by Scott instead of being by me?" I asked as she nodded and took the bait. Five minutes later we pulled into my driveway as Aideen's mouth dropped.

"You're house is…" she trailed off, I guess she didn't remember it much.

"I know right. My dad was in the good business," I laughed killing the engine; I popped the trunk and got my bag out as Aideen came around and took hers as well. After I closed the trunk and locked the car we walked up the steps and walked in the door. "MOM I'M HOME!" I screamed as my voice echoed through the house. She came into the hallway and looked at me a little upset.

"I'm in the kitchen, you don't have to yell! Now I have to restart on the Argent's cake," she reprimanded not noticing Aideen was standing by me. My mom was a big time baker, and she had her own business that she worked at from home. No matter how many times I told her to bake in her little shop, she kept ignoring me. She loved baking in her kitchen at home, and I was the one working in the shop only doing the register since in my book it was the only masculine thing to do at a Bake shop. "Who's your friend," she smiled, trying to clean the icing off her hand.

"Mom, this is Aideen O'Conner. Remember? She moved away like, ten years ago."

"Oh my God, Honey look at you! You got so beautiful," she smiled, hugging Aideen unexpectedly. I was shocked myself to see her remember so quickly. After her hug, she quickly turned and pointed at me, becoming serious once again. "Shouldn't you be at the shop?"

"No, Reg told me he was taking my shift today," I smiled walking for the stairs.

"Nice seeing you Aideen. Oh, and Justin, door open!" she snapped as I closed my eyes in embarrassment. I can't believe she went there! I was just hanging out with Aideen. I wasn't going to get into any dirty business with her. I didn't even know if she had a boyfriend back in Texas. Maybe one of those cowboys you usually see on TV. I walked into my room and threw my bag on the bed and took a seat at my desk.

"Welcome to Casa de Justin," I said throwing my hands in the air as Aideen started to chuckle.

"What?"

"House of the Justin, that has to be the cheesiest thing I ever heard," she crossed her arms walking to my book shelf. "Ok who are you?" she asked as I turned my chair toward her a little freaked out.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little nervous.

"I mean, _my_ Justin used to hate reading," she laughed pointing to my wall covered in books.

"Those are just history," I shrugged standing up. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder getting her attention. "Now the top two rows are World War One and Two. The row under that is about the Kings and Queens of England starting as early as King Arthur. The two rows under that are about Titanic. You know, the ship that sank in the Atlantic. The row under that is all European History, and then the last row was of mainly Ireland, Scotland, and England," I said nearly running out of breath. She had examined my wall, one book at a time and I walked back to my desk to finish up on my History project.

"What's this?" she asked, her voice had changed from kidding to serious drastically.

"What's what?" I called as she placed a book on my desk entitled, _The Legend of the Werewolf. _

"Oh that?" I asked a little nervous. "Stiles got it for me for my birthday. He has some obsession with it, and says it falls under history and I would like it. I read it in three hours, and it wasn't as good as he said it was," I laughed as she looked at me a little frightened. "You ok?"

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine," she said shaking her head placing the book back. "So how-" she was interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I looked at the screen and saw it was Stiles again but this time he was calling.

"I am so sorry, but I have to take this," I begged as she nodded respectfully and I answered and walked onto my balcony, shutting the door behind me. "WHAT?" I barked in a whisper.

"Didn't you get my text?"

"Yeah, but I am kind of busy right now," I snapped looking at Aideen through the window and smiled as she waved.

"Well, I kind of think your brother's life is more important right now," he snapped.

"Stiles I am an only child," I laughed at his stupidity.

"No, you idiot, your wolf brother," he snapped as I leaned on the balcony. "It's Derek." I stood up getting a little freaked since I hadn't talked to him in a while.

"What's wrong?" I asked reaching in my pocket, grabbing my car keys.

"He's been shot with some kind of strange bullet that Scott's looking for."

"Well if you got Scott on the case, then…."

"Justin," Derek snapped I guess ripping the phone from Stiles. "If you don't get to the vet as soon as possible, I am going to kill you myself," he threatened as I dug my nails that seemed to have been growing into the wooden beam of the railing on the balcony.

"Fine, I'm on my way," I sighed angrily before hanging up. I walked back into my room and smiled at Aideen.

"Everything ok?" she asked sweetly.

"No," I sighed, "he's having trouble with the history homework and is begging me to get to his house. I kind of said yes, if that's ok with you," I smiled innocently as she smiled back.

"Yeah, I should get back to the Argent's house, I still have to unpack," she said as I hugged her.

"Can I um…borrow this?" she asked holding the werewolf book up.

"Sure, I don't care," I laughed walking down the stairs with her. "Hey, ma, Aideen is going to the Argent's. You want her to bring the cake?"

"Could you do that sweetie?" she asked looking at Aideen who nodded with a smile as my mom ran in the kitchen and handed her the cake.

"You want me to drive you there?" I asked as she shook her head her streaked hair swaying in front of her face.

"Nah, it's not that far of a walk. I mean, one or two blocks isn't bad," she laughed.

"Stiles can wait. I am taking you home," I demanded as she smiled and I helped her in my car.


	4. Annoying Drops of Water

The drive to the Argent's house was spent in a pleasant silence. Just us enjoying each other's company. It felt so good to be around someone that I completely and totally trusted to be there for me. I looked over to Justin who had his eyes on the road. Something looked a little far away in them. I ran the tips of my fingers down his cool arm, trying to distract him from his worries.

"Are you ok? Something seems wrong with you," I asked, upset for him. He turned to me and smiled, but I could tell that it was slightly forced.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel bad about having to drop you off like this. I really hate doing this, Aideen."

"Its ok, I think I'll forgive you this one time," I teased, making him smile for real. I felt a light blush creep onto my face, and I played with my hair to draw attention away from it. When we pulled to a stop in the driveway, I held on to the cake so it wouldn't fly away.

Though I wanted to protest, Justin hopped out of the car to open my door for me like a true gentleman. Even when I told him I was fine, he insisted on taking the large cake from my hands and walking me to the door. I opened it for him and opened my arms to take it back, but he ignored me and walked into the house. I silently shouted at him to get out moving my lips, but he continued to make his way to the kitchen where he put it down finally on the counter.

"Thanks for the help," I said with a hint of sarcasm. He hugged me without a word and I melted into his strong frame, his arms enveloping me. His thick earthy smell made me want to stay there to figure it out as long as possible. Finally he broke away.

"I'll see you at school, ok?" I didn't want him to go, but Stiles was waiting for him. I started walking him back to the door so he would follow and he did. Nodding, Justin stepped out the door and I half-waved at him as I closed it. He was paying too much attention to me and didn't see his car. He ending up running into it, sending me into a fit of laughter when he sat up and said, "I'm ok!" Blushing deeply, he got into his car and drove off, making me sad to see him go.

I looked around the house, looking for any sign of life, but all was quiet. I decided to get more of my stuff to unpack from the garage. When I got to the door, I heard muffled talking about the Argents supplying arms for the police. I smirked as I made my way in, knowing I would find Scott and Allison. I opened the door and walked in, but at first all I saw was the car. I frowned a little and almost went back inside when I got he idea to see what was on the other side of it. I made my way over and leaned in a casual way on he hood, glancing down at a Scott and Allison crouched on the ground.

"Allison, what would your dad think if he was the one to find you like that?" I laughed, making them both grin from relief. They stood up, happy that it wasn't anyone important to get them in trouble.

"What are you guys doing out here?"

"Nothing, Aideen. I just wanted to show Scott my only talent," Allison said while gesturing to an abandoned compound bow in the corner on the room. I nodded.

"Yeah, that is your only talent," I teased. She rolled her eyes and shoved me like she was angry so I ruffled her hair. Scott laughed as we soon started to rough house and I got Allison in a headlock. She gave up, tapping out and I let her go.

"Come on in. Your dad will be home soon, I think," I said, walking to the door back into the house. Scott followed me, pulling Allison along by her hand. He was so gentle with her, it made me wish someone would look at me like that. I pushed that thought away and flopped down onto the couch, taking the whole thing up so that Scott and Allison were forced on the love seat.

"So, how much 'studying' did y'all get done today?" I even made the finger quotes. Allison looked shocked at what I was suggesting and Scott just rolled his eyes but denied it first.

"We didn't do anything like that, Aideen." I laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, right. Never said you did." Before I could make Allison blush even more, the front door opened and Chris Argent came in caring bags of groceries. He saw us and smiled warmly, holding the door open with his foot for his sister Kate to come in.

"Hi kids!" Kate was happy to see us and dropped her load on the counter next to the cake to come see us. I sat up on the couch to make room for her, not exactly happy about moving again. She smiled brightly at me in that fake way, her cold eyes flashing.

"So what have you all been up to? Keeping an eye on things, Aideen?"

"Two eyes. One wouldn't be enough," I replied. I kept my tone unamused. I didn't like chatting with Kate and she knew it. The only reason Chris let me talk to her the way I did at meetings was because I always burned her politely. He knew everything I said was true.

"This guy here? He seems ok to me. And I love his adorable puppy eyes," she cooed with a sickly sweet voice. Scott was right to look uneasy, wiggling in his seat a little. Allison still held his hand.

"Anyone want to help?" Chris asked, sounding a little put out from the kitchen. I joined him and started putting things away while he brought the last bags in.

"Thanks, Aideen. Glad I have someone here who will do SOMETHING," he said dramatically while Kate just looked back and shrugged at us. I huffed a little. Typical Kate, ignoring work unless it has to do with guns. I finished up and helped Mrs. Argent, who had made dinner for everyone, set the table for dinner with an extra place set for Scott would be joining us tonight. I almost laughed out loud knowing how horrible this was going to go for him. Chris had just cleaned his gun and was in "over-protective father" mode. We all sat down, me ending up between Scott and Mrs. Argent.

Dinner started of wonderfully with Chris asking Scott if he wanted anything illegal. Scott was smart and played if off. I noticed he kept looking under the table at something which I guessed was his phone.

"So, Aideen, honey how was your first day? Everything go alright?" Mrs. Argent, who was always nice to me, asked kindly. I tried to be warm back, something I wasn't good at anymore.

"Yes ma'am. It was great actually. I saw my old best friend, Justin, who plays lacrosse too," I finished, silently jabbing at Chris to ease up on the topic of lacrosse that he had been bashing just a few moments ago.

"Really? He's such a nice boy and his mother makes amazing cakes. Are you two...?"

"No! Oh, no! We're just friends. I actually went to his house to catch up. He actually reads a lot, now. Who would have guessed?" I wiped my mouth lightly with a napkin, not wanting to talk anymore about myself. I shoveled a bit of food in my mouth so they would go back to interrogating Scott, who soon conveniently needed to use the restroom. He was gone for a while, and Allison started to worry. Kate started getting suspicious, as always.

"I'm going to make sure he didn't fall in," she joked, getting up to stalk the teen down. I heard the alarm to Chris's door go off and I assumed he had accidentally picked the wrong door. Kate came back a moment later, and she started cutting slices of cake for each of us, handling the knives loosely, unlike I would have. If there was anything I knew, it was how to handle a knife.  
>Scott came back in a moment later. "I think I need to be going," he said sweetly, wanting to get out of the crazy Argent home as fast as he could.<p>

"Nonsense. I'm not done with you yet, so you'll stay for dessert." Scott gave a half smile that looked very weak and sat down again next to me and Allison, holding her hand for support. They then quizzed him on his job working at the vet's office and then Chris HAD to bring up the story about how his great to the infinite power grandfather had killed a rabid dog one time. "Lovely dinner conversation," I thought to myself sarcastically. Of course, the story had been edited to the average human version. Not the century old bloodline of werewolf hunter story.

Allison, so sweet and innocent, said that it was because the dog was in misery while her father argued that it was to dangerous to live. And this time, I sided with him. That "dog" had killed many people, and it needed to be put down so no more lives would be lost.

After eating Justin's mom's cake, which tasted amazing, Scott was finally allowed to leave. I gave him a quick hug goodbye and went to the other room so him and Allison could do whatever  
>they wanted before he left. Suddenly, words that made me freeze were spoken by Kate.<p>

"What did you take from my bag? I don't know if you're curious, or stupid or what, but you better tell me. I hate to accuse those adorable brown eyes, but just empty your pockets."

"Dad?" Allison pleaded for some help, but he just stood by his sister agreeing with her.

"Come on, Scott. Prove me wrong." She was taunting him, and I saw the fear in his eyes. Did he really take something?

"You know what? I'll prove you wrong. It wasn't Scott in your bag, it was me," she said, pulling out a something that made my eyes bulge out of my head. I left the room snickering while Kate and Chris looked away, embarrassed beyond words. Scott left while he could, and I calmed myself down before they could see I thought it was funny.

Allison said it had bee a long day and came to give me a hug before heading up to bed for the night. I waited to make sure she was asleep. I read the prologue of the werewolf book I took from Justin's house. It spoke about how werewolves are real creatures and they should be feared. It said how it would tell me about its characteristics, weaknesses, and everything else known or speculated about werewolves. I would see if it was true or not. I really didn't want Justin getting involved in the world of werewolves. It was too dangerous and I just wanted one part of my life to be normal.

I closed the book with a heavy thud as Chris came in. He sat down next to me on the couch and looked at me with clear honest eyes.

"Aideen, we need to talk. I'm glad you're here. We could use another hunter in this area. There are a bunch of wolves here, and its getting dangerous. You may have heard about the two people killed lately. A bus driver was eaten alive in a school bus in the middle of the night, and less importantly, Laura Hale was found with bite marks all over her dead body."

"Derek Hale's sister? I knew the Hale family. They had kids a little older than me. They're werewolves?"

"Yes, they are," he sighed, leaning back and getting comfortable, "or at least Derek is. He's the last one alive of that family. See, the tragic fire that burned the house down took out many werewolves. A huge pack that could kill at a moment's notice."

"Are you saying you started the fire? You took their entire family away from them? They were just kids..." I felt so bad for Derek. He may be a werewolf, but even they have feelings. He had lost everyone close to him, and now his sister was dead. I was sympathetic with him.

"No, I didn't. Arsonists did. See, I was out the other night and came across two Betas. One was Derek, and the other was smaller. I don't know who it was. We also know an alpha is running around killing people. We just don't know if they're in a pack together or not."

"And Derek may not be a problem anymore," Kate said, walking in," when I got to town, I was attacked by an alpha. He was large and bulky, but the wolf I shot was lean and fast. That would be Derek."

"Do we know if he's dead or not?" I did feel bad for the guy, but he was a werewolf, a killer.

"I don't know, but we could get information about the other wolves if we went to find out. If he doesn't want to help..."

"Kate, we need him if he knows anything. I don't want you to kill him. Just leave him alone until I tell you otherwise," Chris said with authority. Whatever he says goes, and we both knew. The sad thing was that he trusts me, a sixteen year old hunter over his own thirty some sister.

"Sure, bro. Anything you say." She said will lighting the fire in the fireplace, a mischievous glint in her eye that I knew meant trouble. Chris gave her a look that told her she better listen, and then went to his own room for the night. I grabbed my book to head up to my room when I felt it snatched from my hand. Kate studied the pages, he eyes dancing across the cover.

"Give it back, Kate. Its late and I want to go to bed."

"Reading up on how to do the job better? You'll need it. You are still so young."

"Yeah, well at least I follow the rules and my leader doesn't keep an eye open at night for me."

"I wouldn't be smarting off at someone higher rank than myself. Where did you get this?" I thought about all the books in Justin's room and decided it qualified.

"The library," I said taking it back, "now I'm going to bed unless you need anything else."

"One thing. I'm going to see Derek. If he's alive, he'll be at home. I'm thinking it will be sometime soon, and I don't want to go alone. I want you to come with me. You're bloodthirsty enough when it comes to hunting. After all, you're the one who uses knives, the weapon of passion."

I automatically thought to the very weapon hidden in my boot. I leaned a little heavy on that leg.

"I'm not bloodthirsty. I just want justice. And why do you want me to go? You don't even like me. I follow the rules, remember?"

"True, but you are reliable and strong. By the way, I plan to tell Allison soon, about all this. What do think?"

I felt my jaw tighten. I remembered coming home to find my sister's butchered body, killed by a werewolf. It had mauled her to death and my mom and dad told me that day that our family came from a long line of hunters, same as the Argents. Apparently, the werewolf had meant to kill the next in line to join the hunting party. That girl being me. My sister's death was supposed to be mine, and I wished it had been me every day. I knew that the day you found out was the hardest day of your life, and I knew Allison was too soft to take it.

"I think you should wait."

"Well she doesn't have a sister to lose. Well, you I guess, but I doubt your death would hit anyone that hard." And with that she walked to her room. Same old Kate. I rolled my eyes and headed to my room for some late night reading. When I pulled out the book onto my lap in the bed, I kept trying to read it, but annoying little drops of water kept getting the pages wet. I turned out the light and covered my head with the blankets.


	5. Graveyard Visits

Aideen had held the Argent's door open and I pushed past her as she reached for the cake. I walked through the dark house and noticed it smelt strange. I felt unwelcome and something started to make the wolf in me come out. I knew that scent, but I couldn't pin it. I placed the cake in the on the counter and looked around seeing if I could pin the sent.

"Thanks for the help," Aideen said sarcastically as I laughed. I felt totally different around her. Like there was something more than our friendship. I grabbed her quickly and pulled her into a hug, my heart pulsating to a perfect rhythm. I took in her scent, but this was different from when we were little. I could never forget that scent, so much innocence. Now it carried hatred and revenge. I had my own vendetta, but she had no reason to know.

"So, I'll see you at school?" I asked quickly, releasing her thinking the hug got awkward as she nodded with a smile. She followed me to the door and I got out of the house, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a small bush with blue flowers. It was wolfsbane. I smiled at her and started backing away toward the car. I wasn't going to be the first to break eye contact, but of course because I wasn't paying attention, I backed right into my car and fell down. I made a fool of myself, but in front of her I didn't care because of her wonderful laugh. "I'm ok," I called as she laughed and waved as I climbed in my maxima. I drove off quickly, not wanting to be any where near that house any more.

I gave thought to what I was doing. I had to stop these feelings for Aideen. She had no clue what I was, and I planned on damn well keeping it that way. I didn't want her to find out. I wanted one piece of my screwed up life to be normal. I pulled up to the animal clinic and pulled into the back so none of the passer byes would get suspicious. I walked into the surgical room and found Derek shirtless and leaning on a silver table. "What the hell happened to you?" I asked looking at a bullet wound in his arm. It hadn't healed and it looked like it was getting worse by the second.

"I was shot you idiot," he snapped as I looked at him pissed off.

"I can see that. I am not blind. I was just saying…"

"I don't give a rat's ass. Where's Scott?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I answered but had a flashback of them talking about going to the Argent's house.

"He's with Allison," Stiles answered as Derek began looking around the room. He pulled a surgical saw out and Stiles' eyes grew wide.

"If Scott doesn't get back in time you are going to have to cut my arm off," he said throwing Stiles the saw.

"Are you crazy?" he whispered looking totally freaked out.

"Stiles, if it's done right it will give his arm time to heal," I spoke up as Stiles looked at me like I was crazy.

"Really, Justin, you don't think this as any problem at all?"

"What is so hard about it? What you faint at the sight of blood?" Derek spoke up slurring his words.

"No, but I may at the sight of a cut off arm," he barked back. Derek leaned over the table and vomited black blood. I only seen that one other time in my life and that was when I watched my dad die from a wolfsbane bullet. Seeing that sight gave the horrible image of the gun going off and him falling to the floor. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and pushed Stiles out of the way.

"Give me that!" I barked as he looked at me a little scared and backed away. I placed the saw in the position that met the rubber tube and before I turned it on the double doors blew open revealing Scott. He looked at me like I was the crazy one.

"What the hell are you doing? He screamed as I placed the saw down.

"That looked bad didn't it?" I whispered to Stiles as he laughed.

"Do you have the bullet?" Derek asked as Scott handed it over. "I'm gonna…" his voice trailed off and his eyes rolled back.

"SHIT!" I barked as Stiles and I began examining him. "This is my worst night all over again," I said aloud by accident.

"Scott," Stiles continued not paying attention to what I said. "He looks pretty dead Scott."

"Shut up! I almost have it," he called. I knelt by Derek's head and closed my eyes and clenched my fist, but Stiles had punched him in the jaw before me and Derek stumbled up. "I got it," Scott called happily handing the bullet to Derek. He broke the bullet with his teeth and laid the gun powder and lit it using his lighter. He shoved the burned gun powder into his arm and fell to the floor screaming and howling in pain.

"You ok?" Scott asked when everything got silent.

"Beside the pain, I think I am," Derek answered totally pissed off.

"Ok, I helped you. Now you have to leave us alone," Scott said as I stood behind Derek. Scott didn't like that. "You're siding with him?"

"I was born a wolf and without us, you're kind of screwed," I shrugged as Scott looked angry with me now.

"Well I should go to the Argents."

"Really Scott? Go right to the hunters?" I called.

"They're a lot fricking nicer than him!" he replied pointing to Derek.

"You want to know how nice they really are?" Derek spoke up pushing Scott out of the clinic. I knew where he was taking him, but the clock stroke midnight and I walked out with Stiles as he locked the door and placed the spare key where he got it.

"You going home?" I asked as he looked at me like I was a little clueless.

"Why? You're not?"

"I have a little…business to take care of," I shrugged before getting in my car. I pulled out and slowly drove down the street; I muted my music as the depression was settling in. I pulled into an old looking cemetery that looked like an 80's horror movie set where the fog rolled in. I turned the car off and walked past the tombstones one grave at a time. I stopped at the one on the far end of the cemetery and knelt in front of it resting my head on the top of it. It looked rather new since it very much was.

"Hey Laura, I know I should have been with you that night," I sighed looking at the inscription. "You probably would have had a better chance with me there, instead of…" I stopped myself from moving on. "I was wrong to tell, you know, but you should have listened Laura!" I barked getting angry. I stood up and dropped a red rose and looked at the inscription. "As I promised, I will look out for Derek," I sighed walking away, a gust of wind picked up and a smile peeled on my face. "Yeah, I love you too," I mumbled to myself as I came to another tombstone.

This one was much older than Laura Hale's and I sat next to it. "Dad? I'm sorry," I said as I felt the tears immediately form in my eyes. "I know, I'm not great at revenge since I can't even find who killed you. But I'm not here for that," I slowly whispered trying to suppress my anger. "You remember Aideen? Well, she came back. I wouldn't expect you to remember her leaving," I laughed grabbing a couple of rocks. "Well she moved like three or so years after you died, but anyway she came back. And it feels weird. I mean, I really like her, but I don't know if I should tell her about…what I am. I also don't know if I am getting over Laura too quickly," I sighed throwing a rock, listening it slam against cobblestone.

I rested my head on the tombstone and closed my eyes, instantly being haunted by his murder. But it was like a broken disk. It just began playing over and over again, the gun being fired to his face expression, to his slow painful death. I gasped and quickly stood up, my nails had attracted into claws while my breathing got heavier. I could feel it. I was in my wolf form.

I ran on ahead and jumped over my car, making my way into the woods. I began running, jumping over logs and stumps. I came into a small clearing and walked to one tree seeing a messy spiral embedded in the trunk. I instantly remembered I was the who carved that. I was here, the last spot I saw my dad alive.

I swung my hand and sliced the spiral, growling as my anger really kicked in. I crawled over to the cleared area and laid down in the dirt like a dog. I closed my eyes, getting lost deep in my thoughts. I watched the whole thing for once, getting angrier by the second. I watched myself running after a woman. Even as a young wolf I couldn't keep up with them. I watched her shoot my father in the leg, taking him down in the clearing I was laying in. They talked for a while, I guess. I only caught up when he said to stay away from me. The gun shot fired and I sat up, howling in anger. When my howl had stopped echoing, I heard a faint noise as if someone was coming to me. My pointed ears had gone up and I started looking around panting. I looked from left to right up and down but I saw nothing...


	6. Incidents in the Woods

**Hey everyone. This story is written both by myself and wolfgal97. The chapters will switch between Justin and Aideen. Justin is being written by me and Aideen is written by wolfgal97. We hope you like this and thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to loud howls coming from outside. It was an unearthly sound of a werewolf, and I knew something was wrong. The sound was loud, but something about it broke my heart just to listen to it. The beast sounded like it was suffering. I knew as a hunter that it was my duty to go find it.<p>

I pulled on dark blue jeans and my black boots. I also slipped in a silver knife that I always kept on me into the built in pocket. I put my belt on and the extension strap that hooked around my thigh. Running down the extension strap was a holster for one of my two double edged silver blades. I had one holster for each leg. I also had holsters built in for two little automatic handguns for long distance. Pulling my red leather jacket on, it covered my arsenal of weapons.

It was dark in the house, but I still knew my way around. I slid my way as quietly as I could down the stairs to not wake anyone up. It was still late and Allison still didn't know anything about the world of werewolves. It would be really bad explaining to her why I was totally dressed on a Friday night and sneaking around.

I opened the front door slowly so it wouldn't make sound and went on my way into the night. The howling was still echoing in the distance. Because I didn't have a car, I was going to have to walk to try and find the sound. It didn't seem too far away, but long enough to make me inwardly groan. The haunting noise continued, and I followed my ears, walking in the direction it was coming from.

My traveling brought me to a graveyard that looked like Freddy Kruger would jump out at any second to kill me. I ran my hand down my leg, feeling for my knives out of instinct. Through the thick mist it was hard to see much, but my eyes picked up on things others would ignore.

By a newer head stone that was closest to me, I could see a single red rose left by a loved one. It was sad to see someone was missed, and the howling made the rose look even more lonely. I looked down at the ground by the resting place. It had light footprints of a broad shoe that stood directly in front of the grave. I ran my fingers over the inscription, reading the name that sent chills down my spine. This was the grave of Laura Hale, the werewolf and sister of Derek Hale.

Was that what the howling was all about? Was it her brother calling out for her memory? If so, I didn't blame him. My heart had made the exact same sound the day I came home and found my sister. I continued studying the ground, following the tracks to another stone that looked older and weather worn.

Archibal Topain, a beloved father and husband lay here. Someone had sat in front of his grave. My blood ran cold as I read the last name of my best friend. Maybe Justin had come by here tonight. The night that werewolves were out.

I whipped around as another long howl broke the peace of the graves. If Justin was out here, he could get bit. I would never let that happen. I followed the sounds to the woods behind the cemetery, pulling out my knives as I walked. The silver gleamed in an eerie way, flashing with a deadly light.

I crept through the woods, watching my step and making as little sound as possible. I had to make sure Justin was ok, and I wouldn't be able to do that if the wolf heard me. I had a better chance if I could surprise the beast.

Soon, a dark shape came into my view. It looked like a man because it was standing on two legs, but the pointed ears I could see gave him away. I continued to get behind the animal so it couldn't see me, and I sank one of my knives into it's shoulder. I had been aiming for it's heart so it would have a quick and painless death, but he swung around, and I was only able to get his shoulder.

When he faced me, I pulled my knife from him, and he let out an angry growl of pain. I felt bad that I had only hurt it. I didn't want any living thing to suffer. I holstered one of my blades and pulled out a handgun so I could end this now.

The monster looked at me, right in the eyes. His forest green orbs made me feel calm for some odd reason, but I still leveled my gun with his head. A whimper escaped his fanged mouth and he fell to his knees, still bleeding hard from where I had stabbed him. The silver had hurt him.

My finger touched the trigger of the gun. I was going to end it for this poor creature. His eyes still connected to mine, though his head lulled to the side. He was dying slowly and it hurt to watch. Suddenly, the pain became too much for him and he changed back into his human form.

I dropped my weapon.

"Justin!" I shrieked and ran over to my hurt friend. He fell back, laying on the floor of the woods as he slowly bled out. I ran over to him, kneeling by his body.

"Oh please. Not you. Not you, Justin. You can't die!" I kept chanting those words, trying to keep him with me. I started rubbing his red hair hoping it would sooth him. Right now, it didn't matter if he was a werewolf or not. All I could see was the boy I had spent important parts of my life with. The teen I cared so much about.

"Aideen... it's- it's not your fault." He was trying to comfort me, holding my hand, squeezing hard.

"It is my fault! I freaking stabbed you! Oh, hell. You're bleeding so much!"

"Yeah, that's kinda what happens when you get stabbed." He laughed weakly and coughed up a little blood. I took off my jacket and put pressure on his wound, leaning all my weight on his strong chest. I wouldn't let him die. Not like this. Not because of me.

"Aideen, look at me. It's going to be alright," Justin mumbled. His eyes were rolling around in his head, not seeing anything. I felt his pulse and it was barley there. I started freaking out. I couldn't deal with Justin dying. Pushing harder on the wound, the blood flow started to slow down. He was healing.

Soon, his body stopped moving and we both just sat there listening to each other breath. I lifted up his shirt, exposing his torso to search for where I had hurt him. Nothing was there. He had totally healed and was just fine. Justin sat up and held my hand, but I couldn't look at him. I had hurt my best friend.

"Aideen..." he didn't sound mad or scared, but he did sound tired. I tried to lean away from him, not wanting to hurt him for any reason. I was captured by two strong arms that linked fingers with me. I couldn't resist anymore. I leaned into him and cried. I couldn't stop crying.

I had hurt one of the people I was closest to. I had hurt Justin. My head couldn't even fathom a world without him. He was too important to me.

"Justin, I'm so sorry," I whispered, tasting the salt of my tears. He held onto me tighter. I felt his chin on top of my head. It felt so good to just be close to him.

"It's ok. It's ok. I'm ok." We continued to sit there, just calming each other. And for a moment I felt everything was really going to be ok. That is, until I remembered the fact that I am a hunter and he is a werewolf.

I pulled away from him, positioning myself in front of where he sat. His green eyes followed my every move. I knew we had to talk.

"You're a werewolf," I stated, not a question. He nodded and shuffled, making sure he could see my hands. I knew he was watching to see if I attacked him again. To put him at ease, I took out everything in my belts and tossed it in a little pile to the right of me. He automatically relaxed, but I could still see accusation in his eyes.

"You're like them, aren't you? A hunter. The whole Argent family is, but I didn't know that you were too."

"I am. It was part of the family business. I found out about it when my sister was killed by a werewolf who had a vendetta against my family. He was trying to kill the next hunter in line but he killed her by mistake. I'm supposed to be dead. I learned what we were that day and trained so I could find that wolf and kill him." Justin nodded as if he understood.

"I know how you must feel," Justin said, "A hunter tracked my father down and shot him with a silver bullet while I watched. I was very young. I believe you had left when I happened."

"I'm sorry," was all I could think to say.

"Well, what now? You're a hunter, so you're supposed to kill me. But you saved me by stopping the bleeding... so I'm confused."

"Yeah, its not really an easy thing for me either. Tell me something? Did you kill the bus driver that was murdered? Please don't lie to me."

"No. It wasn't me. It was another werewolf that I'm not affiliated with."

"Derek Hale? Was it him? I know what he is." I wasn't messing around. I wanted to know who was innocent and who was guilty. Though Justin is a werewolf, I still trust whatever human is inside him. I had never caught him in a lie before.

"No, it wasn't him. We know each other. I uh, I used to date his sister before she died." Something inside me flared just a little. Was I jealous of her? No, there was no point. I could tell Justin was still hurt by her death and I wanted to comfort him. I ran my hand down his warm arm, and he patted my hand in thanks.

"So you and this Derek guy are friends?"

"Aideen, if I tell you anything, you have to give me your word that you won't tell anything to the hunters. The Argents, that is. Derek would be pissed off if I told. Especially you being a hunter.

"I swear I won't tell anything. I'm really only working for Chris, and he has me baby sitting his sister, Kate." A low growl came from Justin and my hand instinctively came up in a fist to block my face.

"Kate is the one who shot Derek. I don't like her."

"Yeah, well join the club. She doesn't like the fact I follow the rules. She likes to cause pain." I hated Kate, but she is my fellow hunter. "Justin, I care about you. And I can't kill you. I'm not going to be able to play both sides of this though. I have to kill the wolf that destroyed my life. I have to be a hunter because its something I was raised to do."

"Yes, but will you maybe tell me if the hunters are getting on mine or my packs trail? Please? Just to keep me safe?" That last plea tore my heart out.

"Ok fine. I won't tell them anything about you and I will try to keep you safe. But, you gotta tell me all the people I need to be looking out for. And who all knows about you?"

"Derek, Scott and I are kinda in a make shift pack together. The only person who knows is Stiles and he's human. See, Derek and I were born wolves, but Scott's newly bitten. He's only gone through one moon."

"And it was an Alpha that bit him? Not you or Hale?" As long as Justin wasn't hurting people, it would make me feel better keeping secrets from the hunters.

"Yes. I would never do that." We both stood up, and I started collecting my things. One of my knives was missing and I turned to see it in Justin's hand. He held it by the handle not touching the silver. I took it from him and put it away.

"Justin, I'm so sorry for what happened tonight. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, it's ok. You're just doing your job." I still felt like a horrible person. I turned around to him and pulled him to me.

"Justin, if anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do. I'm so sorry that I hurt you tonight. Please forgive me..." He cupped my face in his hands,drawing my eyes to his.

"There's nothing to forgive. It's ok. It really is. Look, it's late. You need to get home and so do I. Do you want me to walk you there?"

"Nah, I'm good. I can take care of myself. I'm going to the Argent house and I'm going to sleep. I'll see you later," I said, walking away from him. I made my way back out of the forest, seeing the cemetery. I walked all the way to the Argent home, thinking of one thing.

Justin's green eyes. I couldn't get those eyes out of my mind. They told me everything that was going on his mind. I could see all the innocent raw emotions going on in there. The pain, joy, trust. I could see it all.

It was early morning now and the Sun's first rays of light were warming the ground. I crept back into the house. Soon, my tired head hit the pillow and I knew I would be sleeping all day in my clothes. But as I fell into unconsciousness, I thought about Justin and the fact that he didn't look too bad, even as a werewolf. I had missed those eyes.


	7. Trying to do Everything

**Hey everyone Pokemonrul432 here and I just want to thank you for reading so much and thank all the alerters and reviewers, and for the grammer and stuff...I think I got it all if I catch more, I will fix it.**

* * *

><p>"There's nothing to forgive. It's ok. It really is. Look, it's late. You need to get home and so do I. Do you want me to walk you there?" I sighed as she smiled.<p>

"Nah, I'm good. I can take care of myself. I'm going to the Argent house and I'm going to sleep. I'll see you later," she responded walking away. I felt something more than trust in her, something I didn't know and didn't like was in her. Maybe it was the hunter, maybe it was something else, but right now I couldn't tell. I ran back to the cemetery and got in my car. As I turned the lights on my, eyes quickly focused on the rose I had placed in front of the grave earlier. I slammed my fist on the steering wheel and bent it a little. After I tried calming myself down, I drove home which wasn't that far. I looked at the green light coming from my clock reading five fifty five in the morning. I had an hour till I had to get up.

I walked in the front door and slowly climbed up the stairs, when I took my shirt and shorts off. I laid in my bed and just sat there, but I couldn't fall asleep. My shoulder still burned from the silver, even though it was healed. I grabbed my shoulder and closed my eyes slowly breathing, trying to calm down. I turned the light on and looked at my shoulder. A very faint scared permanently was embedded into the skin, fitting the exact size of the blade. She actually got it all the way through to the other side which showed me how good she was which made me fear her even more.

I leaned back on my head board and closed my eyes Aideen's voice echoed in my head, "I came here to kill my sister's murder." A flashback emerged in my mind.

"_There it's done," my cousin smiled walking in my room._

"_What's done?" I asked closing my newest Titanic book given to me by Laura._

"_Remember, I told you I was going to Texas for your dad!"_

"_You really didn't?" I asked as he patted my shoulder._

"_Justin, they needed to pay! They killed your father!"_

"_Austin, what did you do?" Fear came over my whole body as I threw my book on my bed and _  
><em>got in my cousin's face.<em>

"_I did what you should have," he smiled satisfied._

"_Austin, answer my question!"_

"_I killed the next hunter in line, a little girl about the age of nine to eleven," he shrugged heartlessly._

"_Oh my God, you didn't," I said grabbing my head._

"_It was easy, don't worry she was asleep!"_

"_Why! Why?"_

"_Justin, don't you see? Those hunters murdered your father in front of you! If you weren't going to do your revenge, then I had to!"_

"_By killing a little girl? Austin, you have done so many bad things, but this is the worst of them all," I barked becoming angry, I was trying not to let this transformation stop._

"_Justin, please you'll thank me someday," he smirked as I sat in my chair breathing._

"_Oh my God, you killed a child?" He looked at me a little surprised since I was getting so worked up about it. "Get out of my house," I barked. "Go home Austin, I can't even look at you," I growled as he looked at me a little fearful._

"_Fine, but I will be back," he pointed at me grabbing his coat and walking out._

I opened my eyes and gasped for air, _Oh my God, Aideen is after my cousin! _I thought to myself walking around the room. I walked over to my shelf and began going through my books. I went immediately to the only subject that would keep me from panicking, Titanic. I reached on the shelf and pulled _The Titanic and the Californian. _A rather old book, but very well written. I opened to the inside cover and found a piece of paper taped in it.

_Justin, to show my love for you, I found you this, took me forever to find it so it shows how much I care. –Laura_

The seeing of her name brought a smile to my face and made my panic attack a little softer. I read until dawn and placed the book on my end table and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mom was running around like a headless chicken. "What is wrong with you?" I laughed as she looked at me seriously.

"I need your help today!"

"But I got to go hang out with Scott and Stiles today," I wined as she looked at me with the eyes that kill. Even though I was a wolf and my mom wasn't, she still scared me.

"Justin, I am backed up with orders and I need you to just deliver all these bakes! With your speed, you will be done by lunch and then you can hang out with your friends," she demanded as I sighed. "Good, your first drop off this, oh look at that, Stiles," she smiled handing me the cake box. "I'll time you, you have twenty minutes!" she demanded as I ran for the door, I jumped the stoop and ran down the street. I took all the back roads since no one would see me there. I came up to Stiles' place and rapidly knocked on the door.

"Hey, I told you one hour," he laughed as I shoved the cake box in his chest.

"Yeah, tell Scott, I am going to be late, I need to help my mom so I will meet you guys at the movie by noon, just switch things around because if you see that movie without me, I'll kill you," I threatened as Stiles laughed knowing I really wouldn't.

"Ok, see you at noon," he said as I ran home. I got home and my mom sent me out yet again, every time I got home she had another cake ready for me. I had twenty minutes to get to the movies.

"Ok, ok, you did good today!" she smiled kissing my forehead.

"So can I go see this movie now?" I begged as a ding came from the kitchen.

"One more."

"Mom, I have to be at the movies in twenty minutes!"

"You won't take long, it's just the Argent's," she smiled walking over with the box.

"Again? They had one last night!" I barked as she looked at me angrily.

"They liked it so much that they wanted me to make them another so take it or I can hold you up to make you miss the movie," she threatened as I took the box angrily. She smiled. "Oh and Justin, don't forget your paycheck," she called as I walked for the door. I turned around and on the kitchen table sat two hundred and fifty dollars in cash sitting there. I smiled and shoved the money in my pocket. I ran to the Argent's house which lucky for me was right down the street. I knocked on the door and Kate had answered.

"Hello, Justin," she smiled as I looked at her trying to mask my hatred. "You ok?" she asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, I am fine. My mom just wanted me to give this to you." I said handing her the cake.

"Oh, do you want to come in?"

"I would love to but I have to get going."

"Where do you have to be?"

"I have to be at the movies with my friends in fifteen minutes."

"And you walked here? I don't think you're going to make it," she said as I shook my head disagreeing.

"No, last time I made it in ten minutes," I smiled as she looked at me suspiciously.

"Justin?" someone yawned my name from behind Kate. She moved over and an exhausted Aideen stood in front of me, she still smelt like shock, fear, and the woods all mixed together. But she had a new smell to her this afternoon, and I had never smelt it on her before and I couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey, Aideen, you look wrecked," I laughed as she leaned against the door frame. I soon got a strong smell of the Wolfsbane that sat next to the door causing me to sneeze.

"Thanks, that's what women love to hear," she replied sarcastically as Kate looked at me funny from the sneeze.

"Listen, I would love to talk, but I have to meet Scott and Stiles at the movies in ten minutes. You need to go back to sleep," I laughed as she crossed her arms.


	8. The Good Within

It was just before seven and I was walking to Justin's house, his werewolf book I had finished in hand. I was happy to see him again, but I was scared our relationship had changed. And I didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing.

I knocked on the door of the house, smells of pastries wafting out the door. Justin's mom shouted for me to come in. I made my way to the kitchen where she was juggling two cakes.

"Here, let me help," I offered. I held the refrigerator door open for her to set the cakes inside. She smiled gratefully at me while freeing herself of the load.

"Aideen, you angel, how are you?"

"I'm great, Mrs. Topain. I just came to see Justin. Have you seen him?"

"Well," she said, looking annoyed, "he was set on going to the movies with his friends. If he made plans with you and forgot, it's probably because I had him working all day. You can wait a little in his room if you want." I felt bad about him not remembering, but I smiled brightly for his mom. I did as she suggested, going to Justin's room.

I looked around the shelves of many books. While I was there, I replaced the one I borrowed. There was one lying down instead of up. I took a look at it. Inside was a personal note from a Laura. I guessed it was Laura Hale, the werewolf Justin had been with.

I sat on the bed and put my nose into the book for a while. It was all about Titanic, the great ship that so many people claimed was unsinkable. This was sadly proven false when it hit an iceberg and filled slowly with water until it split in half and sunk to the bottom of the Atlantic. Another creepy tid-bit is that most people didn't even drown. They froze to death in the water. It was a horrible disaster.

When I looked up again, it was getting dark. I checked my watch and saw that it was seven thirty. I glared at the time and put the book back. He was thirty minuets late and had forgotten about me. I felt anger flush my body as I walked out the door. It was late and I needed to get home anyway.

_He better have a frigging good excuse when I talk to him next time._

I finally got back to the Argent home. I flopped down on the lumpy couch and flipped on the TV. A news broadcast caught my eye.

"And at the local movie rental shop, the body of the salesman was found. It looks as if some animal, the man suspect being a mountain lion killed him. The young man who found the body, who's name we cannot give out for privacy reasons, is being questioned by sheriff Stilinsky as we speak. And back to the weather-"

I clicked the off button on the remote. My thoughts were speeding a million miles a minute. What if it wasn't a mountain lion? What if it was a werewolf? What if it was my werewolf? I shook my head again to clear the thoughts. Since when did I start to refer to Justin as "mine"? This was getting bad.

"Aideen, dinner's ready. Hey, are you ok?" Allison had come into the room and had found me wallowing on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little freaked out about the attack at the movie store. Do you know who the witness was?"

"Yes, actually. It was Lydia and Jackson. She just texted me about what happened and said she needed a little time to relax so not to text her. I'm worried about them both."

I nodded to show I agreed. Poor Lydia was to prissy to see something like that. Jackson, well, I didn't really care about him. " I'm actually just going to get some sleep. I had a really long day and I don't feel so good. I'll see you tomorrow," I said getting up. Allison hugged me before I had the chance to escape.

"I missed you. We need to hang out, just you and me sometime soon," she whispered in my ear. I smiled at her and tromped up the staircase. I fell onto my bed, getting ready to fall asleep when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in," I mumbled to my pillow.

The door creaked as it swung open. I looked up from my comfy spot to see my least favorite person standing before me.

"Kate, what can I do for you," I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in that way that made me want to say, "well who dropped a house on your sister?" But out of respect, I never had.

"You can be 'sick' from school tomorrow and come with me to pay our local werewolf a visit. Like I said, I need someone I can trust." More like you need someone who will make sure your brother doesn't eat you alive. I really didn't want to miss school, or the chance to flip out on Justin. But my duty came first.

"Yeah, I can do that. What time are you wanting to go?"

"Noon. Be ready." With that lovely note, she finally left me in peace. I rolled over, ignoring the little sting I still felt from being stood up today. I didn't have much experience in the area of boys, but I did know that something like what he did was not ok.

_Blood was everywhere. You couldn't open your eyes and not see red. The pink walls of my sister's room was massacred. I felt fear and dread grip me as I walked over to the bed where the ugly red pooled around. I pushed closer to it, trying not to step into the sticky liquid that etched itself in my mind._

_I was close enough to touch the blankets covering a still lump on the mattress. The smell of rust filled the place. The smell I recognized with blood. Though I knew, even at the young age of ten that under that blanket was something horrible, I still yanked the blanket away._

_It dropped to the floor in time with my heart, wallowing in the red underneath the young victim. I screamed when I saw my sister's mangled body. Her beautiful pale flesh had been torn enough to show the bone. She lay on her stomach so that the message etched in her back could be seen. _

_**Hunter**_

I woke from my nightmare that haunted me at least once a week. the guilt of her death came back to me again. I didn't cry about it anymore. I just... couldn't. I felt like a monster for not being able to do so.

Because of that dream, I remembered my task for the day. I had a werewolf to question.

Though I felt bad for Derek losing his sister, his last relative due to that fire, I needed to know if he was hurting anyone. Justin seemed to trust him, allowing me to give Derek the benefit of doubt. But he could also be lying to the teen. I had given my word I wasn't going to let anyone get hurt to Justin. Kate had already told me that we were just going to talk to him to see if he will help us.

I would make sure he wouldn't die. I had no obligation to Hale, other than the promise to Justin who was on my pissy list today. But I still would keep my word.

I dressed, adorning all my weaponry from the other night. My blades had been cleaned and placed on my legs in the holsters. I had washed my red jacket when I was alone in the house earlier so all of Justin's blood was gone. I tossed that on and went to meet Kate.

She was waiting for me in the car outside. She waved me over to her and I got in shotgun even though older hunters sat in the back two seats. Though I am young, I am experienced and strong. I have rank in the hunter world and Chris lets me have my way most of the time.

We all drove in silence to the edge of the woods where we pulled off and parked. We made our way to the burnt house, Kate and I leading the group. I didn't have my weapons drawn like the rest but I could change that in a second.

When I saw the house with my own two eyes, I felt Derek's pain. His family had been totally destroyed and he was alone. Not only that, but he was living in the place where everyone he loved died. I knew what it felt like to have your life torn apart. I hoped that he wasn't the one hurting people so that I could keep my sympathy for him.

We made it to the door and walked in. The walls and floor were scorched and worn down. This place wasn't safe to live in. It would have been beautiful before the fire.

"Where is he?" one hunter asked. I looked around for any sign of him, but saw none.

"He's probably out back, burring a bone in the yard." the younger one joked. I glared at him. There was no reason to insult anyone.

"Really?" Kate glared, "A dog joke? That's best you got going in there and you're going to get eaten alive. Try something like, 'Too bad your sister bit it before she could have her first litter.'"

"Kate! That's enough!" I wouldn't allow personal jabs at his sister. That was just wrong. She needed to leave his family out of this. But it was too late. A loud thud of bone boy getting tossed into the wall alerted me to Derek's presence. He jumped on the wall and snarled at us. He looked pissed and I didn't blame him.

He then jumped on the banister and kicked the older hunter into the other room. I stood to the side and watched as Kate pulled out her cow prod. Derek licked his lips, glaring at her more than any of us. He was giving her the look I had always wanted to give her.

He shot forward to attack Kate, and she zapped him with the giant taser. He fell to the ground, writhing in agony on the floor. Kate laughed and circled him like prey.

"Wow! This one grew up in all the right places." Now that I payed attention, the shirtless man on the ground did look good. He was impressively fit. Kate had defended herself, so I wasn't going to jump in, but when he tried to crawl away and she zapped him again with a wicked smile, I snapped.

"Kate! This isn't what we came here for. We just came to talk. Don't hurt him just to cause pain. He hasn't done a thing to you." Kate looked at me with that stupid smirk. Derek's grey eyes looked up at me with an expression on curiosity.

"Come on, you never let me have any fun!" Kate teased me. I glared at her and stood my ground.

"This isn't fun! It's cruel! You never said anything about this. All we came to do was talk. We have no proof he hurt anyone. Either talk to him like a person, or leave him alone. And put that thing away now." Derek was leaning against the wall, trying hard to sit up. He eyed Kate warily, but glanced my way every once in a while.

"I think you're a little young to be giving orders, Aideen." Kate was loosing the playfulness in her tone. i didn't care. She was out of line. No one was supposed to get hurt.

"Maybe, but Chris isn't. Do you want me to tell him about today?" Kate didn't move and shot m a death glare. "Then put it away," I said, nodding to the prod. Reluctantly, she closed it and put in back in her belt.

I walked over to the hurt werewolf, keeping a respectful distance. He glared at me, but he didn't attack. Kate stooped down to him.

"Believe it or not, Derek. We didn't kill your sister. Yes, she was severed into two pieces and used to capture you, but we didn't do it. It's a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for me." Kate had gotten playful again. i didn't understand her. I had never seen her like this. She acted like she was... flirting. Derek didn't say anything.

"What, you think I'm lying?" She continued. Derek finally snapped back at her. "It wouldn't be the first time," he growled. I froze at that. Did these two know each other? I watched him, making sure he wouldn't attack anyone.

"Oh, sweetie. How about this? you just listen to my heart and tell me if I'm lying, ok?" With each word, Kate crawled closer and closer to him.

"We... didn't... kill... your... sister..." On the last word, she was right on his ear. I could tell he wasn't comfortable with the situation. Kate backed up.

"You hear that? No blips or up-ticks. Just the steady beat of cold hard truth. We found bite marks on her. What do you think did that, Derek? A mountain lion?" She finished sarcastically.

"Look, Derek. What we want to know is who the alpha is. That's all. Why don't you just help us out?" I asked, trying to sound nice. He looked over at me, not angry, but hurt and lost. I knew that look. He didn't know who the alpha was. Kate saw it too.

"Guess who just became completely worthless?" Kate said, pulling out her gun and shooting at Derek.

"No! Stop!" I yelled, tying to help the wolf. Derek hadn't hurt anyone that I knew of. He didn't deserve to die. He didn't deserve any of this.

He ran fast. I didn't even see him fly out the door. I could hear him run for a minuet when the gun stopped, but after that I had lost him.

"What the hell was that, Kate? You just said we were going to talk to him! Not torture the poor guy! He just freaking lost his sister! why did you do that? You act like you guys know each other."  
>"Oh, are you on his side now? He's a threat to people, Aideen. And yes, we do know each other, but that was a long time ago. Now lets get back. This was all a waist of our time."<p>

Kate woke the guys up while I stormed outside the house. I could feel eyes on me, and I knew Derek was watching. I still felt horrible for what Kate had done, and I felt I needed to try to make it right. I hoped with is hearing that he would be able to hear me.

"I'm sorry."


	9. Inconvenient Shop

I walked through the door at about twenty minutes after midnight and I found my mom standing at the bottom of the stair case not looking too happy. "Where have you been?" she barked crossing her arms as if I did something wrong, which I hadn't except for not coming home to be with Aideen.

"I was helping Derek train Scott some more. The alpha attacked again," I sighed with anger.

"What do you mean?" she asked, flames in her eyes.

"I mean, the video store in the heart of town was attacked and Jackson and Lydia were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Are they ok?"

"They should be. I mean, a little trauma struck, but I'll give it a day or two for them to be completely normal again," I shrugged kissing her head and walked past her. But she had other plans and grabbed onto my wrist and pushed me in the kitchen. Her face had changed back into being mad at me for some unknown reason.

"What's this?" she asked pulling a ripped open envelope. "I can't believe I let you go with Scott and Stiles to the movie tonight," she said bitterly waving the envelope in the air. I couldn't get a good look at it, but when she slammed it on the counter I saw it was the letter from the school reminding my mom about Teacher Parent Conference night. I still had a D but it was a high D in my math class and it said that I must attend with her the conference. Beacon Hills High had this strict law that any student failing a class _must_ attend the conference, and I had no choice.

"Oh that," I said not really caring, "Yeah, I just forgot to give it to you," I added before turning around but my mom had slapped the back of my head and turned me around.

"If you do not get any good reviews from your teachers I am personally going to your next lacrosse practice and telling your coach you aren't playing the rest of the year."

"You can't do that! We have our biggest game Friday," I protested. Ok so even though I didn't think Homecoming was that big of a game, I had to think of something for her to feel sort of sorry for me.

"I don't care if you were in state. I will do it, Justin. Mark my words! Now go to bed," she sighed as I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs skipping a few steps once in a while. I had two classes to fear. Science was at like a 71 and I was getting by just by a hair. And in Math I had a 67 which could get me off the team, but I didn't care right now. I was exhausted and I would come up with a plan during school tomorrow involving Lydia and Aideen.

I woke up early and crammed my folders in my bag and ran out to my car. I got in and headed over to my mom's shop. There was one person I knew who was up at six in the morning and that was Reg, who basically had no life. I ran in the shop and slammed my bag on the counter.

"Dude, I need your help?"

"What did you do know?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Tonight is Teacher Parent Conference night and I need to get a good grade on this homework. I can't get a hold of Lydia, so can you please help me?" I begged, as he crossed his arms. "I'll take your shift for a week."

"Make it two."

"Fine whatever," I smiled throwing the papers on the glass table. After handing him the paper work, I walked behind the counter as some people of our older clients were making their way in.

"Mrs. Carmichael, how are we today?" I asked as Reg walked into the back room to finish my homework.

"Fine, just fine, Justin. Listen, its Mr. Carmichael's birthday tonight…"

"Say no more, I got just what you need," I smiled walking into the backroom. I went to the back freezer and looked through the glass until I found the perfect one. I placed it in a box and quickly made my way to the front. "How's this Mrs. C?" I asked opening the box as she started laughing. The cake had an old man sleeping in a golf cart and she placed the money on the counter. "And if he doesn't like it, tell him I picked it," I laughed as she pinched my cheek.

"He will sweetie. Oh, and tell Reggie that the next time he does your homework he should do it someplace that no one can see him," she laughed hollering at the door. After she left I walked into the back room and found Reg nearly halfway done with my homework.

"How's it going?" I asked as he looked up at me. I knew his face like the back of my hand and the expression he had on told me to back off and get back behind the register. I sat on the stool and pulled my history book out waiting for Reg to finish, any customers, and to leave for school. The little bell rang and I placed the book open to where I left off, as I looked up I could feel my heart rise into my throat. "Hey Mr. Argent. You want another cake?" I laughed as he shook his head and leaned on the counter.

"I want to talk to you."

"M-me?" I asked feeling totally uneasy. He rested his hand on my shoulder and I flinched.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I am just a little out of it; I got Teacher Parent Conference tonight," I said as he looked down at my history book.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me,. So what are you reading there?" he asked as I looked down at the page.

"Nothing, I was just flipping through," I nodded. "So is there anything in particular reason you came?"

"Oh that's right. I was just wondering, where were you last night?"

"What do you mean?" I wasn't going to come right out with it and tell him I was with my friends, why did he care anyways?

"I mean, what did you do last night? Simple as that."

"Oh, well I just went to the movies with Scott and Stiles. Why do you want to know? You don't think I had anything to do with that murder did you?" I asked looking in his eyes as they for one second looked away.

"No, of course not, I just look at Aideen as one of my daughters and she came home rather quickly last night. I just wanted to make sure you two were ok," he said becoming very defensive.

Reg came out and placed my homework in my bag as I grabbed my book from the counter. I pulled my back pack on my shoulder and thanked Reg, then turned to Mr. Argent and nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get to school," I said coldly before I walked away and out to my car. Without giving him a chance to stop me I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to school, when I pulled up the first bell had rung it I had three minutes to get to class, so I slammed my door, locked it, and ran into the building dodging people as I ran by. I got to my math class and sat down in my normal seat and found both Lydia and Aideen's seats empty. I understood Lydia, but Aideen never skipped. I sat there and pulled the homework Reg did out and placed it on my desk as the teacher began walking up the aisles.

He grabbed my paper and looked down at me. "Well Mr. Topain, let's hope you can stay with the class today," he sighed pointing to the two empty seats. I sat there feeling completely lost in the first five minutes and my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and saw it was from Stiles.

_Have you seen Scott or Allison?_

I replied immediately with a no and looked back at the teacher who was still talking about some theory I had never heard of, and I knew I was going to be a dead wolf tonight.


	10. Over Heard

**[A/N: Ok my readers. Little o' wolfgal here went through and to the best of my abilities fixed the grammar and punctuation errors in the whole story. I will try to keep things best I can from here out. Also, I'm sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I've had a really long !]**

The ride back home was also spent in silence. This time, it was because I was pissed. Kate had no right to attack Derek like that. He hadn't attacked her until she insulted him. Though they are dangerous, werewolves have some humanity in them.

When we got back to the house, I didn't bother helping her get anything from the car. I went up to my room, practially fuming. What the hell is wrong with her? I lay on my bed trying to calm down.  
>I knew why I was so mad. It was because I saw myself in Derek. He had his sister murdered and his family ripped apart. He now was totally alone other than Justin and Scott. And we both don't like Kate. Yes, his case is very similar to mine. I pity him if he feels a tenth as horrible as I do.<p>

No living thing that has done no proven wrong deserves to be tortured. I would not stand for it. It was a horrible thing and inhumane to do. The only reason I am a hunter is to protect humanity. I took off my hunter gear and put it in a trunk at the end of the bed. I didn't have to go to the meetings at the school tonight and I had been called in 'sick' today. But I was feeling better and wanted out of the house. I went downstairs to find Chris coming in the door.

"Hey. Where have you been?" I asked. He jumped as if he didn't see me at first.

"You scared me! I just ran up to the bakery shop to tell Justin how good the cakes are. Now I got to go get ready to see Allison's and your teachers."

"About that, I was wondering if I could come with you. I mean, my grades are high and I don't need to, but I want out of the house. It would also be a good time to get my homework from my sick day."

Chris scratched his head like he was thinking about it. "Your grades are never in question," he said and I blushed a bit at the compliment, "so I guess you can if you want. I'm leaving in ten minuets. Be ready." With that, he walked off to his room to prepare. I did a little victory dance and ran to my room to grab my new cellphone Mr. Argent bought me. I had told him he didn't need to, but he insisted.

I slid my thumb across the screen to see if I had any messages. I had two. One was from Stiles asking if I had seen Scott. I shot him a quick message saying no and asked why. My attention then went to the other text from Justin.

_I'm so sorry. Something came up. Please forgive me. I'll see you at school. - J_

Why did my heart beat a little faster seeing his name in my contacts list? Why did I smile when I saw his name? Why did all the good feelings go away when I remembered I got stood up? I didn't reply to him and shoved the phone in my pocket.

I went back to the front door, beating Chris out. Mrs. Argent followed him dressed very smartly. I complimented her outfit and she thanked me with a smile. Chris held the door open for us and I ran out to the red vehicle to jump in the back. My pocket buzzed with a text.

_I haven't seen him or Allison all day. Have you seen her? _

I felt myself get cold. I knew Scott, as nice as he may seem, is a werewolf. A werewolf who is involved with one of the people closest to me. As far as I knew, Allison had gone to school but she may have left with him. The cool metal of the knife in my boot felt heaver. If he hurt her in any way-

The rest of my company got in the car, Mrs. Argent taking shotgun. I was eager to get to the school. If I didn't find Allison, I was going after Scott.

I also wanted to see Justin. I hoped he would tell me why the hell he stood me up. If he didn't there were going to be problems. As much as I care about him, i had my duty to fulfill. I wouldn't hurt him or Scott... to bad. I might knock their heads together a bit if they pissed me off enough.

Through all of my brooding, I finally got to the school. The car pulled to a stop and I got out to see who was there. "See you in a bit, Chris. I want to see if any of my friends are here." He nodded and shooed me with his hand. His wife smiled and waved me off. I went into the school Commons to find Stiles. Instead I found jerky Jackson. I wasn't in the mood to pay games, so I just walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Aideen, the new girl. And you're Jackson. Big tough jock. Now, have you seen either Stiles, Scott, or Justin?" He looked at me like I was crazy for a second before shaking his head. He looked pale and sick.

"Yeah, uh, Stiles and Justin have been here all day. They're in the locker room right now. I haven't seen McCall. You were gone today?"

"Yeah, I was. I wasn't feeling too good, but I'm a little better now. You look like you have what I did this morning. You ok?" His fingers flew to the back of his neck as he shuffled on his feet.

"Ha," he laughed humorlessly, "I doubt it. Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, I gotta go. See you later," he cut off and walked away to the front door. He acted odd. I shook it off and stormed my way to the locker room. It was just down the empty hall and to the rights. It was quiet, making me uneasy.

Suddenly, I heard voices from inside. It sounded like someone was fighting. "Stiles, I know you're worried about her, but right now we need to focus on finding Scott and Allison. Neither of them are answering their phones."

"And that makes me worried too, but you should have seen Lydia! I mean, she saw the alpha up close and personal! I saw the recording on her phone when I went to see her." It sounded like Stiles was now talking back to Justin. I stayed where I was to gain more information. I had learned a long time ago you learn more by listening and watching then asking questions.

"Stiles, Lydia is going to be fine. She'll pass it off as a mountain lion like everyone else and she will be back to her self in no time! Right now, we need to focus on finding Allison and Scott. I haven't even heard from Derek today barking orders at me. Something is up. Hell, Aideen isn't even texting me back. I'm going to the Argent home tonight to see if they're ok if I don't see them here tonight." I decided to put his mind slightly to rest. Breaking a thousand rules, I walked like a woman with a mission into the boys locker room to see Stiles and Justin standing in the corner talking.

Justin, with his superior hearing heard me coming. He turned around to me, his face fearful of someone overhearing him. When he saw it was just the friendly neighborhood werewolf hunter, he relaxed and ran over to hug me. I was overwhelmed by that intoxicating smell I always got from him. It made me shiver with pleasure. Stiles walked over to us as well.

"What they heck? You never texted me back! I have been freaking out ALL day not knowing where you were!" Justin still hadn't fully let go of me, but I was no longer smushed up against his strong chest.

"Where was I? You stood me up, Topain!" I still hadn't forgotten how pissed I was at him, though all bad thoughts to him melted when his puppy eyes looked at me. I wasn't strong enough to fight the power of those eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Derek, Scott and I had business last night." Stiles hit Justin as if to tell him to shut up, but I really surprised him.

"So the killer was the alpha? Not any of you guys?" I asked, needing to know who was innocent. It was my job to stick to the code to protect innocents. But lately, I had spread the term "innocent" to werewolves. It was only to protect Justin, and I knew it.

"How do you know out that?" Stiles glared at me, but even when he tried he couldn't be scary. I decided I would scare him a little. I didn;t need anyone challenging me at the moment. I walked over to him, pulling the the thin knife in my boot out. I didn't touch Stiles with it, but I held it the air next to my eyes. His face changed to that of fear and he leaned back against the lockers away from my reach.

"Because I'm a werewolf hunter. It's kinda my job to know these things."


	11. Parent Teacher Time

**Hey everyone, I just want to say, this chapter in my opinion is another filler chapter, but I promise my next one won't be. If you disagree then great since afterall it is the reader who maters and some of you may think it isn't a filler.**

* * *

><p>didn't want Stiles to know that my best friend was a werewolf hunter, but eventually he would find out and I guess that was right now. "You tell Scott, and I swear to God, Stiles I will kill you," I barked as he looked at a little frightened with a swift nod. The three of us walked out of the locker room and I could feel the anger<em> spewing <em>from Aideen. "Ok what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked all innocent.

"Aideen, if you still think I stood you up, I had a reason," I sighed as her mouth dropped. "No that came out wrong, I wanted to see you…who wouldn't…" Boy I was chocking and she seemed to have gotten angry by the second.

"If you didn't want to be…"

"Aideen, don't give me that, I wanted to be there, blame Derek, he was the one who kept me from you," I called as she looked away. I guess it hall had hit her too much in one day, she seemed to be totally freaked out by something else. "Aideen, come here, it's ok," I said soothingly pulling her in and hugging her as she cried in my arms. I rested my head on the top of hers and started breathing slowly. "Now will you please tell me what's wrong?"

"JUSTIN!" I heard a very familiar voice scream.

"You are so dead," Stiles laughed as my mom walked up to us.

"I have been looking all over for you, if you are stalling so I don't see…"

"I'm not stalling," I answered trying not to laugh.

"Then let's go to your math class and see," she crossed her arms. I guess my heart jumped because Aideen looked up at me still in my arms, I guess she knew I was nervous. "Say good bye to your girlfriend and let's go," she snapped as Aideen and I quickly separated.

"She's not my girlfriend, Ma," I snapped. "We are just friends, and that's _all_," I added. She nodded and started walking down the hall. I turned to my friends and I looked at Stiles who was practically on the verge of laughter.

"She is going to kill you, you know that?" he asked. '

"Of course I know that, you know how uptight she can get," I laughed gently smacking him on the cheek as he backed up a little. I looked at Aideen, she still looked upset and I hugged her. "I'll call you later," I said not getting a response from her, no nod, and no hug back; she was just frozen like a statue. If felt weird but I was in too big of a rush to ask her what else was wrong.

"Justin," my mom barked as I quickly nodded at them and ran down the hall. "You hurt her," she whispered as the two of us walked toward math.

"Who?" I asked looking down at her as she shot daggers at me.

"Your little Aideen friend." I looked back and found Stiles talking to her as she sat on a bench, it looked like she was crying but I couldn't tell.

"What…what are you talking about?" I asked my voice shaky.

"Please Justin, you like her, just tell her that, you don't know if she likes you too."

"I do know, it's because of I am."

"You told her?" she asked sounding serious.

"No, I'm not stupid." I lied to only save myself since I promised her no one would find out but, too late.

"Then tell her, trust me, girls are like…"

"Mom, I don't want to ruin my friendship with her, if I really do care for her I'll set her free," I sighed sticking my hands in my pockets.

"You sound too much like your father sometimes," she laughed as I opened the door.

"Mr. Topain, so glad you showed up with your mother," my teacher sighed as we took a seat. Instantly I could feel my heart drop in my stomach and my stomach drop to my feet, I was totally freaking out on what he was about to say. "Now Mrs. Topain…your son….where do I begin," he sighed heavily as my mom already got that anger look in her eyes. "Your son…has been doing a little bit better since the beginning of the year, but I don't think he is trying hard enough," he continued looking at me as my body began to tense up.

"Justin is this true?"

"No," I mumbled as he looked at me a little mad for disagreeing with him.

"Really Justin, you think you are trying your hardest? Because last I checked you keep talking to Lydia during my lessons."

"Sir, I am only talking to her because she is helping me, anyone with eyes could see that," I barked.

"Justin," mom whispered sounding furious.

"Now that this new girl Aideen has joined our class she has decided to sit next to him and distract him even more."

"So I should pull him off the lacrosse team?" mom asked, my whole world was spinning everything that made me a legacy at this school, all my hard work to get on first string was coming to an end.

"No, I wouldn't be that drastic," he said as my heart slowed down a little. "I have a few suggestions though, Justin, if you wouldn't mind I would like to speak to your…"

"Say no more," I smiled jubilantly and quickly walked out. I stepped outside and took a seat on the bench, the air was still but cold and I didn't care what my mom was talking about all I could think of where the HELL was Scott. About ten minutes later my mom and all the other parents were coming out of the building.

"Get in the car," she demanded.

"Wait, what happened in there?" I asked as she looked at me not to ask questions but she seemed a little happier. I noticed the Argents moving down the stairs, Mr. Argent looking how my mom did earlier, Aideen following behind. "I'll be right back," I called as she sighed and started for the car. I ran over to Aideen and pulled her aside. "Are you ok?"

"Justin, let me go," she demanded, I felt her anger pouring out from her.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" I asked as she stopped shimmying.

"What did you do? You don't know what you did?" she hissed.

"I will if you tell me," I laughed, but that only gave me a pretty hard slap in the face. I felt shock take my body and she looked a tad but uneasy but she was still standing her guard.

"You did change," she snapped, what was that supposed to mean.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she became teary eyed.

"You're like they typical asshole jock that everyone secretly hates," she sighed before walking away. My scar where she had stabbed me a few nights ago started to burn and I leaned against a pillar holding onto it watching her walk away from me. I couldn't take it anymore and looked away and when I did I saw how Allison and Scott decided to show up which made me even madder, but before I could do anything I heard people screaming and running. I quickly turned around and saw a black figure dodging through a bunch of cars. I couldn't really tell what it was but I wasn't going to take any chance with it being the alpha. I ran behind my mom's car as more and more people began running around screaming. I switched to my wolf eyes to get a better look but the creature was still too quick, I moved in and out of cars and nearly jumped when I ran into Scott.

I quickly signed him to go toward the school and I was going to go in the opposite direction, it would get more distance faster. "ALLISON!" Scott screamed as I turned around in fear and ran over to them as I watched Scott push Allison out of the way from a moving car. My heart had stopped when I heard the echoing sound of a gun. I grabbed my chest and felt around as yet another flashback came upon my eyes. My father's face imaged in my head, and I couldn't shake it, the silence was killing me and I finally broke from the flashback and ran to the crowd to see an actual mountain lion.

"You ok?" I asked walking up to Aideen, making sure she was ok. I never got a response from her, she just looked away and with the crowd walked to the Argent's car.

"Allison, come on, get in the car," Mr. Argent barked at his daughter.

"Justin," my mom was calling from hers. I looked at Aideen as she made eye contact this time. I felt horrible as she soon looked away. With my head hanging low I walked to my mom's car and got in.


	12. Together at Last

My heart finally broke when the car door shut after Allison got in our car. Though I remained silent, not letting a single tear fall, I was dying inside. Justin's words had cut me deeper than I expected.

_'She's NOT my girlfriend,'_ he had said so firmly, as if the idea itself was horrible. I mean, Justin is a werewolf, so I know that I can't have a relationship with him. But I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it.

I didn't even have words to describe how I felt. I just wanted to cry. I... I felt alone again. Instead of showing my inner turmoil, I crossed my arms and leaned as far away I could in to car to get away from people. I felt heavy and weighed down as my warm forehead laid on the cool window.. We finally got to the house and I didn't bother with talking to anyone. Even with my bedroom door closed, I could hear how pissed Chris was at Allison.

I went over to the desk in the corner of my room to work on the assignments from today. I didn't want to get behind in in school, though that wasn't my purpose for being here. I just started working on my inequalities in math when I heard a noise. I made no move to prove I had heard anything, but I could tell someone was in the room with me. Someone who didn't knock.

In seconds, I pulled the knife out of my boot and twisted around, pressing the blade to the throat of the intruder. After the shock of not seeing Kate's face, I rolled my eyes and put away my knife.

"What the hell are you doing here, Justin?" I didn't want to act friendly to him, but I also didn't want to hurt him. His eyes held aftershock in them, but he shook it off, green eyes looking at me.

"Is that how you great all your guest?" He was avoiding my question. I got up in his face, puffing myself up in his face to intimidate him.

"You broke in. I don't think that makes you a 'guest'," I growled at him. He could tell I meant business, "Now answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you. I know you're mad at me and I don't know why! I just want to make things right with you..." I felt a little bad when I saw his honest emeralds begging for me to forgive him. It was just like a boy to not figure out why I was mad in the first place, and I was being just like a prissy girl for expecting him to read my mind. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb while sitting down on the bed. I patted the space next to me, telling Justin to sit down.

When he complied, I took in a deep breath to explain my outburst earlier. I looked at him, taking in everything about his face. When did become so pronounced? When had his eyes gotten that mesmerising glint in them that hypnotised me of my will? When did the silly boy become a handsome man?

"Justin, it's not really you that needs to day sorry," I sighed, "It's me. I haven't been completely honest with you. You see, I have found myself... distracted by you."

"Distracted? Am I getting in your way?" He seemed hurt, and I realised I had used the wrong word.

"No, not distracted. Attracted. Justin, I think I like you. You know, not just as a friend. I know you don't need to hear this right now with all you've been through, but it's not fair to keep it from you."

It felt good to get it all out, but my heart still fluttered with anticipation of what he would say next. His eyes had become round with my proclamation. I could't deny that I was surprised too. I wasn't supposed to fall for the werewolf! It's just so cheesy and cliche! I felt like I was in a bad movie for a romantic horror genre that for the sake of all living, hadn't been invented yet.

He knew I wasn't lying. I he could hear my heart and feel my body heat as adrenaline pumped through my veins. It flowed in my blood, giving me that little high to do things I wouldn't even try in my right mind.

"Aideen..." uh oh.

:Justin, the reason I snapped at you was because you seemed so disgusted with the idea of us dating. And I guess I understand with what I am..."

"Aideen, the reason I said that was because I thought the only chance I would have of getting with you was when hell froze over. I had no idea that you actually _liked _me! I would _never _try to hurt you! And what do you mean by 'what you are'?"

I was shocked. He liked me back? What did this mean for me? For us? I wasn't alone anymore.

"I mean the fact that I'm a hunter. I know the basics of your past. I know how you have been wronged by people who claim to be hunters. People who claim to protect humanity by killing things for the fun of it. I mean, in my own group is one of those 'hunters'." I growled the last part thinking of what Kate did to Derek today.

"You haven't done anything, though. I trust you." With this, he took my hand in his own. His palms felt warm and nice, like my hand belonged there, fitting perfectly into the shape of his. Guilt of the day still plagued me. I hadn't done anything, but someone else _had. _

"Justin, I need to tell you why I wasn't at school today. I was on a mission with Kate, Allison's insane aunt. I went to make sure she didn't hurt anyone innocent. She went to speak to Derek today and because you told me he hadn't hurt anyone, I went along to try to keep him safe."

"Go on. What happened?" Justin didn't look mad, so I did ask told.  
>"We came to his house and Kate started to mentally and physically torture him. She insulted his sister and him while shocking him with a cow prod. I made her stop, but she got him a few times. She told him it was the alpha that killed Laura, and not hunters. She then asked if he knew who the alpha was. When he didn't know, she tried to kill him and he ran away. I felt so horrible about not being able to help him before she did that to him."<p>

"You're not Kate, Aideen. You didn't hurt anyone. And now that I know about this, I need to go check on Derek. He's my friend, after all." Justin got up to go when my hand grabbed his arm. He looked back at me, confusion filling his face.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself. I'm coming with you. Besides, I feel the need to make right with Derek."

"Derek isn't exactly the easiest person to talk to, but you can try. I need to tell him about us anyway."

"Us?" My heart stopped beating.

"Yes, us. You know, if you'll be my girlfriend." He blushed a deep red that almost matched his hair as he said this. My skin flushed to meet the same color as his, and I nodded, confirming our relationship. I stood up and prepared to leave, putting on my knives and guns. I didn't think I needed them, but you never know.

When I was ready to go, I watched Justin, who jumped right out of my open window. I looked down at him, making sure he was ok before jumping down and ending in a body roll to lessen the impact of the two story fall. I used the momentum to stand up. Justin's eyes stared at me.

"What?" What was he staring at? Was my hair messed up? Did I have something on my face? I ran fingers on my head to smooth my frosted strands. He smiled in that cute way that made me go to mush.

"Nothing. You're just a little amazing." Now I did blush. To hide it, I started walking away to Justin's car which I could see was parked down the street. He walked with me and opened my door before I could and I climbed in, offering a grateful smile. He grinned back and I was so happy. He wasn't just _Justin _anymore. He was _my _Justin.

He slid in next to me and started the car. I didn't know where we were going, but in that moment, it didn't matter.

"So," he said, trying to make small talk, "how mad is Mr. Argent at Allison?"

"Down right livid," I giggled. I had to say, Allison kinda deserved it. She had run off with her werewolf boyfriend without letting anyone know where she was going. She didn;t even answer her phone! For all we knew, she could have been dead. Now, I was running off into the middle of the night with my werewolf boyfriend to meet another werewolf at a place I didn't know. The only difference is that I had my cell phone and was trained to kill werewolves. I was also armed, unlike Allison had been. She had been soft and vulnerable.

Justin laughed a little. It was light and short as if to get rid of the silence. I offered conversation. "Justin, tell me a little about Derek and where we're going."

"Ok. Derek, as you saw today, is a werewolf who lives in a burned down house that his family was trapped in and killed. He had two relatives left. One was his late sister and the other is his uncle who is in a hospital. He's comatose after the fire burned him so badly. He believes it was a hunter who did it."

"A hunter burned his home with people in it? Werewolves who hadn't committed a crime? Who the hell would be sick enough to do that?" Sadly, one name came to mind. Kate. Kate was sick enough. Or maybe it was just my hatred for her that made me think such a thing. Kate may be loose on the rules, but she wasn't _that _bad... was she?

"Yeah. There were humans in there too. He was born a wolf, but some of his family wasn't. It really hit him hard, too. I know he won't show it, but after getting so close to his family, he's like a brother. I know when he's hurt. He seems to feel as if it was his fault some how. I just wish I could help him..." Justin trailed off as he thought about his hurt pack mate. For the umpteenth time that day, I felt guilt for what Kate did and I felt sympathy for Derek. We have so much in common.

As we drove the was to Derek's house, I noticed Scott at a parking garage. He seemed to be running away from something. "Justin! Look, it's Scott! Something is chasing him." Justin craned his neck to see and started driving to help our friend.

"What the hell?" mumbled Justin as we got out of the car and ran after the fleeing werewolf. Something big had to be chasing him to get him running _that _fast. We broke into a dead sprint, Justin being a werewolf was faster. I held my own and stayed hot on his trail.

We rounded a corner and stopped as fast as we could. Derek Hale had his back to us. He was busy talking and scaring the crap out Scott who had calmed down seeing it was his friend.

"So, can you stay away from her? At least until the full moon so I can teach you?" Derek was trying to get Scott to stay away from someone and it sounded like Allison. Ha, good luck with that.

"Yes, I can do that. Oh, hey Justin," Scott said, drawing Derek's attention to us and off of him. Derek whirled around and his stormy eyes fell on me. Justin saw the death-glare he gave me and stepped in front of me. Derek took a defensive position, and I could see his claws coming out. "You!" He growled. I didn't blame him for being pissed.

I didn't know what to say. I had wronged him in a way that I didn't really do, but I still felt bad. Justin spoke for me. "Derek, this is Aideen. She's my girlfriend." Derek let a low ripple of a sound come from his throat.

"She's a werewolf hunter!" Scott's mouth dropped opened and he looked over at me as if asking for confirmation of this.

"I know," Justin continued," but I trust her. She swore to not hurt us and to try to help. She only wants the wolf that killed her sister." When Justin finished the last part, I saw something in his eyes change. His claws retracted and he looked at bit more calm.

"So now I have to worry about Scott and you getting killed? Thanks a lot Justin," Derek said sarcastically. He looked now at me with a hard face. "You. You were the girl who came to my house this morning. You acted... different than the rest. Why?"

"Because I know what's right and wrong and this morning was wrong. You have done nothing to me and so there is no reason for me to attack you. Plus, I know what it's like to have your sister killed. You may not believe me, but it's true." I stepped out from behind Justin as I said this, also tossing my knives a few feet from me to make Derek be more accepting on Justin and I.

he looked at me with confusion before speaking to Justin. "I like her. Brave and honest. Just make sure she doesn't screw you over." With that, Derek walked off to his car and none of us stopped him.

When he was gone, Scott kept looking at us like we were aliens while I replaced my weapons. Justin glared at him.

"So it's ok for you to date a werewolf hunter but it's not ok for me? How does that work out, Scott?"

"Nah, dude, It's cool I guess. What happened this morning with her and Derek? He seemed extra pissy."

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Hey, We'll see you tomorrow at school. I got to get Aideen home." With that, Justin grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car and put me in. I was in a bit of a daze, an adrenalin rush from the hostile werewolf.

"Justin, are you going to be ok? You can't get in trouble for dating me, can you?"

"In trouble? Nah, the worst he can do is knock my head into a wall, and I doubt he will. He knows I'm not stupid. Besides, you seemed to impress him a bit.  
>We finally got back to the Argent house where all the lights were off. I climbed the wood paneling of the house to get back to my window. When I swung my body inside, I turned around to see Justin sticking his head through to see me. His eyes seemed to be almost glowing green. I could see he was using his claws to hold onto the side of the house. I smiled and walked over to my boyfriend.<p>

I put my face right by his. I could feel his warm breath that smelt like mint. My nose brushed his and he blushed a deep crimson that made my blood boil with lust. His lips looked so full, so kissable.I brought mine closer to his, and we were only half an inch apart. So I had a better idea. Just before he could close the distance and capture my lips, I shut the window, barley missing his nose. I winked at his surprised face and waved as I mouthed goodnight and closed the blinds to go to bed from a very full day.


	13. The Tough Becomes the Teacher

I felt a bit mad she had done that, but I guess the timing wasn't right for her. I sat on the Argent roof for a little bit thinking of how good it felt to be with someone again, yet at the same time it felt weird, as if I was betraying Laura. I mean I still cared for her, but she was dead. Shouldn't I move on? I pondered on that and looked up, seeing how the moon was almost full. By the look of it, we had about a week or so. I got up to go home, but I heard talking coming from inside the house about three windows down.

My curiosity got the best of me and I climbed to the window with light shining through the shades. "Allison, I know being grounded away from your boyfriend sucks, but it's only a few weeks." I heard Kate Argent say slyly. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, well for History we have to research family history and I found this. The Beast of Gévaudan," Allison said intrigued. For what I recall, that was some story of an alleged werewolf killing in southern France in the eighteen century. No one actually knows if it is real since it has been passed down as a legend.

"Oh yeah, I think I have something on that," Kate added. The room got silent and so I decided to leave, jumping from the roof and landing in a bush. I began walking to my car. I heard someone walking around the house as I made my way toward the street. I turned swiftly and looked around.

"Scott, if that's you stop trying to scare me," I called out, but got no response.

"Aideen? Derek?" I felt a little scared at the moment which I barely ever got. I saw two small red eyes looking at me as I felt the blood in my veins run cold. I ran to my car as fast as I could. Jumping in, I started it but turned the engine off as soon as I thought of Aideen. If the alpha dared to try and hurt her, I would kill him. I got out of my car and looked around; puffs of condensation flew from my mouth with every breath I took. I looked around and saw nothing. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me so, I slowly got back in my car and drove home. I noticed it was going on eleven thirty as I pulled into the driveway.

"Where in God's name have you been?" mom barked as I opened the door.

"Chill, I was just with Aideen," I said calmly walking into the kitchen.

"Oh that is supposed to make me feel better?" she snapped.

"Well, maybe you were right." She looked confused since I never told her she was right. "Maybe Aideen and I have…the same feelings for each other." I smiled to myself, grabbing the milk from the fridge. I popped the cap and started drinking directly from the gallon carton.

"JUSTIN!" I choked and spilt a little milk looking at my mom with a little fear. "I am glad for you and Aideen, but use a glass! I put that milk in my cakes," she demanded walking out of the kitchen. I looked to see if she was really gone and I took another sip from the carton before putting it back in the fridge. I looked at the clock, now reading eleven forty five. I kissed my mom's head and ran up stairs. I turned my bedroom light on and nearly jumped out of my skin in fear.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" I asked closing the door behind me.

"Just coming to have a talk," he smirked standing up from my chair. "You're little girlfriend, how did you know she was a werewolf hunter?"

"Really Derek, I don't have to tell you," I answered walking into my bathroom, I was tired and I wanted to go to bed. I didn't want to talk to Derek about this. It was none of his damn business. I changed and came back out hoping he was gone but to my luck he was still there.

"You better tell me or I swear, Justin…"

"What kind of threat are you going to come up with now, Derek? I am not a kid anymore, and you can't scare me into doing whatever you want," I barked as he looked a little surprised.

"Really Justin, I am just looking out for you," he said calmly. "I mean, when you're dad died who was there for you…" he paused, I didn't answer. "Me…who helped you train to become what you are today…" still I didn't answer. "Me…I am practically your brother, so answer my question, how did you find out about your girlfriend?"

"Fine, I was out in the woods about a week ago and she well... stabbed me," I said getting closer to the light to show him the scar.

"So let me get this straight. You are dating a girl who you just met, who happens to be a hunter…and who happens to have stabbed you?"

"No, I am dating a girl I knew since I was four, who happens to be a hunter…and who happens to have stabbed me," I laughed. I crossed over to my bed and climbed in.

"One more thing; what did she mean by her sister was murdered?"

"Well…" I took a deep breath. "A werewolf killed the child," I shivered.

"What do you mean 'child'? She told you how old she was?"

"No, I knew how old she was," I said in a 'duh' tone. "She doesn't know who, but that's why she became a hunter…I know who killed her though." Derek looked at me funny. "My cousin killed her, and now my girlfriend is looking for him, BUT that we have the whole alpha situation that has taken her mind off that, and she's basically joining us," I sighed in a bit of relief. "Now, can I go to sleep?"  
>"Whatever…" he paused and looked at me. "Never mind," he shook his head and walked away. He jumped out my window and I turned my light off quickly falling asleep.<p>

"Justin," mom shook me as my alarm started to go off. "Get up," she snapped. I stayed in my comfy bed. I didn't want to move or anything. "Fine," she sighed. She pulled my blankets down and placed her freezing hand on my stomach.

"WHAT!" I barked looking at her.

"Get up," she demanded as I sat up. I looked up at her as she rolled her eyes and started for the door. "And Justin…don't even think of wearing the same underwear today," she reprimanded pointing to my boxers as I climbed out of bed. I walked over to my dresser grabbed my clothing and immediately changed. I walked into my bathroom and drenched my hair with running water and quickly shook it. I was so glad I kept it short since all I needed to do was shake my head and my hair would naturally stick in small spikes. I reached for my toothbrush, but immediately stopped when I felt a burning sensation in my shoulder. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw a spot of blood slowly forming on my shirt where my stab wound was.

My eyes changed to a forest green and a low growl came out. I looked down and everything was normal except the small burn that still rested. I took a few deep breaths before I walked out of my room and downstairs. "I'm heading over to the shop, so I'll be home after I get off work," I called as I got a faint response from my mom. I threw my backpack in my trunk and drove to my mom's little shop. "Morning Reg," I said throwing the door open. I nearly busted a gut seeing his frightened face as I walked in.

"Your shift doesn't start till after school," he smirked looking at me funny.

"Yeah, I know, but I need…"

"No, Justin, I can't keep doing your homework for you," he barked as I rolled my eyes.

"No, I need a cake," I said as he looked shocked. "Just take it out of my paycheck." I pulled one of my mom's most expensive cakes out.

"Dude, you got to pay for that here. Do you know what your mom will do if she found out about this?"

"Does it look like a care?" I replied as the door opened.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" Reg was talking to the person behind me. I placed the cake back and turned around to find Derek standing right behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he looked at me even angrier than last night.

"Oh, just wondering…" he snapped shoving me into the backroom. "Scott's first full moon is coming up and you are chasing after a skirt," he snapped.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is I have to do all the work with Scott! Do you know how hard this is? He won't stay away from the Argent's he is going to get himself killed or _all _of us killed," he barked shoving me into a seat.

"So what, you want me to train him now?"

"No, just keep Allison away. She is making him weak."

"Are you fricking kidding me, Derek? How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, just do it." And with that said he walked out of the shop. I came back from the employee office and Reg was looking the same stoned self he always looked.

"I'll see you later," I sighed, walking out and into my car. I called Stiles and discussed with him what happened a few moments before and how he had a plan which gave me a worse feeling then how Derek made me feel. _Great, I'm going to be dead before the full moon._ I thought to myself as I pulled up to the school where I found Stiles waiting in the spot I usually parked in.

"So…what's this plan?" I asked as he threw duct tape at me.

"You'll see, just put this in your bag," he smiled as I shoved the tape in my bag. We walked up the steps and Allison was talking to Aideen by the lockers. Both girls saw us and we walked over. I hugged my girlfriend, it sounds so strange yet good at the same time, from behind.

"It's about time," Allison laughed as I could feel Aideen's heart pick up a little.

"So we are going to hang out during free period?" Aideen turned to me as Stiles started making the kill motion across his neck.

"I can't, I got a lot of…" I looked at Stiles who was pretending to read from a book, "Studying to do," I said as he touched his nose.

"Really, you never study," she laughed as I started scratching the back of my head.

"Well the truth is Stiles, Scott, and I are practicing for the game Friday and coach said he wants us on the field during free period," I answered as Stiles smacked his face.

"Justin if you don't want…"

"Aideen, I do want to be with you," I said lifting her by her hips as she started to smile.

"Then tell me the truth."

"Fine, Stiles and I need to train Scott today," I whispered in her ear.

"I thought that was Derek's job," She replied back in my ear.

"Long story?"

"What is?" Allison asked as Aideen turned around quickly her hair smacking me in the face.

"Oh what happened last night," she smiled.

"With the part of you two sneaking out?"

"You told her?"

"She knew," Aideen shrugged as I grabbed her hand. Our fingers had slowly intertwined and to me, this felt perfect like the missing piece to the puzzle was found. The bell had rung and she dragged me to first period which was my dreaded math class, which lucky for me, my mom had actually not pulled me off the lacrosse team for.

"Mr. Topain, I want you sitting in the front," my teacher demanded pointing to the front seat.

"But, then I…"

"Now, Mr. Topain." I let go of Aideen's hand and took the seat dead and center. Lydia, looked at me totally shocked and by her face I knew she was scared for me to fail. I took the seat and the class started five minutes in and I was totally lost. I kept looking behind me seeing my girlfriend and Lydia four rows behind me, both of them looking totally worried. "Mr. Topain?"

"Um...X=9.4?" I looked at my paper as he gave out a huge sigh as the bell sounded. Everyone cleared out and Lydia came up to me.

"I'll meet you at the bakery to help you?" she asked as I nodded. I sighed mentally since I knew she would help me with this, and my heart seemed to have slowed down a little as I felt Aideen grab my hand.

"You ok?"

"No, I am totally freaking out," I bit my lip as the teacher cleared him throat.

"Mr. Topain…" he made the come here motion with his finger and the two of us walked to his desk. "Alone, Mr. Topain."

"Ok…I'll meet you in history," Aideen said bitterly walking out the door.

"Ok, I don't get it, I moved you closer to the board and you still aren't paying attention. You sit by Lydia and Aideen and all you three do is talk. What is wrong, boy?"

"Well as I have tried telling you sir, is that Lydia, Aideen, and I are not talking about randomness, we are talking about your lesson. Lydia is just dumbing it down for me so I understand it. But when I tried explaining that to you last night you completely ignored me."

"Is this the truth?"

"Yes, it's the truth," I blurted like 'you idiot'. "I'm sorry, but if you don't believe me ask Lydia, she'll tell you," I sighed as the warning bell rang.

"Get to class, I'll think about it." After he let me go I ran down the hall jumping staircases just to make it to class. My history class felt like it flew by since we were finishing up the French Revolution and I was really excited since tomorrow we were starting the Titanic, which made me extremely happy. As my history class ended I hugged Aideen and ran over to Scott and Stiles.

"Ok, we have got a little surprise for you," I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Guys, how is this going to help with training to get angry?" Scott asked as we walked onto the lacrosse field. I pulled the duct tape out and tied his hands up.

"Well I think this will get you plenty angry," I answered as Stiles through me my lacrosse stick. He picked up his and held up some plastic device.

"Now, I took this from coach and it's a heart monitor. The change comes from the rising of your heart, so well we monitor it and see how high it gets and how angry you get," Stiles answered as I cradled the first ball in my stick. I threw it and smacked Scott in his shoulder.

"Guys, I don't like this," Scott replied as Stiles threw the next ball hitting his chest. I got the next hit hitting his groin and knocking him to the floor. We kept going back and forth, the monitor seemed to be picking up and Scott was almost in a ball. I could hear his breathing getting heavier. Stiles plan was actually working. Scott screamed and the tape broke and he stood up, Stiles started laughing as Scott started to breath deeper.

"Well, well, well," we heard a familiar voice. The three of us looked to see Aideen walking up to us.


	14. Being Unprepared

"Well, well, well," I chuckled lightly as I walked over to the boys on the lacross field. I could see they had been trying to get Scott mad to see if he could control the change. I knew that if I was going to protect them, I had to know everything they did.

"Hey, Aideen," Justin whispered while twisting his strong fingers into my long ones. His skin was rough, but warm. It felt good to touch him. It felt good to know that he would always be Justin, even if he was a bit more furry sometimes.

"I hope you all know you have a stalker," I hiss in a low tone so only those privy to werewolves could hear me. They all followed my pointed gaze to Jackson standing across the other side of the field. Stiles shrugged it off easy.

"He's too stupid to figure anything out. We got it covered."

"Sure you do," I giggled, squeezing Justin's hand, "I just wanted to let you know that fee period is almost over and we all have Econ next. I came to collect my boyfriend." At my flirty tone, Justin swiveled me around to face him and he put my arms around his neck and then pulled me closer to him. "Are you ready to go?" He asked in my ear. I nodded, my head laying in the crook of his neck. It just felt so good to be able to trust someone with everything.

I smiled and waved goodbye to Scott and Stiles who smiled and half-waved back. Just to also piss him off, I smiled cheesy and waved in a dramatic way at Jackson to let him know he's been seen. I didn't trust him one bit.

I had already grabbed my stuff before I came out to see Justin, so I just followed him to his locker to get his book and trapper. It was the first time I saw the inside of it. On the door to the locker was a picture of toddler versions of us together. I was climbing a tree and Justin was grinning like a mad man up at me, grabbing the lower branches to follow me. I remember that picture being taken the day before we left. I had the same copy taped to my mirror at home.

I tapped the corner of it and blushed. "How long has that been there?"

"Well," Justin smiled, pulling out his things and closing the locker, "It's been in all of my lockers and cubbies in all of my grades since the day you left. I remember being a little kid and looking at it every day wishing my best friend would come back. I felt tears pooling in my eyes when he said this. There were no words to say how I felt, so I just mumbled "Thanks."

Justin nodded and held the door open for me. I found my chair next to his and settled down. Scott and Stiles followed us in, Allison coming in after them. Stiles sat next to Justin, and Allison stole the spot separating him from Scott. I remembered what Derek said to Scott about avoiding her. I knew he had been in her room the other night, but it seem he actually had tried all day at school.

"Hey, Scott! Good news! I got the teacher in science to let us be lab partners! Now we can be together more." I almost started laughing at the dumbstruck look on the gold eyed werewolf's face.

"Really?" he asked weakly. "That's great. Just... super."

The Coach Bobby walked in and I pulled out my book to start the reading when he suddenly started ranting like an idiot at Scott. The whole class was watching him, and I could tell he was struggling from making the change to a wolf. I glanced at Stiles, who's backpack was beeping from the heart monitor on Scott. Scott was getting really mad, and that was a deadly result. I liked Scott enough. He's a little whiny, but nice enough. But, if he changed and started attacking people, the cold metal of the blade in my boot reminded me of my purpose to protect humanity.

Luckily, he started to calm down and coach stopped flipping out on him. On a second look, I could see Allison was holding his hand. So she calmed him? Kept him human? That was a new one. I actually hadn't heard of a hunter and a werewolf being together before Allison and I. Maybe that's because it never ends well... Even though she didn't know about this world yet, she will eventually. Only then would we find out how she would react. Hopefully it will be me or her father telling her instead of her aunt.

Class finished eventually, and we all finished the day. We all, minus Allison, headed out to the parking lot when Stiles had a _wonderful_ idea to key some one's car and blame it on and I were getting in his car when we saw a bunch of guys come out and start pounding on Scott. Stiles stood to the side cringing while Justin started to get out of the car. Before he left, I grabbed his arm to stop him. It was Scott's test, not his.

A teacher came out and stopped the fight, but he gave Stiles and Scott detention for the rest of the day. Justin just rolled his eyes and started the car to drive off. "Want me to take you home?"  
>he asked. I shook my head. I wasn't ready to see Kate again.<p>

"Nah. Actually, I was wondering if we could hang out. I don't care where."

"Well, I have to work for a bit today at the bakery, but if you want to come by and help, you can."

"Will I be paid?" I tease. He put his arm around me.

"What would you like to be paid in?" My heart started to flutter in my chest.

"A kiss?"

"One kiss coming up." I closed my eyes and waited for the magic and fireworks when I smelt chocolate. I opened my eyes to see a little Hershey kiss on the flat of Justin's palm right in front of my nose. I giggles and unwrapped it, popping it in my mouth whole. "That works," I saw with the candy melting on my tongue.

We pulled up to the bakery and went inside to find Lydia waiting on us. I remembered that she was supposed to help Justin with his homework.

"Ok, before Lydia starts saving you on math, give me a job to do," I said in a teasing manor.

"Can you just stand at the register and take any orders if we get them? It's easy. All you do is answer the phone or run the register. If you need any help, let me know. It should be a pretty slow day." I nodded and let him and Lydia get to work.

About thirty minuets passed until they finally got through his assignment. Justin was a surprisingly fast learner when it was explained for him, and Lydia was a very good tutor. When they finished, Lydia came over and hugged me goodbye and left.

"Aideen, I'm sorry I had to leave you alone like that." Justin looked like I may freak out with anger. Instead, I laughed.

"No, it's really cool. Lydia is very nice to help you with math. Honestly, I don't know how she does some of it." He smiled warmly, his green eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Well, I still feel bad and I want to make it better." He ran into the back and came out with a tub full of M&M's and offered them to me. I picked out a green one that reminded me of his eyes and tossed it into the air, catching it in my mouth. I smiled while eating it, quite pleased with myself. Justin laughed and applauded in a mocking way. I rolled my eyes and leaned in. I _really _wanted to kiss him now.

Just as he was about to close the distance between us, Stiles broke into the door. "Guys! We gotta- oh! What the hell? Am I interrupting?"

"Yes, but tell me what's so important before I kill you," Justin seethed. I snorted, even though I was disappointed. I had been so close!

"Scott just found Derek talking to his boss! He thinks he's the alpha. We're all supposed to meet Derek at the school in fifteen minuets! He's bringing the vet." Justin and I didn't question any further. We ran outside to get in his car and made the drive to the school in ten minuets. Stiles and Scott pulled up in the Jeep right after us and we all went to meet the black car in the front.

Derek got out of his car and stood by it with his hands in his pockets. Justina and I met him first and Stiles and Scott crowded with us.

"Did you bring him?" Stiles asked. Derek moved over to show the vet unconscious in the back seat of his car. "Well he looks comfy," Stiles mumbled. I didn't care. If this man was the alpha, he had killed people. Comfort was the least of his worries.

"So whats the plan?" Derek asked, quick to get down to business.

"You said I was connected to the alpha. I'm going to call him out." Scott then turned around to go inside. Stiles loyally followed him, and so did Justin after a quick hug. "Stay here. Derek will protect you," he said, giving a pointed glare to the other werewolf. Derek nodded in a grudging way. Only then did Justin follow.

Derek and I were then alone. We didn't really day anything to each other. But something came to his mind, and he apparently wanted to share it.

"You're not like the rest of 'em. You're different. You seem to be almost nice to werewolves. You even got one to date you. You also don;t have the smell. My sister... my sister would always say you could smell a hunter before you saw them from the emotion of hate for our kind coming off of them. You, I don't smell it. Only once have I smelt that on you, and that was when you talked about your sister."

"That's because I plan to kill that werewolf. You and Scott and Justin may be wolves, but you haven't hurt anyone. Why should you be killed if you live in peace? That's how I see things. The alpha, though. He needs to die. He bit Scott and has killed many people. I will not hesitate to see his death." Right when I finished saying this, a moaning sound of a dying cat escaped the loud speaker of the school. Was that Scott? Trying to... howl?

Derek leaned his head back against his car. "You gotta be kidding me," he grumbled. I wanted to laugh so bad, but I knew that it wouldn't be nice. Scott was actually trying to howl, and that's what made it so pathetic. Why didn't Justin just do it?

Over the next few seconds, a loud growl sounded throughout the place. Derek glanced over his shoulder, impressed by Scott's improvement. I had to say, I was too. The call stopped and the three boys came from the school. Scott looked a little smug and I could have sworn I saw Justin laughing.

"What the hell was that? Are you trying to bring the whole state here?" Derek was right. The howl was really loud, and it could possibly attract people.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to call out the alpha. I guess it was a little loud..."

"Yeah... and awesome!" Stiles sang. Derek glared at him.

"Shut up!"

"C'mon, why do you have to be such a sour wolf?" Stiles asked the very pissed looking Derek. Suddenly, Justin brought something to our attention. "Where's the vet?"

"What?" Derek asked, turning around, "I didn't do anything to him!"

"It's true," I confirmed the werewolf's word. Just before we could say anything else, I was slammed against Derek's car. I felt the wind being knocked out of me, and I was barley awake when I saw a claw drive through Derek's chest. I focused all my energy on getting my knife out. Justin looked at me, but I waved him away, mouthing to get the guys out of here. He did as I told him and grabbed them both to run into the school. The alpha ran after them to attack the doors, trying to get inside. I ran over to where he tossed Derek and checked for a pulse on his very still body. He was alive, but very weak. I knew he had to stay awake to heal.

"Come on, Derek. I'm going to get you out of here." I grabbed him from under his arms and dragged him the best I could. Derek was very muscular, and it made him heavy. I got him to the passenger side door and opened it. I lifted him the best I could and pushed his legs in before I shut the door.

I turned around to face the alpha. Out of instinct, I rammed my knife into his neck. He howled in pain and shoved me aside in a blind fit. He was trying to kill Derek and me. I had claw marks in my waist, letting blood flow from me. Curled up in agony, I started crawling to the car. I got in the driver seat and started the ignition with the keys that were already in. I grabbed the blanket from the back seat that had covered the vet and pressed it to my abdomen. I started driving away the best I could. When I got the chance, I looked over to see Derek's eyes fluttering in and out of consciousness. He was barely healing and blood was still pouring from him. I peeled away the blanket on me, and pressed it onto his wound, driving one-handed.


	15. Locked Up

**I just want to say before you start reading that I am sorry for how rushed this chapter may seem, but I got a bit of a cold that causes me really to not pay attention so well so if at parts its rushed sorry. So here we go!**

* * *

><p>Scott, Stiles, and I had closed the door behind us and we were still holding onto the doors, but suddenly they stopped shaking and I looked out the window. The alpha was gone. "Ok, I think we're good," I sighed in a bit of relief.<p>

"We need to lock the doors," Stiles answered.

"Hmm, I think that is what that chain was for but we decided to use a break lock to open them, didn't we?" I barked, looking at Stiles.

"We can use that," Stiles shouted, looking for the bolt cutter, but it wasn't anywhere around.

"Um…it's right there," Scott spoke up, pointing to Stiles' jeep.

"Great, now how are we going to…" Before I could finish my sentence, Stiles ran out the door, slowly but surely moving toward his car. He grabbed the bolt cutter and held it above his head like a little victory. Behind his jeep, the alpha was pacing like a dog in heat looking for any of us. He looked a little injured too.

"STILES!" Scott and I started screaming, pointing to the alpha. He turned around and stopped jumping and started running for the doors. It was too late. The alpha saw him and was on his trail. He jumped through the door and we slammed it shut. I stuck the handles of the bolt cutters in the door and the three of us backed away, ever so slowly.

"Ok, we're locked in here. Now what?" Stiles turned to me sarcastically as I ripped the flashlight from his hand.

"Now, we find another exit," I sighed as we started walking through the halls. The silence of the empty hallways brought a slight fear. I never felt like this and I think Scott picked up on it, 'cause he kept looking at me funny.

Stiles stumbled into a classroom probably thinking it was safer in there. "Stiles, what now?" Scott called as the two of us walked in.

"Why don't we just sit here for a little see if anything passes?"

"If we do that, we'll end up like Derek…dead," I said slowly trying to actually picture it not true.

"He's not dead," Scott slammed my chest.

"Dude, he got stabbed through the back! You didn't see the blood oozing from his mouth?" Stiles asked as I could hear some sound of metal being scratched. Since Scott was fighting with Stiles, he didn't hear it. Their argument was stopped when a black looking box flew through the window, little shards of glass raining down upon us. "That…that's my battery," Stiles stuttered as we looked out the broken window.

"We need to move, NOW!" I barked turning the flashlight back on and began running through the halls.

"You think Aideen is ok?" Scott sighed trying to get us to talk.

"She's fine. I know her like the back of my hand."

"Guys I don't want to die in the school," Stiles said as we climbed the stairs. We walked into another hallway, the moonlight shown through and I looked out and saw a black figure on a roof. Scott and Stiles saw it too and I immediately turned the light off, but I was too late. Two red eyes stared at us and started jumping roof from roof.

"RUN!" Scott screamed as we all ran through the hall. A loud shatter of glass came from behind, and soon following was the sound of a panting dog. We ran down the stairs and found our way into the guy's locker room.

"Ok, now what?" Stiles looked at me.

"Do you have to keep asking that? I don't think properly under pressure."

"You mean you don't think at all."

"Stiles, I am not messing around! SHUT THE F-"

"SHUT UP!" Scott interrupted me. "Someone's coming," he added. I heard it too, so we started to try and find hiding spots. The only ones we found were the lockers themselves. I shoved myself into the nearest one. I heard the door creak open and sounds of footsteps coming in. I bit my lip trying, to hold my breath. I heard Scott scream and I opened my locker and saw the Janitor standing there causing him to scream. Stiles jumped out of the locker he was hiding behind, screaming.

"You three aren't supposed to be here," the man scolded.

"We need your help! There this…" "Yeah, go tell your wolf story somewhere else. Now go home before I call your parents," he added shoving us out the door. That second the door slammed shut and the janitor screamed. He was pinned to the door and spots of blood shot on the window. The three of us watched in horror as the janitor was being ripped to shreds.

"Go, go, GO!" I barked as we heard the hinges ripped off the wall. As we ran I looked behind me and saw the dead Janitor on the door and the alpha standing above him. We got away fast enough, but I was still freaking out.

We must have been there for like an hour and now we were walking through the steam rooms under the school. We outran, oddly enough, the alpha at least three or four times and I heard a cell phone go off. It came from directly above us… Scott heard it too. "Allison?" he sounded like he wasn't expecting her. But if she showed up then we had a chance at freedom. Scott immediately called her and they talked for a few minutes. "Ok, let's go," he said looking at me.

"Where?" Stiles questioned.

"The lobby of the school," he demanded as we ran through the halls of the steam rooms and finally emerged to the ground floor. I was sweaty from all the heat in those rooms and when we barged through the double doors, Allison came through another door. To my surprise, so did Jackson and Lydia.

"What is going on?" Allison demanded as we all gathered.

"Allison, you don't need to know. Right now, we just need to leave," I barked, looking around.

"We are not going anywhere unless I know what is going on," she barked. But to our dismay, the ceiling above us was caving in.

"Not now!" I barked as she stood her ground. By now everyone noticed it and we ran toward the upstairs staircase and took off running. The ceiling broke, and the alpha was on our tails. We finally made it to the cafeteria, and Scott bolted the floor and roof bolts while Jackson and I began stacking chairs up against it. The girls joined in and began stacking things.

"Guys…guys," Stiles called but we were all stacking so much things. "GUYS!" he barked when we finished.

"What?" we turned as he pointed to the windows.

"Congratulations, you successfully locked us in. Now, what are we going to do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" I looked out the window and noticed the stillness.

"What is going on?" Allison asked, sounding completely freaked out. Scott was panicking and it wasn't looking good, but I was wondering what he was going to come up with.

"It's Derek, he was the one killing everyone! The movie guy, his sister, and now the Janitor," he snapped, as my eyes went wide. Stiles and I shoved Scott over.

"What the hell?"

"Justin, I don't want to hear it, I panicked."

"You panicked? We all panicked, but blaming it on Derek? What if he isn't dead?" I barked under my breath.

"You said so yourself, no werewolf could survive that," he hissed.

"We need to call the cops," Jackson spoke up.

"NO!" Stiles snapped.

"Why not? They'll come and everything will be ok,," Jackson snapped back. They went on for a good ten minutes when Lydia sighed and pulled her phone calling 911.

"Yes, hi, we are locked in Beacon Hills High School with some crazy killer and we need the cops as soon as possible," she said, her voice a little shaky. "No, I am not making this up. Please this is…" she pulled the phone away and looked utterly confused. "She hung up on me, and said it was a prank call." Great, the alpha was one step ahead.

While everyone was discussing what to do I walked to the back corner and pulled my phone out.

"Come on, answer, answer," I whispered, biting my bottom lip.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Justin, I…I'm sorry," Aideen groaned.

"What happened? Are you ok?" My heart had stopped.

"I'm fine, just fine," she continued to wince.

"We need your help. The alpha is onto us and right now we're stuck in the…" I was stopped by the sound of the rumbling doors.

"Justin?" I heard Aideen call out.

"Guys, get to the stairs! NOW!" I yelled again as we all ran.

"Justin?" I hung up on her, knowing I would pay later, but we needed silence. The six of us of found one of the chemistry doors unlocked and shoved ourselves in there.

"What was that?" Lydia asked, pointing to the door.

"Nothing, it was nothing," I panted, looking out the window.  
>"Bullshit, Justin! You know what it was. Tell me, damn it," she barked, turning me around. I froze I didn't know how to answer her. I couldn't lie. Everyone knew I was a horrible liar. I turned away and looked out the window again.<p>

"We need a plan," Stiles blurted.

"No shit, Sherlock," Jackson hissed.

"Well if we get to the roof, then we can climb down the emergency exit, and get to the cars. I mean we have Derek's and Jackson's, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, and for that we need the keys which is in the procession of the _dead_ janitor," Scott barked back.

"Well then one of us will have to go look," I sighed.

"I'll go," Scott stepped forward as Allison cut him off. They silently spoke. I didn't bother listening since I was trying to think of a good way out of here.

"You can't go unarmed," Lydia spoke up. She looked over to the chemical case and slightly smiled. "I can make a Molotov Cocktail," she said as Stiles questioned her. "It's a self igniting bomb." How did she know how to make that?  
>After watching her add chemical after chemical, she asked Jackson for the final ingredient; Sulfuric acid. Jackson hesitated before grabbing a small bottle and Lydia mixed in the last of it. She corked the bottle and handed it to Scott. We watched him leave and then lock the door behind him.<br>Not that I cared much, but when Scott was gone, Jackson got a little friendlier with Allison. He grabbed her hands to make her stop shaking and she didn't pull away or anything. By the look of it, Lydia saw it too. "Jackson…you did give me Sulfuric acid, didn't you?" she asked, looking at the platform of chemicals.

"What's the big deal?" he asked. not caring.

"You need sulfuric acid if you want it to blow up," she barked back. After we got silent a few seconds later a loud howl came from inside the school, causing my heart to stop. Jackson dropped to the floor and screamed while I closed my eyes. I knew it was the alpha and he wasn't going to find us,. I was going to keep my mouth shut no matter how hard I wanted to reply. When the howl died down, Jackson slowly stood up and Stiles looked at him funny.

"What is that on your neck?" Stiles asked as Jackson grabbed his neck. " Nothing," he hissed


	16. After Effects with more Battles

**Hey guys! I hate to sound like a baby but... actually, I lied. I don't mind! REVIEW THE FLIPPING STORY! Teehee, ok. I'm good. -Wolfgal97**

* * *

><p>I was bleeding badly, but I had to get Derek and I somewhere safe before I passed out from the loss of blood. It seeped into the material of Derek's car. I grunted in pain as I applied pressure to his wound, which was more fatal than mine. The bleeding had slowed, but not enough.<p>

"Come on, Derek! I need you to stay awake." I removed my hand from his body long enough to smack his face a few times. His eyes fluttered open and looked around. He was awake and could heal faster. I kept glancing at him every few seconds, but my eyes mostly stayed on the road. I could see black coming in at the edge of my vision.

"Where- where are we?" Derek slurred his words.

"In your car," I hissed through my teeth, "getting the hell away from the school and the Alpha. I'm taking you home so you can heal and I'm going back to help Justin and the others."

Derek looked me over and saw the claw marks in my stomach. He gave me a wary look, as if he actually cared about my safety. He took his jacket off of himself, the blood staining, and pressed it to me to stem off the blood. It gushed out under his fingers and his stormy eyes flashed blue has he focused hard on not hurting me.

"Aideen, that's a deep cut. You've lost a lot of blood."

"It's just a scratch. I'll be fine." We both knew I was lying. My vision faded more.

"You may be past the point of medical help. I know one thing that could save you if you survived it..." I was shocked. Not at the offer of becoming a wolf, but at the fact that Derek wanted to save a hunter.

"Derek, I do appreciate it, but I can't be a werewolf. Not after what the one did to my sister. Besides," I laughed at the irony of it, "wouldn't one less of me be better for you?"

Derek looked pained. "One less of Kate would be better for me. You, like I said, are different. And, Justin would be broken. He could barley take the death of Laura, and right now, he needs you."

I pulled into the yard of the Hale house. Without a word, I got out of the car and trudged to Derek's side. I was fine, other than curling over as I walked from the pain. I opened his door and pulled him out. He was mostly able to support himself, but he was still hurt. I put his arm around my shoulders and helped him walk into the house. I found a couch in what I thought was the living room.

I set Derek on it gently. He looked up at me, panting from the damage to his body. "There's a first aid kit in the glove box of the car." I nodded and ran back out to get it. When I came back in, he had removed his shirt. I opened the kit and laid his body in a better position for me to work on.  
>I pulled an alcohol wipe out of the kit and used it to clean the blood off of the area he had been stabbed. The wound was much smaller now, but it still looked painful.<p>

I cleaned the blood off of his back, as well. It covered part of his tattoo. Soon, it was visible again and the wipe was useless. I took a roll of gauze and wrapped it around his torso repeatedly until it was tight. A few red stains came through. For the most part, Derek was fixed. I was another story.

My lack of vision had taken over and the adrenalin had run out. Before I could sit, I collapsed to the ground, and my world was black. The last thing I saw was Derek's grey eyes widening at me as I hit the burned floor. There was only one thing I was thinking about, and his name escaped me before I fell into the black. "Justin..."

I woke up very slowly. Opening my eyes was too painful, and I blinked away the fog that clouded my mind. I felt something under me that was a material of fabric. When I was able to see, I discovered that it was the very couch I had laid Derek on. Another look around showed me wearing a half top now. The bottom had been cut away for someone to clean and bandage my stomach.

"Sorry 'bout the shirt," Derek mumbled as he limped into the room. He didn't look good, but he looked better than when I last saw him. He was slowly healing. He came over and sat by me and I sat up a little to allow him some room. I winced as I did, the pain of the cut shooting through my very core.

"It's cool. To be honest, I don't know why you even bothered to save me. I mean, wouldn't it be best for you if I died? One less hunter."

He squirmed under my gaze. "I would be better off with one less Kate in the world. Like Iike I said before, you're different. Hell, you even saved me when you're supposed to have helped kill me. I had to repay the favor."

I was touched at what he said. I can't even actually describe how I felt. I just became numb, like I was the only thing in the world and it was cold. I felt the guilt for what Kate and hunters like her do, and it weighed heavy on me.

"Derek, about what Kate did the other day, I'm so sorry. It wasn't right. If I had known what she planed to do, I would have stopped her from coming." His face hardened again at her name.

"It's not your fault. She's done worse. Forget about it." And with that, the conversation was dropped. I felt my back pocket, where I keep my phone, vibrate. Someone was calling me. I pulled it out and saw Justin's name flashing on the screen. I answered as fast as I could, worrying for his safety. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" He asked, his voice full of fear. Something bad was happening.

"Justin, I…I'm sorry," I groaned, the pain of my stomach aching as I stood up.

"What happened? Are you ok?" I couldn't tell him I was hurt because I knew that it would distract him. He needed to focus on the alpha.

"I'm fine, just fine," i lied, containing the pain in my voice a little more.

"We need your help. The alpha is onto us and right now we're stuck in the…" A deep rumbling sound interrupted him. I shook not only the phone, but my hand holding onto it. Something big was coming.

"Justin?" I was starting to panic for his safety. Nothing could happen to Justin! I had to help him!

"Guys, get to the stairs! NOW!" Guys? He must still be with Stiles and Scott. At least they were together. I called out his name desperately one last time, hoping I could get an answer from him. but our connection was ended. I replaced my phone and made sure all my weapons were on me. I was going after my boyfriend.

"Aideen, you're still hurt. You don't heal like him and I do. Going out there to help could kill you." I paused for half a second. Then, I looked him in the eyes. He was looking back at me with and expression I had never seen on him. He really cared about my safety, I can see it in his eyes.

"I know, but Justin _is _my life. I'm going back. I know you almost died tonight and are still healing as well. You need to stay here until you feel in better condition. Scott and him _need _you. I'm just backup and am expendable."

"That's not true. You help more than you think. But I do agree that I need to stay. They will think I'm dead." He looked as if he was thinking hard about something.

"I could tell them you're ok." I felt the seconds ticking by.

"No, it would only distract them. Scott needs to focus on his next full moon. Don't tell him anything. Only tell Justin." I nodded and started to walk away when his hand turned me around. I was inches away from someone who was supposed to be my enemy. He was dangling his car key in front of my face. I took them and smiled. "Thank you," I whispered before leaving the burnt down home. My foot didn't let up on the gas until I parked at the school.

I didn't need to break into the school. The front door was shredded and I could just walk in. I could tell something bad was going on. Just as I walked into the black halls of the darkened school, a horrible growl that shook my whole body resonated in the air. This was the first time in my whole career that I felt scared.

I followed the sound, and I couldn't tell if it was the hall shaking or me. As I got closer, the animal sound grew louder. Soon, I found myself in the school gym. The air was still and the smell of blood was heavy. Someone was dead.

On closer inspection, a hulking beast was laying over a body in the middle of the floor. From the broad shoulders and the dark mop of hair, I knew it was legs squirmed under the alpha as he tried to escape. Suddenly, Scott started screaming in pain, and I saw his his features become more wolf-like. His eyes turned a gold, his teeth turned to fangs, and his ears became pointed.

Soon, his screams became howls, and I could tell something was wrong. Scott had not changed on his own free will. Right now, that, and the question of where everyone else was, were the most prominent questions on my mind. Where was Justin? Had he, too be forced to change? And if the alpha could make Scott change, what else could he make him do?

I pulled put a gun in my left hand and a silver knife in my right. I meant business with the alpha. He had put my friends, and Justin in harms way. He had tried to kill both Derek, and me. I was ready to end all this. Even with my wounds screaming at me to stand up, I crouched over and walked on the balls of my feet to minimize my sound.

I got behind the hulking brute who still hovered over Scott, holding my breath as I crept closer. When I was in close enough distance, I lept on his back, digging mu blade into his shoulder. Using it as a handle, I held on tight as the alpha shrieked in pain, and he reared back on his hind leg. Scott rose slowly while I rode the beast.

I pulled my gun around and tried to press it to his skull, but there was too much movement. His great paw swung around to knock it from my hand. I could feel the tight bandages around my waist pulling at the wounds. The pain was harsh, but I gritted my teeth and held on. Soon, the animal became smarter and tried to roll over with me still on him. I knew I would be crushed if I stayed on, so I pulled my knife out and ended in a crouched position.

When I got my barrings, I saw two red eyes glaring back at me. He glared at me, licking his great fangs. When I glanced around, Scott was no where to be seen. I looked right back into the red. I was pissed. "You can mess with me all you want, but don't ever,_ ever _mess with my boyfriend!"

To this, I was returned with a snarl that inside, scared the crap out of me. I kept my appearance smooth, though, and grabbed my gun. A few well placed bullets riddled it's torso, and after rearing up and letting out a great yowl, he turned tail and ran. Breathing heavy from the nights activities, I regained my weapons and went after the missing werewolf. I didn't think I would see the alpha again that night.

I followed a slight trail of blood. I didn't know who's it was , but it sure was helping at the moment. It lead to a wall where the blood trail stopped, and claw marks trailed on. I followed them, knowing I was on the right path. It soon let to the dark headed werewolf who stood outside the chemistry room. He heard me and turned around, but I saw no recognition of me in his eyes.

He took a step closer to me, licking his fangs, much as the alpha had before. At this, I raised my knife in my fist to eye level, and raised my gun so it was in line with Scott's head. He growled instinctively at me, and my finger tightened on the trigger.

"Scott, I need you to calm down," I said softly to him, "Look, buddy, I think you're an ok guy. You're a nice person. A little whinny about your girlfriend, and maybe you're a little bit of a dork, but that's it! I have nothing against you, but it's my job to protect people. Stiles and Justin are in there, and I know the real you wouldn't want to hurt them! Please don't make me shoot you."

It seemed as if my words worked just a little on his as he took a step back. "So what will it be, Scott? Chill, or _be_ chilled." When I said this, I heard a scared Allison inside the classroom. Though I wondered how the hell she got here, I knew I had more lives on the line then I thought. Her crying seemed to effect Scott more than the prospect of being my new target practice. Suddenly, the fur shrunk away, and my gun was aimed at his dark brown eyes of his human form. I breathed again and put my weapons away.


	17. Almost

"How long does it take to find a body?" Lydia asked pacing the floor. Jackson still looked uneasy and Stiles still suspicious, I stood by the window waiting.

"Lydia, chill it won't be long," I answered not looking away from the window.

"You didn't hear that…howl or whatever that was?" she barked walking up to me. "If that's Derek, he may have gotten Scott already and slit his throat," she barked forcing her nail into my chest.

"No, Scott wouldn't let that happen," Allison spoke up.

"He left us in here to die, maybe he ran out of the school by now, maybe we're all screwed, have you thought about that Allison?"

"Lydia, shut up," I barked as she looked shocked. "Think positive everything…."

"Don't say everything will be ok Justin, I don't want to hear that again. Scott is out there and we need to go look for him," Allison snapped walking for the door. Stiles jumped in front of her thinking probably the same thing I was.

"No, we need to stay together, we'll be better in here."

"Stiles, let me out." I heard a key going into the door and my heart kind of raced a little not knowing who it would be, Scott, Derek _maybe_, or worse the alpha. Allison started fighting with Stiles and soon a loud click came from the door. "Scott!" Allison screamed rushing the door. I picked her up and pulled her from the door. "Scott, Scott, oh my God, let me go," she continued screaming.

"Listen," Lydia snapped as we all grew silent. Sirens filled the thick air and we all rushed the window seeing the cops finally showing up. I smiled and I could see that Stiles was too. A few minutes passed and the door was opened and we were escorted out of the school. My heart seemed to stop, I didn't know if Aideen showed up, Derek's car was still placed in the same place as before. What if the alpha got her? I couldn't fathom a world without her.

"Justin," a soothing voice came from behind. I turned and saw her standing there, but I froze at the sight of her stomach. Her shirt was ripped apart and he stomach was covered in white gauze. I ran over and hugged her as she collapsed a little in my arms.

"Are you ok?" I whispered as she winced. I sat her down on Derek's hood and looked at her stomach. I placed my hand on the red spot as she groaned.

"I'm fine, really," she whispered.

"HELP! Someone I need _help_!" I screamed as a cop and two paramedics ran over to me.

"Stop it, I'm fine," she whispered again but looking a little angry with me. "Justin," she added but I was ignoring her trying to get the paramedics over faster.

"What happened?" a paramedic asked pulling me away.

"I don't know," I answered as Aideen looked upset with me.

"Justin, can I talk with you?" Sheriff Stilinsky called me over. "I was told that Derek was the one killing everyone…is this true?" he asked as I drew a blank.

"Um…well…."

"Justin, yes or no?"

"Yes, he has been the one," I confessed. _Hey if he was dead then I he couldn't kill me. _"Thank you," he nodded walking away. I found it odd that he only had one question for me but I wasn't going to question his questioning. The paramedics walked over to me and smiled reassuring Aideen was fine which brought a little more peace to my mind.

"Thank God, you're ok," I smiled hugging her as she pushed away.

"What is your problem," she snapped. I just looked at her confused. "Justin, you sold out Derek," she snapped poking me.

"Why not you saw it yourself, he's dead," I hissed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh my God! I risked my life to save him and now you turned him to a wanted person…wolf…werewolf," she snapped.

"WHAT!" I barked. A few people had looked as she covered my mouth. I grabbed her hand and pulled her aside. "What happened to you?" I snapped placing my hand on her stomach as she closed her eyes.

"The alpha attacked me, when I got him in the neck with my knife," she smiled deviantly.

"Are you crazy, you could have killed yourself," I snapped as she looked like she didn't like that response.

"Are you saying I can't watch out for myself?"

"Well, you couldn't protect yourself from me," I smiled grabbing her hips. "I mean, if you really were a skilled hunter you would have killed me by now," I laughed as she looked a little mad.

"Excuse me," she crossed her arms.

"Eh…but you fell for me and I don't see why not," I joked making her madder.

"Listen here Topain, if you want me to slit your throat I will, I don't care if you are my boyfriend," she pushed me into the shadows pulling her knife from her boot.

"Aideen, chill I was joking, chill," I said a little nervous as she looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. I kissed her and she smiled a little more. "I love you," I whispered as her mouth dropped a little.

"I love you too," she whispered coming closer to me. I leaned in to her our lips nearly touching her breath warming my lip.

"Justin," Stiles called as Aideen and I sighed and looked at him. "oh sorry," he laughed. "Do me a favor," he smiled.

"Depends what it is," I sighed as he smiled he knew I was going to say yes since I was giving him a chance to say what he wanted.

"Go get your car and meet me at my house."

"Fine, I'll be there in an hour."

"Can I come?" Aideen asked as Stiles looked at her.

"No."

"Stiles," I snapped grabbing Aideen. "Come on, let her come," I leaned over as she laughed trying to hold me up.

"Justin, stop it," she laughed.

"We're trying to cheer Scott up not make him more upset," he snapped.

"What happened?" Aideen asked as I stood up.

"Allison and Scott broke up since he 'lied' to her."

"Smooth, I told him not to go with Derek as the killer," I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Well he's dead, so I don't see you giving any ideas," Stiles snapped. "My house, one hour," he pointed at me walking away. I grabbed Aideen's hand and started to walk her back to her house.

"Justin, what about, the alpha," she whispered as I shook my head.

"If he tries to mess with you, I promise I will protect you," I smiled wrapping my arm around her shoulder. An hour walk later we stood on the stoop of the Argent house.

"Come inside," she smiled fixing my jacket.

"Aideen, you're hurt, you need to rest." I smiled touching her stomach.

"Stop treating me like a child," she pushed me back.

"Fine, how about this," I leaned in and once again my kiss was interrupted by Allison pulling Aideen into the house.

"Come on," I barked out loud, by accident. I looked at the door and started to walk away from the house. I grabbed my keys from the end table at the door and went to walk back to my car.

"Justin!" my mom screamed from the house.

"What?" I called turning around.

"Where are you going?"

"Stiles', now can I go," I called as she smiled.

"Fine, be home in two hours," she snapped. I jumped in my car without any questions since I know she would freak out if she told me and the news didn't even know about it yet.

I pulled up to Stiles' house as he pushed a depressing looking Scott in my car and then Stiles took the passenger seat. "You ready to get this sad sack happy again." Stiles held up a bottle of Jack Daniel's with a smile.


	18. The Start

Our kiss was interrupted again, and it was getting old! I mean, I was so close, I could feel his breath on my lips and I wanted him so bad. Before, I had always been cold, calculating. With Justin, I could show my emotions. I could tell him I loved him. I sat down at my desk in a slump as I just realised it.

I told Justin I loved him. Me, Aideen O'Conner. I had told my boyfriend that I loved him tonight. Suddenly, the emotions hit again full force, and I almost cried with happiness. Because I also realised he said he loved me.

Someone other than family and friends said they loved me. My boyfriend said it. My werewolf boyfriend, but I couldn't ask for a better one. He was mine, and I loved it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. I turned in my chair and I saw Allison and her dark curls peeking in. I smiled warmly at her, knowing she must be upset about what happened tonight. I waved for her to come in and when she had her back turned to close the door, I slipped a jacket on to cover my bandages. She sat at the foot of my bed.

"Aideen, can I talk to you? It's about what happened tonight. Scott and I broke up!"

My heart tore up for her. "It's going to be ok. Scott had a rough night, too, you know? Maybe you should give him another chance. I'm sure he was as freaked out as the rest and he wasn't thinking clearly. I mean, he watched the janitor die! I'm sure that will do a lot to you."

The tears starting to pool in her eyes flowed in streams down her face. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I know he's been lying to me for a while now.."

"Then talk to him about it! Let me clue you in on something. Men are visual creatures. they typically don't think with deep emotions unless trying to impress a girl. They think, 'oh, she's got sexy legs in that mini skirt!' If you want to have a deep conversation with Scott, you're going tp have to start it. And if he really cares about you, he'll listen."

At this, she smiled. "Thanks, Aideen. I'm really glad you're here for me to talk to. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night." With that, she walked off. I let out the air I had been holding in. Just as I let all my worries flood out of me, they walked right back in the door.

Kate poked her blond curls in my doorway and I could already feel my blood pound in my head. Every bit of me hates her, and I know it. I glared at her and crossed my arms to keep my jacket from opening. "What do you want?"

"Ooh, touchy. Just wanted to let you know there's a meeting in the basement in five minuets. Chris says be there." With that, she made her way out. I shook my head at her as if to rid myself of her presence. Then, I padded my way down the stairs while zipping my jacket closed. I took both flights of stairs to the well-lit basement of the Argent home. The air was still, but all the hunters has gathered anyway. Even the ones from our escaped with Derek. They were already in the middle of conversation when I came in. Chris nodded at me to show he saw I was here.

"Aideen, good of you to join. After all, you're the next generation of hunting. We need you in times like these. As I was saying, the full moon is coming up, so the wolves will be in less control than normal. This will be our time to catch the beta I saw."

"What about Derek?" One of the others asked. I felt my heart clinch in fear for him. He was still healing and didn't need any surprise attacks.

"Please," Kate sneered, "he's not _that_ stupid. He won't be out tomorrow night." Just as she finished saying this, Mrs. Argent came into the room, a tray of her delicious cookies in hand. For a moment, I saw something dark in her eyes.

"You find him, you kill him and you cut him in half," her mom says mercilessly. "Anybody want a cookie?" I had lost my appetite. This wolf had saved my life and I didn't take kindly to people threatening my friends. Since when had I though of Derek and Scott as my friends? I didn't know, but they were. And I had to keep them safe.

I got dressed and ready without really thinking the next morning. My mind was on the people I had to protect from me and my kind. Their names swam in my head and their voices filled my ears.

_Derek. "You lost a lot of blood..."_

_Stiles. "She's a hunter?"_

_Scott. "Derek can't be dead!"_

_Allison. "Scott and I broke up."_

And the most import; _Justin. "I love you..."_  
>I had to keep them safe. I ran my fingers over the wrappings on my stomach. No matter the cost. If something happened to Justin, I don't know what I would do.<p>

Suddenly, Chris hollared for me. "Aideen! Justin is here to drive you to school!" My heart fluttered at his name. I tromped down stairs as fast as I could. When my hand hit the door knob, I was stopped by a strong hand. I spun around to face him.

"Aideen," Chris said with concered eyes, "I am fine with you having... boyfriends, but I just want to make sure you know what can come from certain forms of... relations." I was confused and I guess my face showed it. Chris sighed and continued.

"Are you and Justin... sleeping together?" I blanked and then started laughing.

"Sir, we really don't need to have The Talk! I know about this, and no we are not. I don't plan to  
>be, either. Not all teens are sex crazed!"<p>

"I know that, Aideen! And I know I'm not your father, but I'm just trying to look out for you. I do think of you as a daughter." I smiled warmly at him and squeezed his hand.

"I'll be careful, Chris. Now, I'm going to be late!" He shoo'ed me away, but his goodbye chilled my blood.

"Have a good day, hun! And happy hunting, tonight!" I just ran faster to my werewolf. He was beaming at me when I got in the car.

"Hey, Aideen. How are you?"

"I'm good, but you, Derek and Scott aren't. The hunters are going out tonight and it's going to be open werewolf season. They seem especially focused to get Derek."

"Hmm. We should let him know. We also need to let Scott know to stick with Derek and me tonight so we can control his change."

"Justin, Derek told me he wants Scott to think he's dead."

"Why would he do that?" Justin was upset.

"He said he didn't want to shock Scott. I mean, you all thought he died. And with the hunters after him and his still being hurt from the alpha attack, I agree he needs the day off." Justin nodded, though I could still see he was annoyed that it would just be him and Stiles taking care of Scott.

"If you want, I could help you with Scott tonight."

He frowned and took my hand in his. "I don't mind you being around, but I don't want you getting hurt. I swear, if Scott hurts you, even by accident, I'll kill him." I smiled softly at him. I was so happy he was concerened.

Suddenly, I felt such strong emotions to him that I couldn't even control my actions. I cupped his face in my hand, making him look at me. Then, as I had done so many times before, I leaned into him, closing my eyes and trusting my instincts. Once again, his hot breath was on me, and it propelled my actions forward. My lips met his and we kissed.

We weren't interupted this time. Instead, we broke apart only a moment to assess each other. After seeing his smiled, I went back for more. We met again, starting soft and sweet. Then we deepened the kiss, melting into each other. After a moment of pure happiness, he broke away, breathing heavey. I looked to his hand on the wheel and saw the claws extending from his hand.  
>Soon, when he calmed down after a moment, he turned back to me. I could see his eyes had become a deep forrest green. They had a wild look in them, but I still felt calm. I could tell they were somehow still Justin's. They faded back to the jade color they usually were.<p>

"Aideen, I'm so sorry!" I took his hand and felt the claws retreating. I wasn't scared at all. All I felt was love.

"Don't be. That was possibly the best first kiss ever had. And I would kiss either of your faces because they're both Justin. I love you and I mean it. Not human Justin, or werewolf Justin. I love the whole package." Justin beamed, his white teeth shining against his tan skin. He kissed me again quickly before starting the car up for us to drive to school.

That day, we acted like a normal teenage couple. We held hands as we walked to math. I helped him with his assignment when I could, seeing as the teacher finally desided Justin really was getting help from us and that it was better to just let Lydia and I help then to have him repeat the grade next year. When the bell rang for class to end, I kissed him quickly on the cheek s he could head off to the important lacrosse meeting.

Lydia met up with me and we walked to English together. Her delacate heels clicked as she walked with me. "So, Aideen, you and Justin are official now, huh?"

I smiled at the girl. "Yeah, we are. I really care about him."

"Well, he's not my Jackson, but he's definatly important on the team. By the way, what do you think of Scott?"

"Scott? Well, he's my friend. And he's got it bad for Allison. Why?"

"No reason," she said, swishing her red curls, "I just noticed he's gotten good at lacrosse recently." I rolled my eyes. If only she knew. We made it to class on time and went our seperate ways until it was over. I made my way to the locker room to see Justin, Stiles, and Scott walking together. I went to join them.

"So what about other emotions? Can you smell those, too?" Stiles was directing his question at either of the lycans, but mine spoke next.

"Yeah, basically. They all have different scents. Why?"

"Well, can you guys smell desire?"

"Desire?" A weary looking Scott asked for clarification. Justin saw me and wrapped his arm around me. "As in Justin being totally horney right now?" I laughed and Justin turned as red as his hair while snarling at the younger wolf. But getting no reply, we all followed Stiles' eyes to see him looking at Lydia.

"Lydia's desire for... you?" I asumed. Stiles nodded.

"I don't know, but I guess I could find out," Scott spoke. Stiles eyes lit up and a huge grin plastered on his face. Scott started to walk to the unsuspecting girl and Stiles kept shouting how much he loved his "best friend." For some reason, I had a bad feeling about this. Scott didn't seem himself. He seemed almost darker because of the full moon.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to check up on something. Meet you on the field. Justin hugged me before letting go and Stiles just said ok. I rounded the corner in the direction Scott and Lydia had left to speak privatly. I spotted them in an empty class room.

"Does Allison still like me?" I saw Scott talking, thinking of Allison always.

"Of course she still likes you. She always will like you... as friends" Lydia was wrong. Allison still cared more than that for Scott. She was just trying to protect herself. The conversation became quiet and muffled behind the closed door, but finally Scott spoke again loud enough to hear.

"And are you greatful?" After that, and Lydia saying something else, the two went into a kissing frenzy. Their hands were all over each other, and her tounge trailed on his lips. I gasped at what I saw. I had suspected something was going on, but not this. Scott and Allison are broken up, and he can do what he wants, but Lydia was cheating on her superstar, Jackson. I left them alone and headed to the field to meet my boyfriend.

It had to be from the full moon. His animal instincts saw a pretty girl and they took over. Deep down, the human Scott loved Allison and only Allison. He won't shut up about her! It had to be because of the moon.

I looped arms with Allison who was watching the practice. Danny was set up as goalie and the boys had lined up to take shots. Jackson and Justin were next to each other in line. Stiles was still putting his gear on by the bleachers. Scott came over to him, that dark look still on his face. By looks of it, he told Stiles good news and they headed out to pactice. Scott cut in line and  
>jumped in before Jackson. He tried and failed at getting through, and he went back again to cut. Something was very wrong. I could see gold in his eyes.<p>

He rushed the defence this time, slaming Danny's head. The goalie fell to the ground in pain. I had heared his nose make a loud crack. We all rushed over to his side.

Jackson looked on as Lydia rushed over. He asked about her smudged lipstick. She promply fixed it and brushed off his questioning glance. Stiles and I continued over to Scott.

"What the hell, man? Everyone likes Danny! Now everyones gonna hate you," Stiles hissed at his best friend. Scott didn't answer.

"It's the moon that's jacking with Scott." Justin confirmed my fears. He had just hurt an innocent, and I couldn't allow that to happen.

"Shut up, Justin. You know nothing," a demented Scott snarled before loping off the field.

"Ok, what the hell was that? He can't go around hurting people, Justin. We need to make sure that he can't get out tonight." His eyes flashed to me.

"We need to meet up at his house tonight. Stiles, I need you to bring chains and handcuffs. Aideen, I need you to bring weapons in case the worst happens. I need you all to be safe."

I nodded, the cold of the silver knife in my boot pressed against me. It chilled my heart to warm feelings to Scott McCall. Tonight, he would be my friend and enemy, and I would stop him if I had to. No matter how that may be.


	19. Growing Packs

**Hey everyone if this is a short chapter, I don't think it is but if you do then I am sorry, I am pretty wipped and I listened to Love Never Dies for twenty minutes writing this so I think it's good, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>I felt uneasy to this, I have known Scott for as long as he lived here and with tonight being the full moon I would risk my life with the hunters than kill my friend. I walked into my house trying to think of a good way to keep Scott under pressured. "Justin, what are you doing?" mom asked as I threw a duffle bag down the stairs.<p>

"Nothing," I called, I could kind of feel the moon effecting me right now but I tried suppressing everything and with a new wolf out tonight it wasn't going to be easy. "Don't touch that!" I barked as she jumped, she looked at me with great concern.

"You shouldn't be going out tonight," she whispered as I looked at her with more anger.

"Why not, because of the full moon," I snapped as she slapped me across the face.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again," she snapped as I grabbed my cheek coming back to normal, but only a little.

"I…I'm sorry. I know what you are saying but I need to be at Scott's tonight," I said as she looked at me funny.

"Why…is he?"

"No," I laughed as her brows went up. "I just have this project do tomorrow morning," I lied as she nodded and went back in the kitchen. "I don't know what time I will be home, so I will see you when ever," I called as I got a soft reply back. I needed back up tonight and the only person who came to mind was my pack brother. I immediately drove to Derek's house the dark of the woods giving me a weird sense. I barged through the front door to find him walking around his house.

"What are you doing here?" he barked still looking in pain.

"I need your help?" I begged which I hardly would ever do.

"What you already can't satisfy your girl?" he barked bitterly.

"What the hell is your problem?" I already knew the answer to that question, the moon was giving me the same feeling. "If we don't stop Scott tonight Allison, Jackson, and whoever else may die."

"Justin, does it seem I give a rat's ass on what could happen tonight, the alpha literally stabbed me in the back and threw me against a wall. What did you do? You hid."

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Fight back," he barked grabbing his chest. It appeared to me he wasn't fully healed.

"Fine, but keep in mind if he kills anyone tonight, the blood is yours," I said trying to intimidate him. I walked out and slammed the door behind me, crossing to my car I heard the door open.

"You can be an ass sometimes you know that," he snapped as I laughed a little. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just stay here, for now," I smiled getting in my car. I then headed over to the Argent's and walked up to the door. Aideen stood in the doorway and I kissed her catching her totally by surprise.

"Well then let me get my things," she said a little breath taken. She turned and I walked in the house, the smell of Wolfsbane still permeated, but it seemed to have gotten stronger every second. I soon found Kate Argent standing at the top of the stairs and she made her way toward me.

"So you're Justin," she smiled nonchalantly looking at me, the smell of Wolfsbane went right up my nose causing my throat to close up and I started coughing. "Are you ok?" she asked suspiciously. I tried backing away but my back was already against the door.

"I am just a little claustrophobic," I gasped for air as I could feel my skin becoming itchy, I couldn't control it anymore, I was changing and I couldn't stop it.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Argent came in as Kate backed away from me, I finally caught my breath and turned toward the door slowly calming down.

"Nothing, I was just having a nice conversation with Aideen's boyfriend," she smiled as her brother looked at her oddly. He left and she turned back to me. "You do anything sketchy tonight, you will wish you never met me," she threatened before leaving. Aideen had soon come back downstairs. I grabbed her and quickly walked out the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked feeling my wet forehead.

"You're little hunter group that's what happened, why didn't you tell me Kate had Wolfsbane on her?" I raised my voice to the one girl I ever trusted.

"I didn't know," she said looking of me with hurt.

"You didn't know, that she was trying to kill me?"

"Justin, I really didn't," she said softer as I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I just had a long night and it's about to get longer," I sighed as I opened her door. She got in and we drove to Scott's. We pulled up to the house, Stiles' was already there.

"Oh no," Aideen whispered forgetting about my hearing.

"What?" I asked as she shook her head. Her heart rate all of a sudden was picking up and when I stopped the car she got out and ran through the door. I got out and followed after her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as I watched Stiles place a dog bowl in front of Scott who was handcuffed to the radiator. It made me angry thinking of if I was treated like this but Aideen saw it in my face and pushed me back.

"He kissed Lydia, that's why he is a bad friend," he barked at Scott as Aideen sighed in annoyance.

"You knew, didn't you?" I asked as she turned and looked to me to tell me to shut up.

"Aideen?" Stiles asked she sighed and nodded. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I knew you would do this?" she pointed to Scott. "Isn't supposed to be the hunter the one to keep order?" While they were arguing I looked to Scott who seemed to be getting angrier and soon enough I saw the moon light crawling down the wall. I grabbed Aideen and pushed her in the hall as Stiles soon picked up what I was doing and joined us.

"What are you doing?" Aideen asked as I covered her mouth as we sat.

"Stiles, I'm good now, unlock me, please, it hurts," Scott said trying to make us feel bad.

"You're being cruel," Aideen said trying to get out of my grip. Before she did we heard Scott starting to freak out. The moonlight was either on him by now, or just about. Soon he started screaming causing Aideen to bury her face in my chest and I held onto her tightly, all of sudden Scott's screams grew stopped and everything was silent. We got up and a trail of blood led out the opened window and the cuffs lay on the floor.

I jumped out the window and quickly changed, I heard Aideen gasp a little as I stepped out. I looked at her and she looked a little terrified and so did Stiles. I jumped off the roof and started running and I faintly heard Aideen call my name.


	20. Hunting Pains

**Byron Lancaster, you're my favorite person of the day. Yes, you may feel very special. Yes, I am being sarcastic.**

* * *

><p>I was prepared for this. I knew the risks of coming here tonight. I was ready to do battle. I really <em>hadn't <em>been ready for my boyfriend to turn into a giant dog, though. Yeah, that was a new one for me. Still, I sucked it up fast and got moving. I knew he was going to need me before the night was over.

"Stiles! I know you must be uber pissed at me right now. Frankly, I don't really care at the moment. Lydia is a power hungry, stuck up little prissy that would be lucky to get with you. I;m sorry, but I gotta go help Justin. You need to go find your dad to make sure something like Scott doesn't find him first." At this, I ran down the stairs.

Justin had kindly left an easy trail for me to follow. I tracked him the best I could. Suddenly, I came to a parking lot that had a few cars still in the dark of the night. Among them was Jackson's car. Even at this distance, I could see him and Allison inside, talking about something.

From my my left, I heard a low, rumbling growl. I saw a demented werewolf Scott perched on top of a red vehichle. He launched himself at our friends' car, leaping on top of it. Allison, the closest thing to family I have anymore was in harms way, and that, I could not allow. With a heavy heart, I reached to my leg and pulled out a knife from the straps that held it there.

I pinched the tip of the blade with my thumb and pointer fingers. I was going to have to do this at long distance, and that wasn't going to be a problem for me. I lined up my weapon with my target, and prepared to throw.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a dark shape appeared to tacked Scott off the car and into the woods. I followed them to the edge of a hill that led into a thickly wooded place. At the foot of the hill, I saw Derek in wolf form getting ready to square off against Scott. Justin was also down there behind Scott. The two older wolves circled the younger one. They were both in total control, unlike Scott who snarled at Derek with his white fangs.

Scott rushed at Derek first. My heard was in my throat at the moment because I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Especially not Justin. Derek deflected Scott and wrapped his arms around him to hold him still. "Scott, calm down!" He commanded, but Scott just broke away to fight some more. His yellow eyes caught onto me and he rushed at me. I had my knife out and ready to fight, but a werewolf with red hair collided with him instead to knock him away. Justin and Scott fought viciously against each other, fangs and claws tearing at flesh. I could hear a horrible yelp escape one of them, and I feared for my boyfriend.

Derek reached in and grabbed Scott by the collar of his shirt. He snarled violently at him, his fangs exposed fully at the younger wolf. Scott backed off, recognition of what he'd done on his face. I looked away from Derek and Scott to look for Justin, but I didn't have to look far. I just followed the trail of blood to his body laying in the dirt. I ran to his side, gently rolling him from his side to his back.

He was coughing up blood, and he looked horrible. Deep cuts ran up and down his body. Cuts that I should have, not him. Scott had meant to hurt me. I placed my hands over his wounds, this pattern becoming all too familiar.

My hands were covered in his blood, but I held onto him with all I had. I lifted him up so his head laid in my lap. I rubbed his hair and whispered to him soothingly, tears in my eyes.

"Justin, baby, I'm so sorry! Please, babe, you gotta stay with me. I need you! Justin, please don't leave me. I love you." Suddenly, the hurt werewolf sat up a little bit, supporting himself. I looked down at his body, his wounds all healed.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said before kissing me. I just held him until he was well enough to stand. "Why are you sorry?"

"Scott was trying to get me, not you. You got hurt because of me."

"No I didn't. I got hurt because I fought an untrained werewolf on his second full moon while my mind was on protecting you. It wasn't your fault all. And even if it was, I would do it all over again." I smiled and he squeezed me hand.

"If you love birds are done, we should get Scott home," Derek grumbled. I rolled my eyes at him, but he came over to me. "Aideen, are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Justin snarked at the older wolf. I giggled and Derek scowled at him.

"You'll live." With that, he turned and started to walk off. Justin and I began to follow him to his car, but Scott met up with us first.

"Aideen, Justin, I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you! I saw Kate taunting me and Justin, I didn't see you either. I saw the alpha trying to kill me. I'm so sorry, you guys." Scott hung his head, but I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok. We're all alive and safe. It's not your fault, Scott." He looked up at me a smiled faintly. Justin slapped him on the back in a friendly way before we piled into Derek's car. Justin and I sat in the back, holding hands the entire way. When we reached the McCall house, Derek helped the weakened Scott to his room where we all made sure he was ok. Stiles was gone.

"Derek, please. I can't... I can't keep doing this. I can't live this life and have Allison. Tell me... it there a cure?"

Derek remained silent for a moment before answering. I was very interested in what he had to say. "Well, I know of one for a person who was bit. It may not even work, but you gotta kill the one who bit you."

"Kill the alpha?" I asked in shock. Derek nodded.

"But if you all help me find him, I'll help you kill him." We made an agreement in that moment to stick together to the end. After Scott kinda passed out from the nights events, we left his room and headed back out of the house.

"Get in the car. I'll drive you both home." He got in the driver seat before I shook my head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't live too far from here so I can just walk. You need to get back home to rest. I can tell you're tired."

"Aideen, thanks. For... you know." I smiled at him and he drove off. Justin's warm arms snaked around my body, warming me up. I leaned my head up and brushed my nose and lips along his neck. Chills filled my body as his hands traced paths along my waist and hips. When I opened my eyes, I saw his had become a deep green of the wolf.

"I almost lost you tonight. Justin, I don't think I could stand it if I did. I can't lose anyone else to a werewolf. If Scott had killed you..."

His voice soothed me, "Hey, he didn't. I'm here and I'm not planing on going anywhere. I'm yours, and I'll only leave if you ask me to. I love you." I smiled and spun around to nuzzle my face into his chest. Suddenly, his strong arms swooped me up and he started carrying me home.

Sadly, my ride was over all too quickly. Justin placed me down gently. He gave me a strong hug before whispering into my ear. "Aideen, I love you. And even if I had died tonight, knowing you're would have been worth it. I'm sorry I can't walk you to your door, but there's wolfsbane all over."

"I understand. I'll see you soon, Justin. I love you." I kissed him for the last time that night and went into my home. I made it up to my room without being interrupted by Kate. When I  
>got there, I placed my weapons in my trunk and passed out on the bed, dreaming of warm arms around me.<p> 


	21. WOAH!

After I left the Argent's house I didn't really drive home, I went to Derek's place, I wanted to know what he knew about a cure, I never heard of this and I needed to know for sure he wasn't lying. I barged through his door and found him asleep on the couch resting in the living room, I shoved him off the couch and he jumped up ready to attack. "What the hell?" he barked as I smiled.

"What the hell? What were you saying to Scott, there's a cure for a bitten wolf? My research has never shown anything like that," I barked getting in his face.

"I wanted the kid to feel like he had a chance."

"So you're lying to him really?" I barked as he looked at me. "We both know you want your revenge for your sister toward the alpha," I snapped as he looked away.

"Someone's in a bad mood," he rolled his eyes as I got in his face.

"Really, you of all people shouldn't be talking, who was there when your house burned down, who helped you get back on your feet?"

"Laura," he growled.

"Really? She was just a wreck like you, your life was messed up until my mom let you stay with us."

"You only wanted us to stay so you could hook up with Laura?"

"That is not true, I didn't let you stay so I could hook up with her, I let you stay because it was the good thing to do."

"Oh really, it wasn't because you wanted Laura?"

"No, because I already had her, we were dating a month or two before the fire," I blurted as he looked at me funny.

"You were dating her behind my back?"

"It wasn't my idea, I felt just as mad as you do right now," I tried turning it into a joke which he didn't like.

"So where were you when she died?"

"At home, she told me to stay though, it wasn't my fault, I wanted to protect her but I had no clue she was in danger," I said trying to stay calm.

"And look at you now," he sighed as I looked at him funny.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it damn well means, look how fast you moved on your dead girlfriend has been gone for two months and you are already after another girl," he smiled trying to piss me off.

"Well excuse me for having my best friend making me fall in love again. And what about you, you seem to be falling for her when you know in fact that she is my girlfriend?"

"Are you kidding me, I don't want your girlfriend?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" I squinted but got no response. "I mean you became all of a sudden a little friendly toward her, she helps you get better and all of a sudden you're lusting her," I said calmer as Derek looked at me.

"I am not lusting her," he replied.

"Bull, Derek, I heard the way you talked to her tonight, I am warning you, stand back or I will rip your throat…"

"Shut up, you don't even deserve her, you take her for granted!" he barked as I felt like he just kicked me in the gut.

"Well…" I was stumped I had nothing to say I never thought Derek would admit to something like that. "Then…just stay away from Aideen," I sighed walking for the door. I left and got in my car and drove home. It was a quick ride and I found my mom sleeping by the time I walked through the door.

I went upstairs in my room and took my shoes, shirt, and pants off and then climbed under the sheets falling asleep.

A few days passed and Stiles and Scott had a plan with Derek tonight, me being ignorant refused to participate in anything that involved Derek for a few nights. I wanted to catch up with my lacrosse since the game that determined if we were in State was tomorrow night. As they headed out I stayed on campus practicing the basics. "You ok?" Aideen called from the side of the field. I smiled at her and swung missing the goal by a foot.

"Son of a…" I threw my lacrosse stick on the ground.

"Justin?"

"What?" I barked looking at her.

"God, what is your problem? You have been like this since the full moon," she snapped walking over to me.

"My problem? My problem, I have no problem," I barked as she looked at me funny.

"You're lying," she sighed looking in my eyes.

"You don't know that," I barked as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to her.

"Please, Justin is something going on between your mom and you?" she asked as I laughed. "Ok if it's not her then what is it?"

"Aideen, I can't bother with this now, I need to practice for tomorrow night's game," I sighed walking over to where I threw down my lacrosse stick.

"Justin!" she barked as I looked at her. "What is your problem, please, I thought couples shared everything with each other," she hissed.

"Really? Because so did I?" I snapped as she looked at me even more confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you don't remember the night we were locked in the school? Oh that's right you were with Derek, 'helping' him heal," I barked making the air quotes.

"Are you accusing me of something _more?_" she barked.

"I don't know, I wasn't there, but I don't trust…"

"Me?" she barked getting in my face,

"No, not at all its…"

"Fine," she snapped smacking me, "Good luck on your game tomorrow night," she snapped turning around. I watched in a little bit of horror as Aideen walked away, did we just break up? At that thought I could feel my heart stop and I collapsed on the field freaking out. I laid in the middle of the field for hours and when I finally got up the sun had set and I was alone in the dark. I realized how late it was and I got in my car and drove home.

"What do you want for dinner?" mom asked as I walked through the door.

"Nothing," I replied walking up the stairs and in my room. I lay on my bed and thought about how maybe I was wrong for accusing Aideen for being with Derek. But I shook that from my mind and fell asleep.

I woke to the sound of my phone going off and I answered with a yawn. "Hello?"

"Big game tonight, rooting for you guys," Lydia squeaked in my ear.

"Yeah, hey, have you talked to Aideen?" I asked sitting up.

"Yeah, she seems really pissed at you boy-o," she laughed.

"Well it wasn't my fault."

"Please Justin, it's always your fault," she laughed. "I mean you did accuse her of cheating on you." Wait was Lydia agreeing with Aideen; I mean she should be siding with me shouldn't she? She was after all my friend a lot longer.

"Wait, you think I'm wrong?" I asked as I heard a little snicker come from Lydia.

"In a way yes."

"Fine, agree with whoever, I don't care," I laughed as she sighed. "What?"

"You are stubborn you know that?"

"I am not," I barked.

"See, there it is again, when someone doesn't agree with you then you get mad and force them to agree with you or you just ignore them and let me tell you keep that up and your relationship with Aideen is over," she said slowly as her words sunk in.

"Thanks Lydia, but I think I am good with the relationship advise," I smirked as she sighed.

"Fine, believe what you want, just warning you. Listen I got to go I will see you later," she sighed before hanging up.

I soon got ready for school and left, today I drove to school alone I was still upset over the fight the other day and I didn't think it would be best if the two of us talked. I got into my first period and took my seat next to Lydia and we started talking and Aideen walked in taking the empty seat in the front row. "Look, she is sitting by herself, apologize," Lydia whispered pinching my arm. I got up and walked to the front of the class and leaned on Aideen's desk.

"Aideen, listen I was being…"

"An ass jock?" she looked up at me as I froze a little of the anger settling in.

"Aideen, I..." the bell cut me off and I was forced to take my seat.

"It doesn't look good," Lydia whispered in my ear. The entire day everything was acting strange…Scott seemed to be afraid of Jackson, Aideen still hated me, and all I could think of was the game tonight. After school we got ready for the game and as soon as I was finished I took a seat, my heart rate was high and Stiles was nowhere to be seen.

"Scott, where's Stiles?" I asked as he pulled his phone out shrugging his shoulders. "He's on first string he knows that right?" I asked getting a little mad as Stiles looked at me to tell me to shut up. We all soon left the locker room and made our way onto the lacrosse field; I scoped the stands and couldn't see Aideen anywhere. I pulled my phone out and called her. I immediately got her voice mail which made me feel even worse.


	22. Retaliation

Justin looked pained, and it hurt me to see him upset, but he had severely pissed me off. He wasn't getting away from this that easy. He was going to have to apologies for accusing me of cheating. I guess he just can't understand I love him more than anything.

I guess I had been thinking a lot about Justin because before I knew it class was over. In what seemed like minuets, the day ended. I felt like a broken zombie walking around with humans, like I shouldn't be here. I put my things in my locker without even thinking about it. I looked around to see where I was to find Stiles. I walked over to him, knowing I needed to apologies. Just because Justin is a jerk doesn't mean I have to be.

"Hey Stiles. Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not telling you about Lydia and Scott, but I just didn't feel it was my place. You're both my friends and I just didn't want to hurt either of you." Stiles smiled at me and hugged me.

"Thanks for saying sorry. It means a lot. And I understand why you did it. And I don't hate Scott for it either. It was the full moon doing it to him. He has no interest in Lydia, and I know it. He's too in love with Allison. Speaking of love, how are you and Justin?" I found small tears leaving my eyes, and I wiped them away with my sleeve.

"Oh, so that's how it's going. What the hell did he do?" I started laughing in a sarcastic way at the absurdity of it.

"He claimed I was cheating." Stiles' jaw dropped.

"With who? It's obvious you love Justin." I looked into his eyes and whispered a name.

"Derek." This time, Stiles was angry.

"Look, Derek's not my favorite person by far, but Justin need to give the guy a break! He always thinks Derek it trying to be better than him. It's gettin' kinda old, especially if it hurts you like this."

"Yeah, he seems to think of Derek as an older, better brother. I only think of Derek as a friend that I have a lot in common with. Speaking of Derek, hows he enjoying status as a criminal?"

"Not at all. He's actually at my house now because the police are stalking his house at the moment. He's really pissed about the whole thing." I laughed at this, and Stiles continued. "Hey Aideen, do you want to come over? I have a new lead and I think we should check it out."

I nodded. "I might help me keep my mind off things." With that, Stiles and I headed to his Jeep. We took the quick drive to his house and we went up to his room. Stiles went over to his computer and I looked around for Derek. When I looked behind the door, I found him. He was pointing at the door to alert me of something. Stiles turned around and went out of the door to say something to his dad. Derek and I said nothing to each other while Stiles spoke to his father. We didn't want to draw attention to our presence.

Soon, Stiles came back in, and Derek slammed him against the door. "If you say _anything_!"

"Oh yeah, what am I going to say? 'Help, dad! Derek Hale's in my room! Bring your gun.' My house, my rules." Derek nodded at the teen, and backed off. I rolled my eyes, Stupid boys with their testosterone. I flopped onto Stiles' bed to sit down.

"Ok, you know how Jackson, Allison and Lydia got a text with Scott's name on it to come to the school that night?" Stiles asked. We both nodded.

"Well, Scott didn't send it."

"What? Who did, then?" I asked. Stiles just shrugged.

"That's what I was thinking, and I think I have the guy who can find out for me. I'm going to go call him. I'll be right back." With that, Stiles went to go call his friend, leaving Derek and myself alone, which was now a little awkward.

"So... Justin and I broke up," I said to break the ice. It felt so weird saying it. Like it wasn't even possible. Derek's expression didn't change.

"Why? What happened?"

"Do you really want to know? He said I had cheated on him... with you." At this, I saw surprise on his face for the first time. He sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"He should know I would never have a chance with you. You're too involved with him. And though I find you pretty and smart and different, I could never be with a hunter."

"Why? What's so bad about hunters? We're not all bad." I asked. I ignored the fact that he just kind of said he liked me so that I could find out what his problem is.

"Look, it's old history, but because of what I put you a Justin through, I'll tell you. I was in a relationship with a hunter once. She betrayed me, and killed my family. That's why I can never fully trust a hunter again. She told me she loved me the day the house was burned, and I said it back and meant it. Kate Argent destroyed my trust in others. But to be honest, you and Justin are the closest I am to trusting people. I have never told anyone about her, not even Justin or Laura."

My heart broke for him. He had been so honest and open with me. I knew how horrid Kate was, but I never thought it was this bad. It made the guilt from the day we went to Derek's house even worse. The things she had said to him, after the relationship he thought they had before. I took his hand in mine, squeezing it to reassure him.

"Derek, thank you for sharing that with me. And I have so much respect for you, but I love Justin, even if he doesn't love me anymore. I know that he and your sister were close, and I know he is suffering to this day from her loss. I just want him to be happy. I would do anything for him. I mean, I know Kate probably said things like that to you, but I really mean it."

"Does he really miss Laura? It just seems like he moved on really fast. I want him to be happy too, but it makes me feel like he didn't care that much about Laura." Derek looked so sad and hurt, I knew I had to be honest with him.

"He did care for her, and in another way, he still does. The night I found out what Justin was, I found him just outside of a grave where she was buried. He had left her flowers. She is still on his mind, Derek. Just because people die, doesn't mean they leave us for good. My sister won't leave me until I kill her murderer. The only werewolf I intend to kill at the moment." Derek looked up to me at the mention of my past. I think he was a little surprised that Justin still loved Laura.

Before we could continue our conversation, Stiles came back in with Danny, the gay goalie. I smiled and waved at Danny, while Derek ignored them and picked up a book. Stiles then told Danny what we needed, and Danny didn't want any part of it. He just wanted to do his homework. Sadly, I wasn't going to be able to... persuade him like I usually do. But both Stiles and I knew someone who can.

"Who is that, again?" Danny asked, tilting his head at Derek. Stiles' mouth flopped for a moment before he came up with something.

"Uh, it's my cousin, Miguel." Derek lifted his eyes from the book long enough to shoot Stiles a warning glance.

"And he has blood on his shirt... why?" Now it was my turn to piss off Derek.

"He get's really bad nosebleeds. It's horrible, really. Uh, Miguel, why don't you borrow one of Stiles' shirts?" This time, Derek did an out right glare at me before slamming his book closed and stripped his shirt. I couldn't was I wasn't impressed. Derek is very attractive, but the hole in my heart could only be filled by one person.

After trying to find a shirt, Derek gave up. "Stiles, this no fit," He growled, pulling the shirt tight. Stiles rolled his eyes while Danny's got bigger. He was obviously checking him out, and Stiles knew it.

"Then try another one," Stiles hissed at the werewolf. Derek just looked at Danny awkwardly before turning around and looking for another shirt.

"So, Danny, what about that one?" Stiles asked the other teen when Derek finished squeezing into a blessedly tight shirt with horrid stripes. Danny looked away blushing before he replied that it wasn't Derek's color. I was barley holding in giggles when Derek rolled his eyes and stripped that top as well.

Stiles whispered something to Danny to which he replied that Stiles is a terrible person. "So, about that text," Stiles replied.

"Stiles, none of these fit," Derek snarled now reaching his limit. Danny was very ok with this situation and started working on tracing the text. I went over to help out Derek in more ways then one. To prove to Danny that Miguel is totally strait, I pulled the baggy black shirt over his head for him, trailing my fingers over his chest, and then I placed a small kiss on his rough cheek when Danny was peeking over. Derek just stood in shock for a moment as I went to reclaim my place on the bed. Second glance at him showed him smiling for the first time without pain behind his eyes. Justin and I are done, so that wasn't cheating. Plus, he asked for it.

A few moments later, Danny had something. We all crowded around him as we found out that the text came from Scott's mom's computer. We all said the same curse words at the same time. We sent Danny packing and flooded out to Stiles's jeep. I rode in the back and let the guys sit up front. When we got to the hospital, Scott called. Stiles put the phone on speaker.

We learned that so far, the necklace was a dead end. Scott wanted to know where we were, but we just told him we were checking on a lead.

"I'll see you later. Tell my dad I'll be there. Ok, bye." Stiles ended the cal, and I could tell he was upset about missing the game tonight. Derek could too.

"You're not going to make it," he said.

"I know."

"And you didn't tell him about his mom," I added.

"I know! But I can't. Not until we get some answers." I understood the feeling of being in the middle. Suddenly, I noticed a wicked glint in Derek's eye.

"Oh Stiles? One more thing." With that, he slammed his head into the wheel. Stiles gasped and held his head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You KNOW what that was for." Derek hissed back, pointing a finger at him. I started laughing in the backseat, slightly fearing for my own safety.

"Well, why don't you attack her? She's the one who told you to change shirts?" Now I smacked Stiles on the back of the head and he yelped.

"Because she made up for it. And only a prick hits a girl unless she's trying to kill him," Derek explained, "Now go. Go!" Stiles opened his door and fell out. Then he made his way to the hospital.

"Aideen, about the kiss. I know you did it to make that one guy back off. But the thing is, I see why Justin cares about you so much. In so many ways, you're like Laura. You're smart, kind, strong, and very pretty. And so, for you and Justin, I'm going to try to think of you like her. Like my sister. Almost as if I have another chance with her. Is that ok with you?" I was starting to tear up. I knew how he felt, and I was touched he felt that way about me. I nodded and hugged him. He pulled his arms around me and I could smell the leather of his jacket. Suddenly, our moment was broken by his phone ringing.

"Derek, there's no one here," Stiles complained on the other end. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Look for Nancy, my uncle's nurse. She'll help you."

"Hate to break it to you, but she's nor here... And neither is your uncle..."

"What? That's impossible! Unless... Stiles get out of there RIGHT NOW! It's him! He's the alpha!" Suddenly a a new voice broke the silence on the other side of the line.

"So you must be Stiles." With that, the line went dead. Derek and I shot out of the car, running as fast as possible to get to our friend. I felt my stomach wounds hurt a little from the activity of running, but I ignored it. Derek noticed me wince a little, and he shot me a caring look.

"Are you packing?" He asked.

I bent down and pulled both knives out of my boots, not stopping to do it. "Always."

With that, we broke through the doors and weaved our way through the halls to find Stiles. He was between a nurse and Derek's uncle, mumbling about how he was going to die. I clutched my knives. Derek got to the scene just before me and he jammed his elbow into the nurses face, knocking her out cold.

"That wasn't very nice, Derek. I'll teach you some manners." Before I could do anything about it, Peter had me around the neck. I squirmed to get away, but I couldn't. I ended up sinking a knife into his thigh, but he still didn't let go.

"Feisty, are we? Just like Laura. Does that bother you, hunter? To be compared to a werewolf? I hope so." Derek snarled, and his eyes turned a wild blue and his fangs exposed.  
>"Oh, do you feel protective over her? What will you do if I do this?" He shoved me to the ground and placed his boot on my stomach, adding pressure with his heel to the cut. It hurt like hell, but I bit my tongue to keep Derek calm. It didn't work and he was still pissed. Stiles had taken the opportunity to run, and I prayed he'd gone for help.<p>

"Let her go! Now!" Peter just shook his head.

"Now, Derek. This is all about manners in the first place. All demanding will do is this," He pushed his heel deeper, causing blood to escape me. I screamed out in pain. It was too much for me to handle, and Derek saw how much blood I was loosing. Peter was killing me and making Derek feel the guilt.

"Please, let her go." Derek said this through gritted teeth, He never liked to give in.

"Better, but this time, be a good boy and beg." He let up a little pressure on me, but I would take it back if he would stop the mind games with Derek.

The werewolf on my side sank to his knees. With his head drooped low in submission, he looked defeated. "Please, let her go. Kill me. Not her. She's innocent."

"Innocent? She's killed our kind before. You must truly care about her. Maybe I should end your conflicting emotions..." I saw claws grow from his fingers and I prepared for my death. I didn;t want Derek to die. I couldn't even think about it.

With the new threat to my life, Derek shot forward and attacked his uncle. I already knew how this was going to go. Derek is strong and a very good fighter, but he wasn't thinking strait. His uncle is also stronger and didn't have emotions in the fight.

I was too hurt to do anything as I watched Peter drag Derek down the hall by his neck. It hurt me to see him not able to fight back. Peter dropped him to get something from the nurse. Derek tried to fight back, throwing punches that did nothing. Peter tossed him through the glass of the reception desk. I could see him attempting to crawl away from the monster into another room. I wasn't going to be able to help in the state I was in, but I could go get help. I had to get Justin. I got up and stumbled my way to the car where Stiles was trying to call someone on the phone desperately.

"Aideen! You're alive! is Derek ok?" I shook my head.

"We need to go get my Ex."


	23. Pains of Dream

I was slightly shocked that we had one the game, I never felt so relieved but in the back of my mind all I could think about was Aideen, I had screwed up to no end. After I changed I noticed Scott was talking with Allison and I was sort of rooting for them, but one of our teammates kept interrupting them. I laughed as I pulled my keys out, I called my mom and told her I was on my way home. As I got to my car someone grabbed my keys and ripped them from my hands. "What do you want?" I sighed looking at Derek. He didn't look the same though; he looked mad, but madder than normal as if something possessed him. "Derek, I'm sorry for accusing you and everything."

"Ok," he sighed annoyed.

"Can I have my keys?" I asked reaching for them as he pulled his arm back. "Dude, you ok?"

"Hello, Justin," someone's voice called from behind me. I turned around a little frightened.

"Peter? Look at you," I smiled walking over to him. "It only took six years," I tried to make a joke but neither of them laughed. I got a second glance of Peter and suddenly I felt it click. "It's you," I gasped.

"Very good, and I always thought you were too stupid."

"Why? You know how many innocent li-"

"_Innocent_, none of them were innocent Justin, they killed my family," he barked. "Becoming alpha was the hard part," he scoffed looking at me deviantly.

"No, you wouldn't."

"I did, it was too easy, she didn't even suffer." I felt all my anger from the night I found Laura died flooded my heart and mind.

"I'll kill you, I swear so help me God, I will kill you," I snarled grabbing him by the shoulders looking deep in his lifeless eyes.

"_Justin_," I heard the soft scream of someone I knew. I looked and found Aideen running toward us, she looked badly injured but seemed not focused on that.

"So I see…" I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and when I looked down I saw Peter's claws in my stomach, he slowly pulled them out causing more pain. My breathing became heavy and he looked at me. "Say hi to Laura," he smiled lifting me up by my neck, he slammed me on my car and I went right through my windshield. I felt tiny shards of glass in my back and the pain in my stomach grew the more I breathed. I soon blacked out after that.

"Justin, wake up, please wake up," someone was smacking my cheek. I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't. "Lift a finger if you hear me," the voice continued but I soon lost consciousness again.

"_Justin," a vaguely familiar voice called out. I could open my eyes now and as I did I saw Laura leaning above me. _

"_No," I sat up quickly. _

"_It's alright, you're alright, I'm only in your dream," she said softly touching my cheek. "Didn't I instruct you to keep Derek out of trouble?" she laughed as I stood up. _

"_It's harder than you think ok?" I smiled helping her up. "Laura, I'm so, so sorry," I sighed hugging her. It felt all too real and I felt great holding her in my arms again._

"_Justin stop. It wasn't your fault, I had no clue it was a trap," she snapped getting angry. "I was the one who should have listened to you."_

"_I…I miss you Laura," I felt a tear fall from my eye. _

"_I know you do. But Justin, you have her," she said stepping a little to the side as Aideen stood there. "Move on, I am only a memory she is what you need," Laura demanded kissing my cheek. As she walked away she disappeared and Aideen walked over to me. She leaned in and her lips touched mine, I felt regenerated._

I sat up quickly feeling sharp pain in my stomach. "No, lay down," the voice demanded. Aideen rushed over and pushed me down the metal top I laid on felt like ice on my bare back.

"Why…why are you helping me?" I struggled to talk with the pain. My wound was taking longer to heal than normal.

"Because…I still love you," she sighed as I looked at her.

"I'm sorry Aideen, I screwed up. I should have never said anything I was just untrusting of Derek…who is a backstabbing traitor."

"What are you talking about?"

"He is helping his uncle. They thought they could get to me since I am near family to them. But Peter found out about…us and now wants me dead," I snapped as she tried keeping me on the table.

"You lost a lot of blood you need to stay flat for a while."

"I need to stop Derek and talk some sense…"

"No, you need to stay here!" she snapped looking at me with pain in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and held onto it for a little and pulled her in kissing her hand, my eyes grew heavy again and I fell asleep once more.

I woke up and I found myself stronger so I did what I thought was best and I got up. I must have stayed here the entire night since I the sun came through the window. I walked into what I found a lobby of some hospital type place. _Where am I?_ I looked around and soon came to my mind finding myself in the animal clinic. My phone started to ring so I pulled it out and answered. "Hello?"

"How are we doing this morning?" Aideen asked.

"I feel much better, thanks, and you really didn't have to do that last night."

"Think of it as a…your forgiven token," she laughed as I smiled. My phone started vibrating telling me I had another call coming in.

"Aideen, can you hold I think this is important," I said as I soft sigh came from her. "Hello?"

"Justin, were are you?" Scott asked sounding a little panicked.

"Animal Clinic, why?"

"Because we need your help, and why are you at my job?"

"Pick me up and I'll tell you," I groaned still feeling the pain from the night before.

"Aideen, I got to go, I will talk to you later, ok?"

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed. I ran outside and found Stiles pull up in his jeep. I jumped in and the three of us took off again.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?"

"You mean, you have no clue that Peter is the alpha and Derek jumped ship…"

"No, I know that already, he tried killing me," I hissed looking at Scott with annoyance. "Thanks for the back up." I tried to keep a straight face saying that but it was impossible. "So where are we going?"

"Well Jackson has been…acting weird."

"No shocker there," Stiles rolled his eyes. We came to an empty parking lot and found a dark gray Porsche crap out in the middle of the parking lot. Mr. Argent seemed to be with Jackson looking in the hood of the car.

"Shit," Scott whispered.


	24. The Way of the Hunter

Justin ended the conversation. I was a little sad to not be able to talk to him longer than that, but I ignored it. Right now, I was feeling too many emotions. Unlike Scott and Justin, I didn't feel anger to Derek, but pity. I had seen the beating he had taken, and I know that part of that was because of me. If Peter hadn't been using me, his emotions would have been removed from the situation. Instead, he had to worry about saving me.

I mindlessly went to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. I wasn't really hungry, I just wanted something to do. When I put the milk away, I grabbed the bowl and propped myself up on the counter. My stomach hurt a little as I did, but it had healed a lot over the last few days.

Suddenly, Allison came in holding something small and black in her hand. She rolled it around in her palm, her long fingers caging it in. "What's that?" I asked, pointing my spoon at her hand.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I found it in the garage when I went out to my car to look for the necklace aunt Kate gave me for my birthday." I shuddered at the cruel werewolf hunter's name. I really didn't like her. Especially after what she did to Derek. Crap, I was trying to not think about him at the moment. I still didn't want to believe he'd betrayed us.

I put my spoon in the bowl to free my hand up so I could hold it open for Allison to place the object in my hand.`I rolled it around to my fingertips, inspecting what it was. Sadly, I recognized it as something Allison wasn't ready for. "Any guesses to what it is?" She asked, her dark eyes watching me.

I knew I couldn't lie to her, but I decided to be vague. "It looks like an arrowhead to me. I think you should just put it back where you found it."

"No way! I wanna know what it does. I'm going to go shoot it. I need the practice anyway." I inwardly groaned.

"Well, I'm coming with you. When do you want to do it?" She beamed at me.

"I was thinking at noon. Ok?"

I nodded and placed my bowl in the sink. "Works for me. I'm going to go get ready."

I went up to my room to get my things when I saw Kate leaving my room. I walked over to her, pissed off as ever.

"What the hell? Why were you in my room? You had no right to be in there!" Kate tossed her head back and laughed. I clenched my teeth and had to really concentrate on not hitting her in the nose.

"Would you believe I was taking in your laundry?"  
>"Not if hell froze over. No." She raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows.<p>

"Smart girl. Now, I have somethings I have to do."

She started to walk away, but I still wasn't done. "I never got an answer to my first question."

"I know," I she giggled already down the stairs. I rolled my eyes as pure anger seethed from my very core. I entered my room. Nothing appeared touched until I went to my trunk. I pulled out my knives and guns which were all now unorganized to find a note under them.

I'm watching that boy of yours. Something isn't right about him and I know it. -K

A cold feeling washed over me. I froze there, the note still in my hand. All I could think about was Justin and how I could protect him. Suddenly, Allison called for me. "I'm coming," I yelled back before placing the note in the chest again. I also snapped on my guns and knives before putting my red leather jacket over it. We were going to have to go into the woods in order to test this out, and I wasn't ok with the idea of Derek or his uncle being out there. I didn't think Derek would hurt me, but I didn't know about Allison.

I went to the garage and met her in the car. Allison was already in the driver seat and ready to go. I slid in beside her, wishing she would have just put the dang arrowhead back. Now, I had to go to the middle of the woods to protect her from vengeful werewolves and psycho hunters while she finds out on her own the secret that her family belongs to a long line of monster killers. Yeah, typical day for me.

Soft music played in the background. It wasn't the stuff I usually would listen to, but it wasn't bothering me. "So, Aideen, are you and Justin ok? I mean, you guys seemed upset with each other for a little while there."

"Well, we did fight, but we're better. I love him, Allison. I mean, we can fight sometimes and he can be a total jerk-off and I can be a prissy sometimes, but that doesn't mean we love each other less. We can fight all we want, as long as we talk it out in the end. That's what's most important."

"How do you know you love him? I mean, what if he lied to you? Would you be able to take that?"

"He has lied to me before. And he's even accused me of cheating on him once."

Allison's eyes got so huge, I was almost afraid they'd pop out. "With who? Stiles?"

"No, but it doesn't matter. He loved me enough to try to make up for it, and I love him enough that I forgave him." I laughed. I would never get with Stiles. He was just my friend.

Allison didn't say anything. I knew she had been talking about Scott. I could also tell that she still cared about him. I also knew that Scott was entirely captivated by her. He would do anything for her, and every time he lied to her was to protect her. He was trying to be selfless, but understandably, she didn't see it.

We pulled into a little area in the woods where no one would bother us. I knew we would need to walk a little ways before she would be able to shoot. I could feel the metal of my knives pressing on my skin. It was a comfort to have them on me. We made a short hike through the woods after Allison got her compound bow from the trunk. The forest leaves had turned the crispy blazing colors of fall. Burning red, chocolate browns, sun-kissed orange. They all caught my eye. For a moment, I thought I may have spied ice blue eyes, but on second glance I guess I was wrong.

"You got the stupid thing?" I asked, watching her pull out the black arrowhead. She nodded and screwed it into an arrow shaft. I waited as she pulled the string back expertly. I could see her natural hunter abilities already, and the intensity was putting me off. Suddenly, she let go and it whipped into a tree. On impact, it exploded as I had seen my father's do many times before.

"I have no idea what that was. Do you know, Aideen?" Before I could answer, we both heard a very loud snap come from within the forest. Allison tried to hand me her bow, but I shoved it back into her hand. Why the hell would you give away your greatest weapon? I pulled a knife from my boot that she looked at me questioningly for, but I ignored her at the moment.

Following my ears, I walked silently to it, holding my knife in my fist so that I may slash at anything quickly. Allison pulled out a taser and followed me. As we moved, another sound came from behind us. We both spun around and I raised my knife to eye level as Allison shot her little weapon. The wires connected with a very stunned Scott and he sunk to his knees from the attack. A look of horror crossed over Allison and she ran over to him.

"The trigger!" he wheezed out. I was laughing, knowing he wasn't really hurt that much. The irony of all this was too much. Allison let up, and the two had a moment as Scott gave Allison back the missing family crest. She hugged him awkwardly and then got up and walked away. I smiled politely at Scott before he spoke.

"Justin says he's going to call you tonight. He and Stiles are looking into something and he's going to fill us in later. Stay safe, Aideen." With that, we went our separate ways. It was getting Dark out, and it wasn't safe to be out anymore. I got back to the car and got inside when I replaced the knife in my boot.

"What was that? Since when do you carry knives on you, Dee?"

"Since when do you carry tasers on you, Al?"

"Since aunt Kate showed me how to use one," she retorted. I rolled my eyes. What was that woman's deal with electricity and fire? Frigging pyro.

When I got home after the rest of the silent trip, I went up to my room. My heart skipped a beat when I got there. Sitting on my bed was a werewolf with ebony hair and ice blue eyes that were turning back to grey.

"Derek, what are you doing here in the Argent home?"

"Do you have a death wish?" I crossed my arms, confused by his statement.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He stood abruptly and walked forward. With each step he took, I stepped back until I hit the door. He got even closer, his breath touching my face. Surprisingly, I wasn't uncomfortable. I trusted him. "You alone in the woods with the Argent girl. Do you know how easily the alpha could have killed you?"

"So you were watching. I thought I saw you. Why were you following me, Derek?" This time, he looked almost sheepish.

"I was... making sure you were safe. I know you're strong and are capable of taking care of yourself, but I don't want to take chances with you. I told you I thought of you like a second chance with Laura. I would have followed her, too."

My heart melted for him. "Derek, thank you, but as long as you're working with your uncle, the killer, don't bother."

"Fine." He headed to my open window until I had a second thought and grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm still looking out for you. I care about you and don't want you hurt, but I can't be your friend when you're working with the alpha. I will protect you from the hunters until you kill someone, Derek. If you do, I will take you out myself, no matter what. And I expect you to fight back."

He turned around and looked me right in the eyes. "I can't hurt you. It's not possible."

"Then leave. Go home, and stay there, That's where you;ll be safe."

"It's where I was going. I have to make a stop first." He fit his large frame in the window and dropped to the ground. "Tell Justin I'm sorry for me. I didn't know he was going to get hurt. He's like family." With that, he became a black shadow in the night.

I turned around as someone knocked at my door. Allison came in. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out. To see Scott. I... need to talk to him." I smiled.

"Good for you. I hope it works out."

She smiled. "Thanks, Dee. See you later." She came and hugged me before spiriting out the door. Just when she left, I got a call on my cell. I answered when I saw it was Justin.

"Hey, babe," his deep voice soothed. I blushed, loving the pet name.

"Hey yourself. What's up?"

"I just waned to fill you in on things. The alpha has killed two more people. And Chris Argent has got his eye on Jackson. And Jackson knows about werewolves. He knows about Derek, Scott and me. He also knows about hunters and he knows now that you're one. And he figured this all out mostly on his own. Scott didn't help any. That's about it for me. What about you?"

"Wow, that's crazy. I think Allison is figuring out what's going on with her family. She doesn't know about anything yet, but she's getting there. Kate keeps dropping clues for her o find because Chris said to not directly tell her yet. Also... you might not wanna hear this, but Derek dropped by. He was waiting for me when I got here."

"What?" Justin snarled. He was still pissed at Derek. "Do I need to come over?"

"No, he's gone now. He didn't do anything. He just came to say that he's been protecting me and making sure his uncle leaves me alone. He also said to tell you he's sorry. He didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. I hope he gets a little punishment." I hoped not. Derek didn't want to hurt anyone. "Hey, babe, I have to go. I'm getting a call from Scott. I'll call you back, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Talk to you soon." I ended the call and sat on my bed, taking in all the information I had just gotten. Jackson was about to become very involved.

The phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Aideen, it's bad," Justin said. " The alpha tried to get to Scott by going on a date with Scott's mom. Stiles stopped it, but he told Scott that he basically told Derek to kill Jackson. I'm coming to get you right now. We're going to the Hale house. Have your game face on."

Justin arrived to pick me up. I was dressed in full gear and ready to go. I could feel myself trembling in the car next to my boyfriend. Not because I was afraid to fight Derek, but because I didn't want to. He's my friend, and I've grown close to him. The sad thing is if he's spilled human blood, I'll have to kill him. That's the way the hunter code goes, and I've never broken the code.  
>"Aideen, are you ready?" Justin spoke softly and he grabbed my hand, twining his fingers with mine.<p>

I nodded, "Sadly, yes. I don't want to hurt him, but I will if I have to." He squeezed my hand in a comforting way. I smiled at him softly. Even at a time like this, he was trying to make my life better. All too soon, we came upon the Hale house's drive. We parked the car on a side path so no one would see it and walked the rest of the way so he wouldn't be able to hear us coming. We snuck in the back door and came through the back to see Scott jumping down the stairs in front of Jackson. He was in full wolf form and looked pissed.

"Scott, get out of my way," Derek said, his fangs slightly distorting the words. I walked over to stand behind Scott, Justin right behind me. Derek's eyes got wide, but he still didn't move. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Derek, please, just calm down. I don't know what's going on with you right now, but I want to help. Just let Jackson go." I pleaded with him. I didn't want to have to kill him, and I knew he didn't want to kill me from the look in his eyes.

"I can't. He knows too much, Aideen." I felt a cold tears freeze in my eyes for the blood of a friend that was about to be spilled.

"So be it. I'm sorry." I pulled out one blade and one gun. I leveled it with his head and gripped my knife at my side. The wolf in him snarled and his eyes flashed at me. My finger tightened on the trigger.

Just then, the heavy tension in the room was broken by an onslaught of bullets upon us all. I rolled to the side before anything hit me, an Justin dropped to the ground on his stomach to avoid getting shot. Derek ended up next to me, positioning himself between me and the attack as if to protect me. I leaned into him, glad he was on our team for the moment.

Scott was shot multiple times. His body shook with the force of the bullets hitting him. I could tell by the way they entered that they were wolfsbane bullets. Scott stumbled over to the side. Leaning heavily against the wall as blood rushed out of him, Derek glanced his way, face full of concern. "Scott, get out of here," he said, trying to save him while covering me.

All Scott could do was sink to the floor and groan in pain. Justin crawled like a soldier to him and hooked his arm around him. "Aideen, let's go!" he yelled, werewolf teeth bared from the adrenaline. I started to leave when I noticed I wasn't being followed.

"What are you doing? Let's go, Derek," I said, pulling his hand. His eyes looked sad, and I knew what he was thinking. "No. You're not staying. You have to go. If you stay here, you could die!"

"The hunters out there know I'm inside. They came for me. And if I don't keep their attention, they could get Scott, Justin and even you too. I can't let that happen. Go while I hold them off, Aideen."

I didn't want to leave. Derek was my friend and I needed to help him. His eyes begged me to go  
>but I couldn't do it. I pulled him into a rare hug and buried my face in his neck. "Go, now. Justin needs you." I knew he was right, and I broke away, bolting for the back door.<p>

I ran as fast as I could. I ran from the shooting. I ran from the hunters. I ran from the werewolves. I ran away. I ran as I heard the shots that his flesh. I ran from the howling of misery. I ran away, just like he told me to.

And I felt guilt. I had no idea if Derek was even alive anymore. I pictured a gleeful Kate standing over his mutilated body in my head. It broke me down, and when I found Justin and Scott at the car, I fell to my knees from the weight of the world. Scott sat in the seat, bleeding out, some strange man looking over him. Justin saw me and ran over to me.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? I'll freaking kill him!" I grabbed Justin's shoulder in a death grip, looking into his green eyes.

"You may not have to. He didn't hurt me. He saved me." And then, I could see it clicked.

Justin pulled me close to him, his strong sent filling me, making me more calm. "Is he ok? What did you see?"

I knew he was close to Derek. "I don't know. The last I saw, he made me leave while he went up against the hunters on his own. He told me to go to you. Justin, I don't know how many times they shot him!" I clutched at his shirt, needing something to hold me up. He rubbed my back soothingly in small circles, and I felt some of the tension leave me.

"Look, there's nothing we can do right now, Aideen. We need to get Scott taken care of. Then we'll worry about Derek. Ok?" I nodded and composed myself, getting into the back of the car. Justin said something to the black guy who had been taking care of Scott. We were to follow him to a vet clinic where he works so that he could save Scott. The ride was silent on the way there.

We all went inside and I stayed in the waiting area while Justin and the vet tool care of Scott. Suddenly, my pocket vibrated and I checked my messages.

Allison Argent: Dee, I need you. Let me know where you are. Aunt Kate wants to show me something and you're supposed to come too.

I didn't want to see that woman, but I sucked it up for Allison. I text her back and tell her that I'm at the vets and that I would be waiting for her. Justin came out as I hit send.

"How is he?" I asked. Justin gave a light smile, but it wasn't the true kind that I loved so much.

"He's doing better. The vet is supposedly a friend to our kind. How are you holding up?"

"Not very well, but Allison is coming to get me. Apparently, there's something Kate needs to show her. Probably how to be a creeper." Justin laughed lightly, but he knew I wasn't joking. He leaned down and gave me a very soft kiss, making my heart jump in my chest. I heard honking from outside, and I knew I had to go. I broke away and smiled as I walked outside.

"What were you doing in there?" I looked over at her, and smiled in a fake way. I put on my mask to protect her from my world.

"Justin had to help a a puppy. It was a little messed up and I went with him. Now, where are we going?"

"Oh, that's nice of him. We're going to the address Kate sent me. Just sit back and and enjoy the ride." And I sat back. But I didn't enjoy the ride. Eventually, we came to an all too familiar road that lead to a burned building. I felt my throat get tighter, and my heart sped up. We kept driving to the very front of the house. Parked right outside was Kate, leaning against her car. Allison parked and we both went to meet her.

"Allison, I have something you need to see. Aideen, you need to be here too." With that, she turned and started to walk away, signaling us to follow.

"What smells like rust?" Allison asked innocently. One look at the front door told me everything. It wasn't rust that she smelled, it was blood. And a lot of it. I followed Kate very closely, almost brushing shoulders with the woman. Allison was right on my heels. We came to a little cellar like door which Kate entered. It lead down a dimly lit hall with grimy walls and ended up in front of an iron door. She stopped just in front of it.

"What is this place?" Allison asked in a whisper. I wanted to know the answer to that, too. I had no idea what Kate was up to, but it didn't sit well with me. She just beamed at her niece.

"You know how every family has there secrets? Well, we have some as well." With that, she opened the door to a dark room and went inside. Allison went in before me and walked in slowly. Suddenly, I saw her cringe and I went on to see what was wrong. What was in there, I would have never been ready for.

Kate flicked on a large flashlight that sat on a stand in the middle of the room. When the rays hit, I gasped, not from fear, but from shock. There, totally pissed off, was Derek. He was chained to some metal rig with his arms above his head. I also noticed he was very shirtless and very... not happy. But he was very alive for the moment, and that gave me hope.

He roared at Allison and Kate in blind anger. I don't even think he saw I was there until his wild eyes caught me. "Beautiful, isn't he?" Kate egged him on. He looked in her direction and snarled.  
>I didn't move. If I tried to help him with Kate here, she would stop me. Until I got a chance for us to be alone, I was going to have to put up with Kate's antics. She walked over a table to Derek's right and took a seat on it. Next to her was some box that had a small switch. I took in every detail possible and saw the cables attached to it and Derek's bare side. I knew that what was coming wasn't going to be good.<p>

Kate flicked the switch. Derek soon felt the pain, though he tried to not show it. Finally, after being warn down from from the shocks, he broke out in a small scream. My heart broke for him, but I stayed still. Kate let the power run until he reverted back to human form. When that happened, she let him breath a moment before switching it on again, the pain forcing him back into werewolf form.

"What are you doing? is it going to kill him?" Allison said in a ruched, panicked voice. Kate just laughed and shook her head. "What is he?"

"He has lots of names. Lycan. Shapeshifter. Werewolf! What about you, Aideen. You have anything to add? I think you've had almost as much experience with them as I've had." Now Allison looked at me with accusation in her eyes.

"Dee, what is she talking about?" It was over. She knew and I had to tell her. Kate planned this so that I would be the one for Chris to blame. I sighed and looked in her eyes.

"He's a werewolf,and Kate and I are werewolf hunters. Actually, all the Argent family are hunters. My family was too, before..."

"Before?"

"Before werewolf killed my sister. I'm not supposed t be alive, Allison. Her killer though she was me, the the next in line to hunt."

"You knew all this and didn't tell me? How could you? I thought we trusted each other." With that, Allison walked out of the room, not being able to be around me. Kate beamed at me and followed her.

"I'll go see if I can calm her down. You keep an eye on that," she said, referring to Derek. Then, she closed the door. I spun around and ran to him. His head was dropped down from the pain that had been inflicted on him.

"Derek," I said, coming over and patting his face to wake him back up. He looked up at me, those eyes looking into me. I shivered under their power. I reached for his arm to start undoing the cuffs holding him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his words slightly slurred.

I looked at hm funny. "What does it look like, I'm ordering a pizza? I'm letting you go!"

He shook his head, making my heart sink. "You can't right now. Kate will know you helped and and then she'll try to kill you."

"I... I can't watch you die, Derek. I can't. If you stay here and don't give any information, she'll kill you. Please, just let me save you and I'll say you attacked me. And you you can punch me or something in front of her."

He shook his dark head. "I can't hurt you. For now, we're just going to wait." With that, he leaned back and looked up at the ceiling over my head. With a heavy heart, I backed away from him. I had to calm down before Kate got back and saw me getting emotional over a werewolf. Just as my back hit the wall opposite Derek, she came in alone.

"Where's Allison?" I asked, fearful of what she may had done to her.

"Going home. I told her to act normal. And don't worry, she's not that pissed at you."

I took a sharp inhale of breath before challenging Kate. "This isn't right, Kate. You have to let him go. No hunter that follows the code has ever attempted to get information from a werewolf like this. It's not right."

"What are you going to do? Tell Chris on me?" By the look on my face, she knew she had guessed my plan. "Oh, that's all you had? Well, then, here's the deal. You tell Chris, and I'll kill him," she said coldly pointing her manicured finger at Derek. His eyes closed.

"You can't. He hasn't killed anyone that we know of. Are you really going to break the code... again?" Fire washed over her expression and she slapped me. I saw Derek's eyes flash in the corner of my eye, and I knew he was pissed. I shook my head ever so slightly to get him to now say anything. In a smooth motion, I pulled out my knife and wrapped my arm around her neck, holding her still as I pressed the sharp edge to her neck. I felt her stop breathing, and I smiled.

"What's to stop me from killing you right now, hmm? I could do it, you know." She croaked out a strangled laugh.

"No, you can't. I'm human. You can't take a life."

"How the hell do you know?" I spat.

For a moment, her eyes betrayed her fears. "If you kill me, you break the code. And you become like me. Either way, I win. I either will break him, or you. Pick."

She was right, and I knew it. I spun around to face her and pressed her against the wall, pinning her down. You could see a battle of will pass through us. I backed away, turning to walk when I heard her giggle, "weak." At this, I flipped around and threw my knife at her, just landing to the left of her face on target. I went and claimed it, looking into her eyes again.

"Kill him without cause, I will kill you. Touch me again, and you'll wish I had killed you." She saw I wasn't playing, then I went to sit in a chair to watch over Derek who had been watching the whole thing with wide eyes. Kate picked herself up and went over to the little table and started going through all of Derek's stuff. She pulled out his driver's license and held it right up to his face.

"Oh, you should smile more. But, don't you hate the people who tell you that? 'Smile, Derek. Why don't you smile anymore?' Don't you wanna kick those people in the face?" She slapped his face for extra measure before walking over to me.

His piercing eyes glared at her. "I can think of one," he hissed. She raised her eyebrows, and smiled.

"Really? 'Cause if I thought you were gonna be that exciting, I'll let you go. Until then, why don't you tell my who the alpha is? Or maybe other beta?"

Derek remained silent to this. Kate rolled her eyes and went back to the table, now picking up his cell phone. "Nothing, nothing. Man, I hate this detective crap!"

I just watched and figured I would learn more by not saying anything. Derek was losing his patients. "Are you going to torture me, or just talk me to death?" I would have laughed if he hadn't been so serious. Kate looked at him like he was being crazy.

"Sweetie, I don't want to torture you! I just... wanna catch up. Remember all the fun we used to have?" Sweetie? Catch up? Where the hell did that com from?

"Like the time you burned my family alive," Derek challenged, leaning forward.

"No, I was more thinking about the...hot... crazy sex we had. But the burning part? Well, that was fun too!" Kate was right up in his face. My eyes got huge. So the truth comes out. Kate did burn the Hale home down. And not only that, but she had once had a relationship with a werewolf! Derek for that matter. Maybe I was more like her than I thought...

Derek flinched and was obviously pissed. Kate just grinned wider. I felt myself rising on my toes to help Derek, but I was stopped in my tracks by what Kate next. "Remember how this felt?" She leaned into him and ran her tongue along his bare side, making me halt. Derek snareled and tried to bite her face, but she was just out of his reach. She laughed at his anguish as he tried to attack. "I love how much you hate me."

"Kate, stop. Enough." Someone had to get her to calm down before she did something crazier. She looked at me and nodded. Then, she went back to Derek. "Sweetie, I really don't want to torture you..." just as she says this, another hunter came in. He was popping his knuckles. "... but he does." Kate finished. My heart started pounding in my chest in fear.

Kate started to walk out, and I tried to follow her. Derek told me not so help him and I didn't want to stay and watch what was coming. "No, Aideen. You stay here. Unless, you don't care if an accident happens and he dies." With that, she stepped away to allow me to walk through the door. I sent her a death glare and closed it to show I was staying. Then, I went to the corner of the room, slid down the wall, and closed my eyes so I didn't have to watch.


	25. Wolf Exposure

I walked out of the vets clinic and drove home, as I got to the intersection before my street a small car flew across and headed down the street, I thought I saw Allison driving it but that made no sense so I drove home. "How's my car?" my mom asked as I walked in the door.

"It's fine, I didn't hurt it, or get thrown through a window thanks for asking," I snapped as she crossed her arms.

"Justin, if the alpha is after you, I don't think you should be running around carelessly."

"Thanks for the concern, but I will be fine."

"Don't you dare give me that tone, young man," she snapped grabbing me by my cheeks and pulled me down to her level. "I am just trying to protect you, and if you continue to be careless you're going to end up like your dad," she snapped as I could feel my insides falling apart.

"I can't believe you," I sighed pushing her away. "Your husband has been dead for ten years and you just toss him aside," I started for the stairs.

"I did not toss him aside, but it's time to move on Justin, at this rate living in the past will cripple you in the present," she barked as I turned around.

"At least you don't have that haunting image of him being murdered."

"You keep having that dream because you won't let it go," she barked walking over to me. "Sweetie, you need to let him go, it will make you feel all the better," she rubbed my back.

"Don't touch me," I barked as she ignored my orders. A low growl had escaped my lips and she quickly backed away.

"How dare you," she gasped in fright. I continued up the stairs and closed my bedroom door behind me. I never done that a day in my life, I never growled or showed any of my wolf side to her, but she was just throwing her dead husband to the curb. I got on my email to see if any of my friends were and the only one on was Stiles. But before I could even send him an instant message the door bell rang. I got up and went down stairs.

"Mom, I…I'm sorry," I said as she hugged me before opening the door. Sherriff Stilinsky was standing in the door way as my eye brows furrowed.

"You ready?" he asked as she smiled.

"Just let me get my coat," she added letting him in as she walked toward the hallway closet.

"Hey, Justin, how are you doing?"

"I've been better," I sighed recalling all of the crazy stuff that had been going on. "And yourself?" I asked feeling totally awkward standing right there.

"Ok, I'm ready," mom called from behind. "Be good, don't ruin the house," she kissed my cheek and walked out the door with Sheriff Stilinsky. I closed the door and felt the anger rise up again. I walked back upstairs and climbed into bed, not wanting to think of anything.

_I was in the Hale house again, the same visual as tonight. "So be it. I'm sorry," Aideen said aiming her gun at Derek. I looked around feeling this weird feeling Jackson sat on stairs looking panicked. Soon we were ambushed with gun fire Aideen jumped to the floor while Derek jumped on top of her. I froze as I stood there I looked over at Scott and saw he had been hit. My rage built up and I opened the door, I couldn't see anything except black and a small light from the firing gun even with my wolf eyes I couldn't see anything. _

_I just felt the impact of a bullet in my stomach and soon three more. I stumbled back and fell on the stairs. "JUSTINE!" Aideen screamed as Derek held onto her. My insides hurt and it felt like some poison was spreading through my body. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I saw Peter standing in front of me holding Aideen in his grasp._

"_Peter just let her go, this doesn't involve her," I said calmly as his nail started tracing the outline of her face. _

"_Justin, all you have to do is join me."_

"_Never." _

"_So be it," he sighed moving his claw toward her throat. _

"_Wait, wait…" I called as he looked up at me. _

"_Justin, don't do it, I'm not that important," she barked as he covered her mouth. _

"_What were you saying?" Peter smiled at me as I looked at my feet. _

"_Let her go Peter and we can discuss this," I said calmly. _

"_Will you join me, that's all I want to know."_

"_Of course not," I barked getting filled with rage once more. "Fine, now you can see what I did to Laura," he smiled evilly placing his claw on Aideen's hip. He slowly dug his hand into her skin as she closed her eyes in pain. _

"_Stop, Peter, let go of her," I barked walking toward him as he smiled. _

"_Very well," he sighed pulling his hand to side causing him to cut her entire side open. Aideen looked at me in pain dropping to the floor. I ran to her side and lifted her head. I pulled my shirt off and placed it on her wound but it went to deep. _

"_Aideen, stay with me, come on please…I love you," I cried as she lifted her hand placing it on my cheek. I looked up and saw how Peter vanished. _

"_Justin, everything is going to be alright," she whispered. _

"_No, don't talk like that, I'll get you to a doctor and…" I froze as her hand dropped from my face. "No," I whispered touching her face, her warmth was gone, nothing left but her icy skin. _

I sat up panting, sweaty, and when I looked down I saw my claws were out and I could feel my fangs out. And just as quickly I felt them everything retracted and I felt normal again. I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was only three thirty in the morning so I slammed my head back on my pillow and went back to sleep.

I woke up three hours later, no dreams had woken me again. I climbed into my shower and stood their thinking of my dream and how I knew I needed to protect Aideen. She was my girlfriend again and she needed to be protected I don't care if she was a trained hunter. I got out changed and got ready I climbed down the stairs and found my mom up early and the smell of pancakes traveled through the house.

"Are you ok?" I asked as she smiled at me.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked placing a plate with about three or four pancakes on it, on the dining room table. "Eat up."

"So you and the Sheriff went on a date last night?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just a little…awkward?" I shrugged shoving the food in my mouth.

"Justin," my mother snapped as I looked at her. "Cut your food, how many times do I have to tell you to eat like a human being."

"But, I am not a…"

"Don't give me that, now cut your food, or I will treat you like a child."

"You already are," I whispered sticking another full pancake in my mouth.

"And how is dating Stiles' dad awkward?"

"I don't know, it's just I don't see you dating…ever." I started to laugh at the joke but she took it too seriously as always. I finished eating and grabbed my bag. "Can I have the keys?"

"I need to go to the supermarket today…"

"I can there for you after school, please."

"Fine, but be careful," she sighed handing me her car keys.

"Thank you. Text me what you need later," I added before running out of the house. I drove to school and parked where I usually did, but I got a few weird glances since I was driving my mom's focus, even though I hated driving it, it was still a car and until mine got a new windshield this is the only thing I could drive. I walked up the stairs and into the hallways running right into Aideen.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked as she grabbed me and kissed me. "I'll take that as a yes." She just seemed a little frightened and I knew it was never a good idea to ask her what was wrong so I let that pass. "Hey, the winter formal is this Friday you want to go with me?"

"Of course I do," she smiled as the bell rang. The two of us made our way to Algebra and took our normal seats.

"Hey, Lydia, you going to the…"

"Formal, yeah, Allison and I are going to Macy's to go shopping for dresses today. You want to come, Aideen?"

"Yeah, sure I would really like that," she smiled as class started. This class seemed particularly hard today. Neither Aideen nor Lydia knew how to help explain it in a simpler form. And after forty five minutes of total confusion the bell rang, Aideen and I walked out and made our way to History.

"My head hurts," I sighed as Aideen laughed.

"You'll get it, don't worry," she smiled as I leaned down and kissed her. "How's your car?"

"Still wrecked," I laughed as we walked in. Aideen took her seat behind me while Stiles took the one next to me.

"Do you know what happened last night?" he whispered as I opened my history book opening it to the subject we would be starting on today.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I don't know if I should be proud or awkward."

"It's different I know, but picture them getting married that would make us brothers."

"That would be a plus," I laughed as I could see having a normal family after thirteen years. "Yeah, but I guess it would take time to get used to the fact that my mom is dating," I laughed a little more. The bell rang and I stopped talking for this class, afterwards we moved to our third, fourth, lunch, free period, sixth, and finished with seventh, I couldn't be more happy to leave. I made my way to my mom's focus but I found someone leaning on the tiny car. "Excuse me, could you get off the car?" I asked as nicely as possible only to see Kate turn around. I felt all this rage rise up in me, and I tried everything to suppress it.

"You're Justin right? Aideen's boyfriend?" she asked as I looked at her funny.

"Yeah, can I help you?"

"I was just wondering, and I heard you were good with history so…do you know what this is?" she asked pulling a purple flower out and placed it on the roof of the car. My eyes went wide when I saw what it was.

"Wolfsbane," I choked. Who knew such a small flower gave a deathly smell.

"So you are aware of what this is?" she asked as I nodded. "And you know what it is used for?" she asked as I nodded again, there was no use hiding anymore I could tell by her eyes she knew what I was.

"What's going on here?" Aideen asked coming over.


	26. Pain of Choosing

"What's going on here?" I asked as I came across Justin getting hassled by Kate who was lounging across his car. She quickly shoved something purple in her pocket and stood up as I came to my wheezing boyfriend's side. Suddenly, I knew why she was here.

"Aideen, sweetie! I was looking for you. Your dog is missing you. He keeps whining and howling. You should probably see him soon. Thanks for the chat, Justin. I will be seeing you soon." With that, Kate left before I could catch her and break her ever-loving neck. I was seething anger as I supported Justin while he recovered from the reaction.

"Justin, are you ok? I'm so sorry! Its all my fault. Maybe we shouldn't spend so much time together..." he shook his head as he breathed normally now.

"Baby, I don't want to spend my time any differently. Its going to be ok. We'll get through this. Since when did you get a dog?" My organs twisted in me, but I knew that I couldn't put Justin or Derek in worse situations. Kate had been talking about Derek anyway. My thoughts were always on his safety today, and her coming in like that didn't help.

"Uh, he's pretty new." Before he could ask me if I cared to elaborate, Lydia and Allison pulled up to get me to go shopping for a dress. I smiled as best I could. "I got to go. We can talk more at the dance tonight about... important things. Love you, hun." I lept into the back other car before he could say anything else.

"Aideen, good to have you with us," Lydia said in her constant, I'm-better-than-you-and-know-it tone. Allison was preoccupied with her phone and didn't bother to say anything. I knew she was still upset about the other night. I was too.

We made the drive to the nearest Macy's to see about half the store covered in formal dresses. Lydia's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. After spending a few minuets on the first floor and striking out, we tried our luck on the next one. I kept looking around on the way up the escalator, but Lydia and Allison were talking.

"Smile, Allison. You never know who could be watching. Besides, as to make up for what happened, I'm buying you a dress."

"Lydia, that's more of an apology than I ever though I was ever going to get. And it's still not going to cut it." I almost snorted on the hilarity of the perfect timing.

"But-" Lydia tried to worm her way out, but Allison wasn't having it.

"You're going to cancel on whatever dumb jock you did say you would go with and you'll go with someone else." Allison was looking pointedly at the counter and I looked for what she was seeing. I almost cracked up when I figured out her plan.

"Who, then?" Allison nodded to Stiles, who was smelling different perfumes when he spied up. He smiled and waved in an awkward way. Lydia looked like she was going to throw up her salad.

"Oh, smile, Lydia. You never know who'll be watching!" With that, Lydia pulled herself together and went to ask him. I could see the pure surprise and joy on his face and I felt happy for him. With Lydia's date helping her, that left Allison and myself alone.

We both looked at each other, not coldness in her eyes, but something distant. I gave a sad smile. "Allison, I'm so sorry. I would have told you if I could, but your dad, my boss told both Kate and myself to not tell you. He was going to when he thought you were ready."

"That's what I thought. I'm not mad, Aideen. I was just surprised. I just find it odd because you're supposed to kill them, but you acted like you don't want the one beta I saw to die. Why?"

"Well, he hasn't done anything wrong. That would be like shooting first and asking questions later. You can't punish someone if they haven't committed a crime. He doesn't deserve what they did to him..."

"What did they do?" She asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

I linked arms with her. "Let's not talk about it right now. We need to find something that will make us look like Woah!" She giggled and nodded. We separated to check out different racks. After a while, I lost track of her and began to get worried. I made my way to a few racks in the back to see her standing next to someone rather tall. I recognized him from the night he tried to kill me.

"Allison, I found something that's to DIE for! You gotta see it!" Just as I start to pull Allison away from the crazy werewolf, he stops us.

"Oh, is this one of your friends? Friends are a nice thing to have. We wouldn't want anything to happen to them, would we?" With that, we walked away to see the "dress".

"Aideen, that guy was creepy! Do you know him or something?" I couldn't lie to her anymore and I knew it, but I couldn't tell her he's the alpha.

"He's a creep. Let's just leave him a lone. Actually, we need to pay now and go home to get ready! Call Lydia and let her know we're going while I pay." She nodded and pulled her phone out while I payed for our dresses. The lady pointed at mine and smiled. "This one is really pretty." I thanked her and swiped my card before grabbing the loot when Allison met up with me.

Running right behind her was Lydia, a Macy's bag in her manicured fingers. I looped arms with both ladies as we made our way to the car. The drive home was more pleasant. After we dropped Lydia off, we made a beeline for the Argent home. We had two hours to get ready, and I still had a crap-load to do.

We both went to my room to get ready so we could help each other. I went against my usual style and decided to curl my hair for the night, slight waves traveling down my back. Allison painted my nails for me a very pale pink that gave a glow to my fingers and toes. I kept texting Justin after they dried about when we were going to meet up at the dance, seeing as I didn't want him to come here anymore.

I applied my make up, and pulled the dress that I bought today on. It fit me very well, the smooth fabric curving to my body. I came out of the bathroom to show Allison the finished product. Her jaw dropped open while she grinned.

"Aideen, you're so frigging pretty!" She said, eyes full of light. I smiled. I loved the dress, too. It went over one shoulder, leaving the other bare. The chest had layers and layers of emerald green going to the belt where it collected at a jewel on my hip. From there, light, silky green fabric went to my ankles covering one of my legs so that I may strap a knife there. The other leg, however, was fully exposed by a slit that reached just above my left knee. This all topped off with jeweled glass-like heels made me feel like a B.A. princess for the night.

I smiled at the thought and shook my head a little to watch the curls bounce and the sparkling dangle earrings sway. I was ready.

"I'm going to finish up my hair. You go and wait for me downstairs," Allison said in an excited squee. I rolled my eyes, secretly feeling excited as well. I went down the stairs to see Chris there, waiting. He smiled at me, white teeth all over.

"Wow, you look great. Dee, I just want to let you know that you and Allison will be the most amazing looking ladies there. And if any boy breaks your heart, I'll break his neck. I can do it, too." I laughed at the irony of things, but I knew that he was trying to be nice.

"Thanks, Chris. I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Don't mention it. You're like a daughter to me, Dee, and I love you. You're more important than you know." I was warmed by his words and appreciated having a father figure in my life. I just wish he knew more about his sister...

"There's my other girl!" He said as Allison came down stairs. She was grinning as she came down and kissed his cheek. A new light in his eyes took over when he saw his daughter so happy, so normal. He didn't even suspect the things she knew. He didn't suspect I failed him...

"Thanks, daddy. We have to go now or we'll be late! Bye!" She said, grabbing me and pulling me out the door. We drove the car to the local Walmart so we could leave the car there and ride to the school with our dates. Allison drove away with Jackson after giving me a quick hug.

The first time Justin came and got me from the car, I thought his eyes were going to come out of his skull. The eyes I had matched the dress with in the first place. My pink glossed lips twitched into an amused smile. He pulled me from the car and walked me to his. "Oops, forgot something," I said, reaching back into Allison's car to grab a little bundle of clothes. I always tried to be ready for anything, and fighting werewolves in dresses isn't an easy thing to do.

We both got in the car, but before we went anywhere, I felt the sudden need to be closer to him. My lips crashed into his, and my hands roamed all over his torso with little thought to them belonging to a "lady". I wanted every part of him, now. Our mouths fought for dominance, my tongue parting his teeth to explore places it's never been. I felt him run his hands gently over my face in a caressing motion, but I felt the sharp nails of his wolf paw. I forced myself to gain control and pulled away.

He growled, not in an angry way, but in a sexy, lustful way. They way his eyes glowed with a forest green, I could tell that I could get his pulse to rise enough to make the change. I ran my hand through his red hair to sooth him, his pale skin just under my fingers. I wanted to press my flesh against his, our body heat combining, but I didn't. We had to get to the dance eventually. We had business to take care of tonight.

Justin drove us to the high school and we saw Allison, Jackson, Stiles and Lydia waiting in the front for us. "Where were you guys? We've been waiting forever," Stiles complains before thinking. Lydia elbows him in the ribs, noticing my lipgloss is a bit smudged. She winked at me before pelvis thrusting when the others weren't looking. I shook my head and laughed before locking arms with my date.

We walked into the school, ready for the coming of the night's events. My job was to watch out for my friends and make sure that Peter's threat doesn't come true, so it's a good thing that they're all together. Even Scott had snuck in to keep and eye on Allison, who didn't look particularly happy with Jackson. Stiles had just convinced Lydia to somehow dance with him, and he seemed to be drinking in every second. Lydia needed someone nice like Stiles, whether she sees it or not.

Soon, Justin takes my hand and leads me to the floor to dance. I blush slightly, loving the feeling of his hand on my slim waist, trailing up and down my body. I shivered in pleasure as not very pure thoughts ran through my mind of me ripping off his shirt. We swayed to the music, our bodies pressing against each other.

"Justin, this isn't really what we're here to do," I said quietly, thinking of the alpha's red eyes cutting into me like his claws.

"You're not super girl. Everyone needs a break, and you of most people do. Now hush and dance with me for this song." I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder for the ten seconds I wasn't interrupted for any supernatural reason. Suddenly, it got really quiet in the room and I noticed everyone was looking at one place. I followed their gaze to see Danny and Scott slow dancing. I let a small giggle escape me and Justin was shaking with silent laughter.

When everything went back to normal, we watched him go to dance with Allison. I couldn't hear what they said from over here, but Justin could. "What are they saying?" I asked him, who kept his eyes locked on his pack mate.

"They spoke about Derek for a moment, but Allison kinda acted like she didn't want to talk about him." I inwardly cringed and didn't blame her, either.

"Now, he just kissed her and she asked why he did that. Oh my gosh, so cheesy, Scott!"

"What? What did he say?" I wanted to know if I had to kill him for making inappropriate comments to my best friend.

"He just said he loved her, and she's smiling. I guess that means they're back together."

"Finally! I saw it coming," I groaned out. Justin shook me a little to grab my attention and he pointed to the other couple. They were both grinning like idiots and were running off somewhere. I also saw Lydia and Stiles running off at the exact same time. "I'll take Stiles and Lydia, you keep and eye on Scott and Allison. If something happens to her, I'm going to be pissed." He nodded and we broke apart so that we could track our friends.

I gave one last glance back at Justin before trailing after Stiles and his date. I soon found out that they were looking for Jackson, who was no where to be seen. It was hard following two people, but I had been trained to do it. Suddenly, Lydia disappeared. I continued to follow Stiles and hope she is alright. He made his way to the lacrosse field, where I can see Lydia and a dark shape standing, and Stiles figures it out before me. "Lydia, run!" he screams while trying to get to her, but it was too late. Peter clamped his jaws onto her, breaking the skin.

Lydia was now in between a rock and a hard place. Become a werewolf, or die. Those are the choices she has now. I wanted to intervene, but just as I got ready to run out to help Stiles, an arm stopped me. "Hold on, Aideen. Peter needs Stiles. He's not going to hurt him," Justin coo'ed to me.

"What? How do you know that? How would Stiles know where he is? Where's Scott and Allison?" So many questions and so little time. Justin answered each as quickly as possible.

"Derek took Scott's cell phone, so he wants Stiles to track him with that. I can hear them from here. Allison is with her dad and Scott's in trouble. Right now, we need to go find him so we can get ready. If the alpha finds Derek before us, we're screwed."

I looked up into Justin's eyes, and finally let forth the guilt I was feeling. "He won't find him first, because I know where he is." Justin looked shocked, but somewhat relieved. I knew that Justin had been worried about his wolf brother, whether he was going to admit it or not. Derek was almost a brother to him.

"Well, that's a good start. Now let's go find Scott so we'll mostly be all together. I just heard Peter tell Stiles he can tell Jackson where Lydia is, so they'll be ok at the time." I nodded and we both made a mad dash to Justin's car. I could see that Scott was nowhere around. Hopping into the back so that I could change, I asked Justin where he was.

"The hunters forced him to change in front of Allison, so he ran off. He's gone to the vet's. We're going to go get him, and then get Derek."

"What?" I asked, pulling my shirt over my head, after buttoning my jeans, "Allison knows Scott's a wolf? Well, at least she won't come after us. She won't be able to hurt him." Justin didn't say anything, and I pulled my boots on. My knives were strapped to me and ready to be used, guns strapped there as well.

We pulled into the animal clinic to see Scott outside and waiting for us. He looked like his who world was falling apart. "You look like crap," I told him as he got in the car.

"Thanks a lot, Aideen. Now, we need back up. Where's Derek?" They both looked to me, and I looked down, ashamed.

"He's at his house. Just drive there and I'll show you."They both looked at me odd, like they knew something was wrong.

"Aideen," Justin said, when we got in eye shot of the house, "what are we gonna find here?"

"You'll see." I whispered, thinking of all the pain Kate inflicted on her new pet. I had wanted nothing more than to set him free, but Derek didn't let me. I now felt like a horrible person. No one will be hurt because of me, again. My sister died, Derek was tortured, and now they're after Justin. I can't do anything right...

We got out of the car, and they both headed to the door until I stopped them. "That's not where he is. Follow me, guys." I took heavy steps to a hidden iron bar door that lead to a dark tunnel. I ducked down inside, knowing my way. The two boys followed me, their eyes wide and senses alert to danger.

"What is this place?" Scott asked. When I heard a voice on the other side of the door, I shh'ed him so that the hunter wouldn't be alerted to us. I put a finger to my lips to tell them to be quiet while I took care of this. "To be honest, my knuckles are starting to hurt a bit. So, I brought a little friend." I heard all this through the door before I opened it wide enough to get inside but not so he could see my friends.

The hunter didn't seem to hear me come in. He was too focused on his prey dangling in front of him. In his meaty hands was a wooden baseball bat, held up to swing. "I don't have to warn you, I played in college." Just as he was about to swing, and Derek's eyes shut to brace for the pain, I stepped in front of him to take the blow with my arm. Surprise hit his face, and he pulled back.

"O'Conner, I didn't expect to see you here! What can I do for you?" He asked, knowing I ranked higher than him, despite my age. I glared at him, wanting nothing more than to crack the bat over his skull for hurting my friend.

"They're going after the alpha and they need more men. You need to join them. Now." I kept my voice like ice, deathly cold.

"I would, miss, but Kate told me to stay here until I made him talk," he said, showing fear on his face. I pulled out my knife and pointed it at him, making him flinch visibly. I smiled in a cruel way that puts Kate's grin to shame.

"Would you rather deal with her, who isn't here, or me, who is very capable of dealing with traitors? You pick, hmm?" I saw him shiver, and I continued my act, turning my back to him to run the blade lightly down Derek's bare chest until he growled with discomfort.

"Think I can make him talk. Wanna try to disagree?" He shook his head no eagerly. I grinned darkly. "I didn't think so. Leave and don't come back unless told otherwise. I swear, if you hurt him again without orders, I will inflict what you do ten fold! And you can't heal so quickly, can you? Leave." With that, he turned, pale faced to leave. Scott and Justin had saw the whole thing and hid in the hall to avoid violence.

When his footsteps went away, I put my knife in the holter and went to unlock Derek. I uncuffed him and tore the patch off his side. Burn marks plagued his body, among other wounds. When he fell down from weakness, I caught him in my arms, pulling him to me, and finally crying.

"Derek, I'm so sorry! I can't believe this! I'll do anything to make it better." I let tears pour as I held him up, burying my face in his neck. I could feel contusions on his body where my fingers supported him. Justin and Scott came in, and I didn't want to see what they thought of me.

Derek just let me hold him for a minuet before supporting himself. His eyes looked right into mine, and a faint smiled ghosted on his pale, cracked lips. "I'll be fine, Aideen. I told you to leave me. You only did as I asked. Besides," he said, putting my hand where the patch had been to feel the now smooth skin there, "I heal fast." I smiled back at him, still feeling all the guilt. Nothing was ever going to get rid of the pain I felt for him.

Justin came into the room quietly, grabbing something from the table. He brought it over to us and handed it to Derek. It was his shirt, which Derek pulled on automatically. Justin's eyes never left his werewolf brother's face. I could tell he was slightly horrified for him. Derek just ignored the stare and patted Justin on the back without looking at him to reassure his friend. I smiled at the tender moment.

"Now we need to go protect Allison! The alpha is coming to get you, and then her," Scott said to Derek. Derek snorted.

"Why should I help your little girlfriend? You think she loves you? She doesn't. You don't even know the real her! She was here, Scott. She knows about everything. You think she's gonna love you? You're a child! You don't know what love is." It came off harsh, and I saw it stung Scott, but I could understand how Derek feels about this. His girlfriend, and Argent no less, betrayed him. Maybe Allison is next in line to follow, in his eyes.

"Maybe, but I do know something you don't know. You're sister's death was no accident. You know who had this," Scott asked, holding up a picture of a deer with our vendetta in it. "Peter's nurse. He had her lure Laura to the woods to kill her and become the alpha."

It was obvious that Derek was pissed, but in that moment, I had never seen the rage in Justin's eyes than I did then. I knew from that look that he planned to avenge Laura, and I also knew that I was going to help. He loved her, and she was taken from him. I was going to stand by him until the end, no matter what it meant for me.

We agreed to help Scott and started to make our way out of the wolf dungeon. Derek was still weak, so Justin and I helped him walk out. When we got outside, we were all tired. "Stop," Derek wheezed. We both let go of him so he could catch his breath.

"What?" Scott asked, his eyes wide. Derek just shook his head.

"It's weird, all this just seemed too..." Scott interrupted him.

"Don't say it! None of this has been easy! You think finding you was easy? Getting away from the hunters? No." Justin nodded, agreeing that tonight had been rough. We just didn't know how rough it was going to get. That is, until and arrow came out of no where and took out Derek's leg. He fell to the ground, but was hit in the shoulder as well. Another one hit Justin in the torso, but it didn't stick in. I fell to the ground as a flash bulb hit next to Scott.

I first made it to Justin who was already healing. Then, I moved to Derek, pulling out the arrows. He grunted in pain, but got up to drag Scott away, who was now temporarily blinded. I pulled Justin up and we made run for it. Derek finally fell in front of his charred home, tossing Scott a few extra feet. Justin and I tried to keep going, but the hunters were too quick. Allison got up in Scott's face, showing no mercy. Even when he tried to explain, she said she didn't believe him.

"Finally! Now, shoot him," Kate said with a malicious tone. Allison's face drew a blank. It was obvious that she hadn't planned on killing anyone. Kate sighed. "I know that 's the, 'I'm going to have to do it myself' look." With that, she pulled a gun on me, and I saw my life flash.

"No! Don't hurt her! She's a hunter!" Allison screamed for me. Kate just shook her blond curls.

"I've wanted to do his a LONG time! And now, you deserve it. Traitors receive death, Allison, and she is a traitor now." Justin growled in a low tone,his eye glowing green. Kate just smiled.

"Ah ah, get too close wolfboy and I'll kill her." Justin took a step back to stand next to a blue eyed Derek, who also looked worried for me. "Isn't this precious! Two little guard dog! Maybe you're more like me than I thought, Aideen."

" Shut up! I'm nothing like you! You have no part of my life."

"Oh, actually, I do. See, I have my own secrets. Well, one in your case. See, the night that your little boy friend's here father died, it wasn't your mother who killed him. She had came to stop me. She had a soft spot for the beast, too. But, some other wolf saw the wrong girl kill him, thus putting your family on his kill list. It's not your fault your stupid wolf-loving sister died, it's mine."

My jaw dropped. I had no words. All I could do is stand there and stare into Justin's eyes. Something in them was troubled. It was as if he was guilty for something. Suddenly, Kate got a good idea.

"I see you let Derek here go. How sweet. So, I have two people you care about with me. Hmm, how fun." She pulled another gun and this time, she pointed each one at my two favorite wolves. I felt what was left of my tattered heart clinch.

"Kate! Please no! You've taken everything from me! Please Kate, let them live!" She raised an eyebrow at my plea.

"Well, I should defiantly kill them now, but I'll make a deal with you. Trade me something for their lives." I nodded tears now falling.

"I want you to die. I always have. I give you and Allison my word they will go free when I kill you. I've always hated you and your filthy mother, Aideen. You were born to be traitor too your kind." By the look in my eyes, she knew my answer. I told Justin I would do anything for him. Now, I was going to keep my word.

I said nothing as she walked over over me. In a swift motion, she pulled out one of my own knives. I couldn't look away from Derek and Justin's faces of horror as she pressed it to my neck. The last thing I heard before her muscles tensed to pull the final stroke that would end my life was Justin saying he loved me...


	27. So Close Yet so Far

My own thoughts became flooded way to quickly at the sight of the knife around Aideen's throat. Kate was going to take my whole life away from me in a matter of seconds, first she takes my dad and now her, I wasn't going to let this stand even if it coasted me my life, I wasn't going to lose Aideen. "Kate," I spoke up as her arm tensed less and she quickly looked up at me. "Please, you don't want to do this," I said calmly.

"Ah, so the wolf boy has feelings," she smiled as I made eye contact with Aideen.

"Just take me instead, we all know you want to," I said calmly as Aideen looked at me telling me to shut up.

"I would die a thousand times to see you live," Derek spoke up looking at Aideen as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Well here's a twist in our story, the two little cubs want to save the damsel in distress," she said so heartlessly. "Uh…all this lovey dovey crap is making me bored," Kate hissed lifting her gun, shooting Derek in the chest he collapsed to the floor as both Allison and Aideen squeaked in horror. My eyes widened as I saw my entire life flash before my eyes and I looked at my brother who looked dead to me. Aideen looked at me to stand down, but I couldn't, I was too involved.

"Justin, no," she whispered as I charged the gun aiming right at me.

"Kate," a voice echoed causing all of us to stop and look in the direction it came. Mr. Argent stood there as we all looked at him. "Put the gun down," he snapped as she looked back at me. "We all know what you did Kate, there were children and people in that fire, you killed them all," he added… "Now look at you, your holding a gun up to a seventeen year old boy," he snapped as she looked back at me. "Put the gun down or I'll put you down," he said slowly as he lifted his gun.

"You don't see it Chris," she squinted at him. He pulled the trigger and hit the tree next to her as she slowly stepped back. Everything got still and as I looked to see if Derek was ok, the door to the Hale manor creaked open, Scott scrambled to his feet jumping in front of Allison while I ran over to Aideen pulling her behind me.

"What is that?" Allison asked unsteady.

"The alpha," Scott and I answered simultaneously. The six of us took positions in a circle, I never took my gaze from Aideen two silver knives held firmly in her hands. A black figure jumped out and disappeared into the woods. Next thing I knew Mr. Argent was on the ground, my senses were to slow, my claws emerged and I stood there patiently but just as fast as Mr. Argent fell, so did I. All the air escaped my lunges as I hit the ground. I looked around me to see all my friends lying there next to me.

"COME ON!" Kate screamed looking around. She fired her gun but Peter had already grabbed her wrist and bent her arm upward until she fired every single bullet. I watched him slowly drag her into the house and I quickly crawled to Aideen.

"Are you ok?" I asked pulling her hair back. She groaned a little and I helped her up.

"I'm ready for this," she smiled as I sighed.

"Stay here," I sighed again as she looked at me totally confused.

"What?"

"This is my battle," I added.

"And I am going to fight it beside you," she demanded.

"Aideen, I almost lost you tonight, I don't want to have to worry about you again."

"Justin, I think I can take care of myself," she laughed as I watched Scott run into the house.

"Aideen, please this isn't the time," I snapped watching Allison running out soon hearing a crash. I could hear Scott coughing so I let go of Aideen and jumped through the door and found Peter standing in the remainder of the living room. I growled and jumped for him but he hit me across the face like I was a fly. A third figure had joined us jumping through the window to my surprise Derek was alive and well. Aideen of course hadn't listened to me and came barging through the front door her knives well in hand one above her head the other in front of her face taking a statue esc pose.

I dug my claws into Peter's abdomen but couldn't get a good enough grip since he picked me up and threw me across the house. I stood up and watched as Aideen jumped and flipped over him cutting his back open with her double knives. He back handed her and she flew just as far as I had. As I stood up, I noticed Peter was trying to prevent himself from transforming, the wolf face kept emerging and he kept suppressing it. I was too weak to move and by the look of it so was the rest of us. Peter had walked up to me and picked me up by my shirt and threw me through a wall and I landed in the dirt in front of the house. He slowly came out of the darkened house now fully transformed his red eyes looking at me.

"Why didn't I think of it before?" he asked looking at me as I backed myself into a tree. Aideen came out of the house and inserted one of her knives into Peter's neck but he threw her off of him and I froze as I watched her hit the ground like a rag doll and roll. I stood up with all the strength I had and stumbled toward him. "Pathetic, just like Laura," he laughed in my face before punching me in the jaw forcing me to the ground. He pulled the knife from his neck and threw it down next to me. Soon what looked like Jackson's Porsche pulled up and Stiles and Jackson jumped out. Stiles had thrown something but Peter caught it and looked at me as if he was going to drop it on me.

"Allison, shoot it!" Scott groaned from the door. An arrow cut the air and hit the bottle causing it to shatter and a burst of fire consumed Peter's arm. He ran around trying to put it out when another bottle exploded on him, causing his entire body to become engulfed. I crawled my way over to Aideen and slowly helped her up.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly as she smiled at me. I turned to Peter and found him fall over, my heart rose again feeling as if a huge burden had been lifted and my revenge was compete. Aideen pointed to Allison and Scott who shocked me since she kissed him even as a wolf.

"What did they say?" Aideen whispered as I placed my arm around her.

"He asked why she did that, and she said she loved him," I said trying not to laugh. Derek walked past all of us and made his way to Peter.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Scott called as he knelt by his uncle. I knew what was going on, someone needed to take the alpha's position, and it wasn't going to be Scott or me since I didn't want the power and Scott was too young for it. "You said for me to be normal I needed to kill him." Aideen looked at me with a look that said tell the truth, but I couldn't. Derek had already sliced his uncle's throat and turned to us all.

"I'm the new alpha," he smiled his eyes turning red. In a way it felt weird for him being the alpha since that made him higher ranked than me, and I am not used to taking orders from him. After he walked in the house everything grew silent. I grabbed Aideen's hand and pulled her away from the crowd.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked softly as I picked her up. A ten minute walk later we came to a clearing in the woods and I placed her down. "Where are we?"

"It's time Aideen," I smiled as she looked at me funny. "I can finally let my past free, this very spot is where my father was killed and I purposely blamed your family for his murder causing my hatred to build, I never meant for anything bad to…" She smashed her lips into mine. She slowly pulled my shirt off and threw it to the ground, next she started to scratch my back softly with her nails causing my skin to break out into thousands of Goosebumps. I had finally unbuttoned her shirt and slowly laid her down. I looked at her with a smile as I was on my hands and knees hovering above her, her smile calling me to come closer.

I started kissing her neck hearing her whimpering with every kiss I placed. She forced her tongue through my mouth again causing us to become entangled. She rolled over causing her to now lie on top of me. A low growl emerged from my lips. She trembled a little but I think it intrigued her. She started kissing my chest and pecks, and soon forced me to lose control, I was now officially hers, she caught me in every way a person could catch you. Her lips felt so good coming in contact with my torso. Both her's and my breathing had become heavier and she had clung on me with her legs tightly wrapped around my hips.

"I love you, and I always will," she smiled looking me straight in my eyes. I kissed her again and soon enough we both had fallen asleep.

"Good morning," Aideen whispered as I opened my eyes. The sun shone through the tress at the horizon. I turned my head and found her nuzzled next to me as my right arm wrapped around her.

"Good morning," I kissed her head as she smiled. I sat up as looking around everything finally felt peaceful, finally this area no longer felt cursed. My dad's soul could finally rest and I felt good with the alpha out of the way. I picked my shirt up and pulled it over looking at Aideen, I could tell something was bothering her.

"Aideen, are you ok?" I asked as she looked at me shocked. She buttoned her shirt and walked over to me tracing my pecks with her finger.

"I'm fine, and you were even better," she smiled kissing me again. I grabbed her hand and we started walking through the woods. I could sense something was really bothering me and even though I was glad about last night, I couldn't feel good with her looking like this.

"Aideen, please tell me, something is bothering you," I begged as she looked at me and sighed.

"I am really happy for you, honestly I am, you found out about the truth about your dad, and got revenge for him and Laura, but…I still want my revenge, I mean that's why I came back to Beacon Hills," she sighed as I looked at her a little upset.

"Aideen, I am so sorry, but there's a secret I have been keeping from you," I sighed letting go of her hand and I walked away. I leaned my head on a tree and tried to keep cool.

"What kind of secret having you been keeping from me?" she asked placing her hand on my back, I trembled and she turned me around. I kissed her thinking this may be the last time I'd be with her. "Justin, what?"

"I know who killed your sister," I blurted as her face twisted and she looked at me with pain and surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and I really don't like cliff hangers but this is the END of this story. We will be starting on a sequel and posting it on Wolfgal97's profile. So when we start that look for it there. I want to thank all our readersreviewers and I hope you enjoyed it as much as we did writing it. We need to discuss some things before starting the sequel so please be patient but we will have it up soon.**


End file.
